


Before Everything Went Wrong

by candylover13



Series: Lost Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Daddy Issues, F/M, I'm Sorry, Multi, Our children have a difficult life, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Canon, There's a reason why Rhoam is an a-hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylover13/pseuds/candylover13
Summary: Rhoam arrives to the capital looking to impress the Princess, but she remains in love with her personal guard.Meanwhile, Erol, a famous soldier, quits his job as the princess's personal guard to marry the love of his life.Everything seems to be going well until they realize that their children are destined to bear the Calamity, which seems to be getting closer.Then everything starts to go wrong.------------------This is the story of our heroes parents, as they watch their kids grow up and fulfill their destiny.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda), Link's Father/Link's Mother (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Lost Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090970
Comments: 60
Kudos: 114





	1. Prologue

Long before the Calamity stroke and long before the legend of the Hero of the Wild was born, Hyrule was a prosperous kingdom. Kings and Queens had lived and died in that land, making Hyrule’s Royal Family. It was easy for hylians to want to be part of that family. If they only knew...

Hilda was looking thru the glass window. There, in the castle’s backyard, was the love of her life sparring with another soldier. She sighed and tried to contain the tears forming in her eyes.

Someone knocked the door. Hilda felt the tears rolling down in her cheekbones. “I said I don’t need anything!” she yelled with anger. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t the Princess of Hyrule. Sometimes she wished she could be alone for some minutes.

“Hilda, it’s me, Urbosa” the voice said from the other side of the door.  
“Come in” the princess responded with sadness in her voice.

Urbosa opened the door carefully and then closed it again. Hilda heard the soft footsteps of her best friend approaching and she just couldn’t hold it any longer. She began sobbing.

“He’s getting married, Urbosa” she said, her voice trembling. “And he’s leaving”

Urbosa just looked at her friend without knowing what to say. There wasn’t anything she could do besides hold her, so she did that. She embraced her and Hilda started crying in her breast. She always thought Hilda was so cute, with her tiny hylian size, and her big hazel eyes. But today, Hilda looked shattered, her heart was broken in a thousand pieces, and she couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Feel bad for her lack of freedom and happiness.

“Why is he leaving?” Urbosa asked the hylian, while caressing her hair.

“Because I told him so” Hilda responded. “I just couldn’t ask him to stay here with me while her lover is in the other side of the country. I’m not that evil”

“Hilda” Urbosa said, looking straight into her friend’s eyes. “You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever known.” she gave her a smile. “The most selfless woman in this world.” she wiped a tear from her cheek. “Any other person would not have done what you just did. You are going to make that man very happy. I’m so proud of your kindness. You are going to be the best queen Hyrule has ever had, and you’ll find a wonderful husband someday. There are more dicks in this world, you know?”

“Urbosa!” the princess yelled, embarrassed. “You have no shame!”

Urbosa giggled. “Yeah, I don’t” she began walking to the princess’s bed “Now, why don’t you come so we can sit and relax?” she took a bottle out of her bag “I brought some wine”

“What?” Hilda asked, while she sat in the big bed. “You know how mom feels about me drinking liquor. I can’t ask the maidens for some glasses…”

“Who said we need glasses?” Urbosa said. She opened the wine and began drinking straight from the bottle. Hilda just looked at her with big wide eyes. Urbosa nearly shocked. She began laughing out loud. “Oh, come on, dear princess. Your turn” she said, putting the bottle in the hylian’s hands.

Hilda looked at the bottle for a moment and then she said “Well, just FUCK HIM” and began drinking as well. Urbosa was losing it, tears rolling down her face from all the laugher she was having. “He invited me; you know?” Urbosa looked at her with a crooked eyebrow “To the wedding, I mean”

“And what did you respond?” she asked.

“Of course, I said I would do everything in my power to go” she drank again “But, I don’t think I could bear it”

“Well, don’t go then.” Urbosa raised her shoulders. “You are the princess of fucking Hyrule. You are busy. You can’t just leave Castle Town and go to the wedding of some soldier”

“Yeah, you are right…” Hilda said. “But I know myself. I will try to go even though it will bring me great pain because, well, I care for him. I care for his happiness.”

“Dear Goddesses, if only you were more like me…” Urbosa rolled her eyes.

“I know it is so stupid… a princess falling for her knight. But…” Hilda looked at her hands “I just felt so secure with him, so well cared” tears formed again in her eyes. “Oh, dear, not again” she wiped her eyes. “I guess I just have to accept it. It was never meant to be anyway. Mom would have never allowed, and, um, well… he already loved another woman.”

“Hilda…” Urbosa took the bottle and left it aside, while she touched her best friend’s hands. “Just look at you. You are beautiful. You are kind. You are smart. I’m sure you’ll find happiness. Any man in Hyrule would kill to be with you.”

“That’s the problem, Urbosa” Hilda said, looking at her bed cover “I have everything and yet… I have nothing” Hilda sighed. “There’s another thing…”

“What?” Urbosa asked, a little worried. She knew when Hilda had that face it was never good news. Her poor friend.

“My mother said I must began looking for suitors. Her… her council has been pressuring the issue since some months ago” Hilda wanted to cry hard, but she conceived it. “I must say I agree”

“What?” Urbosa looked at her friend like she was crazy. “But, Hilda, you are only twenty years old. You don’t even know the world yet. You have never been with one man, for the goddess’s sake!” she took her friend by the shoulders “Are you able to do it?” Hilda looked at her in the eyes. With her sad eyes. “Are you able to lay with a stranger for the rest of your life?”

“If that’s the best for Hyrule, then I must do it!” she said, with anger in her features. “Wouldn’t you do anything in your power to protect the Gerudo?” she took her friends hands off her shoulders “You know it’s my responsibility to transmit these powers and that means getting pregnant. Not only that, that means getting pregnant and having at least one healthy baby, and his or her father must be a noble. You know the rules, Urbosa”

Urbosa just felt defeated. She sighed. “Have you decided?” she asked. “Who have you chosen?”

Hilda got up the bed and walked to the window. Erol was now talking to some soldiers. He looked handsome as hell, even from afar. She will not see him again, probably, and she was heartbroken and relieved. “I’m sure he will be happy” she said, ignoring Urbosa’s question. “I wish you had seen his face when he said he was going to get married to his childhood love. He looked so… euphoric. He had a face of pure joy. I hope I can feel that too, someday”

“Hilda…” Urbosa whispered.

“About your question…” Hilda looked at her once again “His name is Rhoam.” she sat on her reading sofa “And I don’t know a thing about him”


	2. The Akkala noble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Akkala noble is sent to Castle Town to woo the princess, and soon finds himself in rather awkward situations.

Rhoam looked at the imposing castle with awe. He used his hand to protect his eyes, while looking at the tallest tower in the building. It had been years since he had come to the castle and had forgot what a beautiful sight it was.

“My Lord, would you like to keep your horse, or should we take it back to Akkala?” an escort asked the noble, while keeping the reigns of a majestic brown stallion.

Rhoam immediately stroke the horse’s hair “Of course I need Chestnut by my side” he said. “Leave him with me, please”

“Yes, my Lord” the escort said and gave the reigns to the man. Rhoam then mount his beautiful horse and began riding to the castle doors, while caressing his short beard. He was a tall and broad man and most people looked at him with curiosity. Of course, the two big carriages that were following him also brought some attention.

Finally, he reached the big metal doors. A few knights were guarding it and they looked at him with expectant eyes. “May I help you, Sir?” one of the guards asked him.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen” Rhoam said, with a full smile in his face. “My name is Rhoam Bosphoramus. Queen Zelda has invited me.” He gestured to one of his escorts and he immediately took a letter out of a bag. It had the royal seal in the envelope.

The guard took the piece of paper and began reading it quickly. He then nodded to the other guard and returned the letter to the Lord’s escort. He moved to the side. “Of course, my Lord. Welcome to Castle Town” he said, and the big doors began to open. Rhoam stallion began galloping all the way up to the castle entrance, where the Queen Mother was waiting for him.

He quickly swung down of the saddle and got in one knee in front of the queen. “Queen Zelda. It is an honor to be received by your presence.”

Queen Zelda was surrounded by royal guards. Her golden hair was gathered in a top bun, and it had grey parts in it. She smiled. “Get up, Rhoam. I shall not tolerate that treat from my soon to be son-in-law. Understand?”

“Yes, my Queen.” he answered, while standing up. “I must thank you for selecting me as your daughter suitor.” Queen Mother smiled and gestured him to follow her. He began walking just a little behind her, as it was tradition. “I promise, I will court her with all the respect the Princess of Hyrule deserves”

“I’m sure you will” she answered. “And you mustn’t thank me. It was Zelda herself who choose you”. Rhoam widened her eyes at the statement. “And I must say, it was a long list of nobles that she could have chosen from.” they began climbing a set of stairs. “So be sure to thank her.”

“I will” Rhoam said.

“As my daughter’s suitor, you’ll have your own suite in the castle, along with servants and as much help as you need.” One of the guards helped the Queen with a fairly steep step. “Thanks” she said to the guard.

“I also assigned a personal assistant, which would tell about the Princess’s activities for the day” she continued. “It is important that you follow her every day, as you two should get close before your wedding.” Rhoam started to feel nervous. He thought that the wedding was not sure, yet.

“Now, son, I must go on with all my duties.” the Queen Mother “The Princess is in her daily prayers and I’m afraid no one knows at what time she’ll come out. But I expect you at dinner and then the two of you can chat. Is that clear?”

“Of course, your Majesty” Rhoam answered as he bowed. Then, the Queen left with all the guards following behind her. Only two people stayed. It was an old woman and a young lad. They bowed.

“My Lord, may I introduce my son, Jonatan, and myself, Diana” the old lady said “We are your service. If you follow me, I’ll show you your new room” she began walking in the hallway and Rhoam followed.

Soon, they encountered a framed wooden door at the end of the hallway. The handmaiden took a key out and opened the door. She moved to the side and bowed a little as Rhoam entered the room. It was enormous, even bigger than his room in Akkala. It had a king-sized bed, with a big closet and some sofas. Of course, his belongings were missing, still.

“I’ll accommodate your belongings once you are out, my Lord.” the young lad said, as if he was reading his mind. “If you approve, of course.”

“Oh, sure” he responded. “Just let me rest a little, please. I’ve travel far too long.”

Both Jonatan and Diana bowed and leaved, closing the door behind them. Rhoam let out a sigh and moved to the big bed. He collapsed there. Then, out of nowhere, he started to shiver. It was probably because the castle was too cold… even colder than outside. He then realized that the stone walls felt like the dungeons in the Akkala citadel. He tried to forget that.

He closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would keep the nerves away. He tossed and turn. Nothing. He moved further into the bed. Minutes passed and still nothing. He didn’t feel sleepy, he felt sick. It felt like his breakfast was coming out of his mouth.

Goddesses… why did he felt so nervous? Well, maybe because all his family was expecting him to win the fucking princess of Hyrule heart. Maybe because the Queen of Hyrule was expecting the same.

He turned. What did the Princess think about him? Why did she choose him? He was not the brightest, not the most handsome, not the youngest noble. Yet, she had chosen him. He started to relax a little. Everything was going to be fine.

He decided to take a walk. He went out of his chamber and started walking in the hallway. He did not know where he was going but he didn’t care. He looked upon the walls of the castle. Big frames hanged there. Beautiful ladies with bright smiles or sad eyes were looking at him. Some even looked alike. They had different noses, different hair colors, but their eyes… their eyes were somehow the same.

He went down some stairs and then down some more. He walked for what seemed like hours. Then, he realized he was in a different place. He was no longer in the “noble” part of the castle, but where the common folk like workers and soldiers lived. People were looking at him, like he was out of place… well, he probably was.

Then, he realized, were a lot of soldiers. One of them looked at him with a crooked brow. “May I help you, Sir?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m just looking around.” Rhoam said, with a smile in his features “Would you take me to the training grounds?” he asked. The soldier looked at his fellow partner with indecision. His partner just shrugged.

“Ok… just follow me.” The soldier said. “We are not supposed to do this… but the captain is out today so…”

He followed the soldiers. He could get used to this. He remembered his training in the Akkala Citadel and all his fellow friends. It was nice, talking to common people, soldiers and knights who were not expecting anything from him but his friendship. Rich people would always tell him about the new house they had, their new and imported dinner set and shit like that. He hated it.

Finally, he arrived at the training grounds. There was a lot of screaming and laughing, and he realized that, in the middle of the chamber, was a match between two soldiers. Yet, he couldn’t see the opponents. He got closer, moving a few soldiers until he was able to look. He thanked his big stature.

“Erol” he said, in almost a whisper.

In the middle of the circle, Erol was fighting a much older soldier. He was good with the sword, Rhoam thought, as he remembered all the good fights they had shared. Erol was always the winner, always the favorite of the captain. He remembered how he was just to jealous of him, but then, they became friends. Very good friends.

Now, Erol looked older, but still, he was the best with the sword.

The old soldier attacked from the left quickly, but Erol quickly evaded him by ducking just in time. Then the soldier changed the direction of his sword, turning it clockwise. Rhoam thought there was no way for Erol to stop that: the guard found himself in a very awkward position, with his legs spread wide and his back bowed. However, this surprised him. In a very fast motion, he easily swung his shield towards his left hand while changing his hand sword and blocking the attack. This caused the soldier to lose his balance and Erol seized the moment. Rhoam knew that his friend was left-handed, but still had his right hand to attack the opponent. With incredible speed, he swung his sword toward the soldier's neck, stopping a few inches before touching his skin.

"I won," said Erol, with a smile.

The old soldier rolled his eyes and laughed, giving him a handshake. The soldiers gathered there began to applaud and congratulate him.

In the end, Rhoam approached him, while Erol chatted animatedly with a partner. He took him by the shoulder. "I see that you are still the best, even in the castle"

Erol opened his eyes in surprise and turned to see him at once. "Rhoam!" he said smiling. He gave her a big hug. "Man, but what are you doing here?" the blue-eyed asked him. "I thought your father had sent you to take care of his Akkala lands"

Rhoam suddenly felt a bit suffocated. Perhaps the mention of his father had something to do with it. "Do you think we go out for a walk?" After saying it, he remembered that he was a soldier and that he had no idea if he already had a curfew or something like that. "You may?"

"Sure," Erol replied. "Let's go out to the patio"

They walked in silence until they reached the courtyard where the cavalries and more training equipment for the knights and soldiers were located. Some younger soldiers were training with dolls or target shots. Several stable hands were brushing the horses inside the stables.

"And?" Erol's voice brought him out of his trance "Why has the son of the owner of all Akkala come to the castle?" he asked as he sat down on a wooden bench that had several belts and parts of armor hanging.

"I have come to court Princess Zelda," Rhoam replied, sitting down next to his friend. He could feel how his friend looked at him in amazement.

"What?" Erol replied quickly. He seemed to be aware of his abruptness and then added more information. "I thought Princess Hilda was not interested in getting married ... yet"

"I know," Rhoam replied, puzzled at how Erol used the princess' middle name. "I knew my father had mentioned having told the Queen Mother a few times about me. You know he has a lot of influence in court. I didn't do anything; I didn't even think about wanting to be part of this. But, two weeks ago we received a letter, saying that the Queen accepted my intentions to court her daughter. After that everything happened very quickly. My father told me that it was a unique opportunity and that I could not spoil it. A week later he sent me in a carriage and now I am here.”

Erol looked at him with some concern. "Doesn't the age difference scare you a little?"

Rhoam laughed. "Everyone wants a beautiful young wife, even when they are old." Besides, he wasn’t that old. He was in his thirties, for Hylia’s sake.

His friend frowned. “Rhoam… this is not just any girl. She is the Princess of Hyrule… and my friend”

The nobleman looked at him with wide eyes. "How are you friends with the Princess?" he asked her.

"I was his personal guard" Erol replied.

"You were?" Rhoam questioned it. He knew that being a personal guard for someone of royalty was a very important job, requiring full time. Also, I knew that the only way to stop being was if you died or if your master let you go. Of course, the first one didn't apply, unless he was talking to a ghost.

"I'm going to get married, Rhoam" Erol smiled, it was a very big and sincere smile. "I asked Hilda ... sorry, Princess Zelda, if she could give me a few days off so I could go see my fiancée in Hateno, but instead of just giving me the holidays she said that I could leave my position if I wanted, so that I could have a good marriage. ”

"And you accepted ... you must be a very stupid lover" Rhoam said, laughing. Any royal guard fought to be a personal guard to someone of royalty, due to the little work involved and good pay, plus the great benefits that this entailed. No other job as a soldier left the same payment.

“I was not going to accept, but soon she said that she could get me a position in the Fort of Hateno. I just thanked her. The next day she came and told me that she had spoken to the lieutenant and that she had managed to secure me the position of captain. Of course, the payment is lower, but it is enough to live in a small town.” Erol sheathed his shining sword, then looked Rhoam in the eye. "That is why I will always be grateful to Her Highness, and I will always have great affection for her."

Rhoam gave him a small smile, but he felt that this sounded more like a threat than an affirmation. He tried not to look nervous. "And who is the lucky one?"

Erol looked at the sky, his eyes filled with joy. "Do you remember Lily?"

"I can't believe it ..." Rhoam ran his hand over his face and opened his mouth wide "The beautiful Lily finally managed to fall into your hands" He slapped him hard on the back "Damn you lucky bastard"

Erol laughed very loudly and raised his eyebrows "He fell many times, rather" Rhoam laughed out loud "When her parents died, she went to live in Hateno, and once her Highness decided to visit the fort, I saw her again. We both felt that we should be together.”

"Congratulations, friend," Rhoam said to him, then looked towards the castle. "I hope to have something like you and Lili with Princess Zelda"

"Hilda" Erol replied. "The Princess likes to be called by her middle name"

Rhoam nodded at him and crossed his arms. "I'll take it in ..."

"My Lord!" a lanky man with glasses approached. He started breathing heavily, it seemed he had come running.

Rhoam looked at him curiously.

"My lord ..." he said again, trying to regain his composure. Then he cleared his throat and stretched out his hand. "My name is Theod ... I am your personal assistant." Rhoam squeezed his hand and smiled. Theod looked with a raised eyebrow at Erol and also brought his hand up to him, and he likewise squeezed it. “I was looking for you because the Princess has come out of her daily prayers and in less than an hour she will go down to have dinner with her mother. It is very important that you are there.”

"Oh right," said Rhoam, without getting up. "Then in about 40 minutes I´ll go to the dining room"

"Of course not, my Lord. You need to wear a different type of clothing than the one you are wearing. Here at Hyrule Central dinners are more… sophisticated.” mentioned him.

Rhoam instantly understood that it was necessary to leave and got up from the bench. Erol did the same, and then they looked at each other with some discomfort due to Theod's presence.

"Well, my friend ..." Rhoam began to mention to him. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'm sorry to tell you that tomorrow I am leaving Hateno at dawn," Erol replied, with a little apathy on his face. "I hope that when I return to the capital you will already be a prince consort," he said, patting his arm.

"I leave everything in the hands of Hylia" the Akkaliano replied and then they hugged each other. Rhoam approached Theod, who had a totally disapproving face and soon started walking, leaving him behind. "See you friend!" Rhoam said, once he had already caught up with Theod.

Erol waved goodbye and soon disappeared into the castle. Theod led him down another path, and soon they were climbing stairs.

"My lord, I recommend you not establish much relationship with people of lower ... level than you" Theod commented, after a few minutes of silence. "It is necessary for you to establish suitable ties, being the future prince consort"

Rhoam rolled his eyes, but said nothing, just followed him. Suddenly he realized they were on their way to his rooms once more. He looked confused at Theod.

"Are we heading to my rooms?" asked the future king.

"Of course, my Lord. You need to change your outfit, as I already mentioned.” Arriving at Rhoam's bedroom door, Theod took out some keys and opened it. Rhoam was slightly disgusted to learn that so many people had access to his room but said nothing. “Your outfits for the week have already been chosen. All according to the Princess’ activities.”

Rhoam was upset. So, he couldn't be free to choose his clothes. What other things would you deprive him of if he stayed at the castle? and, worse still, if he married the princess?

He felt a knot in his stomach and soon it began to hurt. He needed to calm down. It was a simple dinner, with two women who by coincidence were the owners of the country where he lived. No pressure.

Jonatan was inside the room and was removing the outfit from the closet. He quickly approached the side of a mirror, pants in his hands. "Would you do me a favor by approaching the mirror, my lord?"

Rhoam walked over to where the man was, and then stared at him in confusion. Jonatan looked at him the same way. "Mmmm ... your pants, my Lord" he commented.

Rhoam raised an eyebrow. So now she had to undress in front of two men. Sigh. What did it matter? He began to unbutton his pants and soon pulled them down. Jonatan helped him out of his feet and likewise helped him put on the new ones. They were soft, and of great quality. They felt the same as the ones he had already brought, but he thought it was best not to mention anything.

Jonatan literally dressed him, and in the end Rhoam wore dark blue pants, a high-necked shirt, and a short jacket like those worn by all the nobles in the center of the country, unlike Akkala, where they wore long jackets. The entire outfit had intricate embroidery, and gold. It was excessive, but Rhoam supposed that was the way things were in Castle town.

"Are you comfortable, my lord?" Theod asked, who had been watching the entire time.

"A little tight on the belly, but fine," he said, laughing.

Theod made no gesture. “It is necessary to maintain a good figure, my Lord. Perhaps it is necessary to take care of what we consume,” he said. And Rhoam thought maybe it would be nice if he closed his mouth. "Are you ready for dinner?"

The Akkalian nodded and Theod opened the door, leaving it open for him to pass. Rhoam came out, disgusted by the tight feeling on his body. He wondered what size his father had said it was in the letter. Probably two sizes less. That damn bastard.

Again, he followed Theod through the gloomy castle walls and the feeling of dizziness and stomachache became more evident. He soon began to feel insecure about his body. What if the princess also thought it was two sizes slimmer? What if you didn't like his stocky build? What if she thought he looked too old for her?

For Hylia, how nauseous he felt.

After a few minutes, he found himself in front of a huge wooden door. Theod was looking at him impatiently. He hadn't even realized when he'd gotten there, all because he was thinking of other things.

"We're late, the princess and queen are already inside," said Theod, somewhat scared. "Be sure to apologize," he said, and without waiting for Rhoam to answer, he opened the door.

The Lord quickly looked around the place. It was spacious and luxurious, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room. In the center was a large, long dining room, where a large number of people could sit. He could see that there were only two. In one place was the Queen Mother, who was smiling widely at her, and on the other side, she saw Princess Hilda for the first time.

Rhoam believed he knew what a beautiful woman was. There were beautiful women in Akkala, both noble and commoners, and he had been lucky to be with some. He had kissed beautiful women. He had shared a bed with a few. He had fallen in love with very few.

He bowed.

But then he realized, that he had not met Princess Hilda to be able to point out what it was to be beautiful or not. Hilda was beautiful. It seemed like something out of this world. Fearfully he raised his head and then rose from the ground as well. Trembling, he approached the young woman.

Up close it was worse. Or better. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Her gray eyes. Her braided blonde hair. Her full lips. Her little mouth. Then she smiled, and everything lost its meaning.

It was then that Rhoam realized something.

He had fallen madly in love with the princess of the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Rhoam is a hopeless romantic.


	3. Nothing in common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Rhoam engage in conversation for the first time, but unfortunately things do not work out conveniently for either of them.

"The princess will be free this afternoon." Theod said, as he fixed the Akkalian's coat clasp. "It is the perfect opportunity for both of you to go for a walk and find out what have in common"

"I don't know how a man my age could share tastes with a twenty-something like the princess," Rhoam replied, scratching his neck. The fabric was very itchy.

"The princess is a mature woman" Theod walked away to visualize the result of outfit "It was a good choice to choose blue fabrics, My Lord. They go very well with you" he mentioned.

Rhoam looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a long jacket with light blue embroidery. It was the color of royalty. He wondered if that had anything to do with it.  
He had been in the castle for two weeks and had seen the princess only on a few occasions, almost always being dinner. However, he had not been able to establish conversation beyond the cordial, since the Queen Mother always had another nosy noble around her.  
He had learned little about her. He knew that every afternoon she went out to pray in front of the statue of Hylia. Rhoam could not help but be impressed, as she stood for hours in front of the relic, without moving, uttering words impossible to hear.

Sometimes he wondered what she prayed so much about.

He also learned that she didn't like fish, and her favorite dessert was apple pie. She had a habit of separating food on the plate. She almost always wore braided hair.  
And that was it.

"You have to come down, My Lord" Theod mentioned, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Jonatan" mentioned, and the young man came out of the corner where he observed. “Please get the Lord's saddle outfit ready. The princess may want to ride at sunset. "

Jonatan simply ducked his head. Rhoam wondered why he couldn't ride in his current clothes.

However, he followed Theod without mentioning anything. They went down endless stairs. For Hylia, how she hated the blissful castle stairs. And they reached the backyard of the castle. There was a small house made of glass there, and he could see that the princess was inside, talking to one of her guards.

"Wow, my Lord." Theod pushed him away. "It is an honor that the princess invites someone to her greenhouse"

"Greenhouse?" he asked, but Theod was already gone by the time he turned around. He didn't know what a greenhouse was. Maybe that was already a problem.  
Anyway, he walked towards the place. Upon entering, the princess smiled at him amiably, and he could feel his cheeks coloring.

"Rhoam" said the princess, approaching him. "Nice to see you come" she put a hand on her chest. "Look, this is Hansen, my personal guard" she said, and the guard put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, my Lord" he mentioned, Rhoam squeezed his hand. He looked at the guard. He was middle-aged, with a short beard like his. It was quite different from Erol.

"Nice to meet you," replied the noble.

"Hansen, if it's not too much trouble ..." Hilda looked at him with a smile. Could you give us some privacy? I don't think there is much danger inside the greenhouse.” She commented.

"Of course, Your Highness" he bowed. "I'll be outside if you need me"

Hilda watched the guard walk away and then looked at Rhoam. "Finally," she took him by the arm. "we can finally talk alone" began to direct him through the greenhouse. “The truth is, my new guard is a bit infuriating. It is as if a wall follows me. Very serious.” She stopped and looked straight at him. "I like people who engage in conversation"

Rhoam understood the hint, so he thought he needed to talk about something. "What is a greenhouse?" Instantly he regretted it. For Hylia, the princess would think he was stupid.

Hilda opened her eyes, then smiled. He took his arm again and they started walking. "Well, you see, it is a space for growing plants." She looked around. "We try to create a perfect environment so that plants can develop in a better way, avoiding sudden changes in climate." pointed at the ceiling. "During the summer we cover the roof with a mesh to avoid excessive contact with sun rays"

"That's very interesting," said Rhoam, who didn't know what else to say. It is not as if he was very interested in plants.

"Would you like to know a little about what we have planted here?" she asked. Then she pointed to a small plant. Look, this is a Blue Nightshade. It is a common flower, and during the dark it radiates a bluish reflection. It is beautiful, right?”

"Yes," he replied. "Not as much as you, though, Your Highness." He wanted to hit himself on the head. Who the hell could think of such stupidity?

But the princess did not seem to take so much importance and smiled hugely. "You are very kind, my Lord," he replied. "Come with me, let's look at all the flowers"  
Together they walked along the greenhouse, which, although it did not seem very large, had many plants and flowers. Hilda seemed very passionate about it and told Rhoam everything, who didn't seem to remember what she had said a second earlier because of how fast she spoke. In any case, he listened to her, since the way in which she explained each of the characteristics seemed charming to him.

When there were no other plants left to explain, they both left the greenhouse, where there was a table set with tablecloth and delicious snacks.

“In the afternoons I usually come and water the plants, in addition to writing down their changes. Then I like to have tea” she sat down in one of the chairs. "Would you like to join me?" she asked Rhoam, who was still standing.

"Of course," he mentioned, sitting down. He took one of the cookies that were there. "It's delicious," he said, after having bitten it.

"Mr. Lucas is a genius in the kitchen," she said, taking a muffin with a strawberry on top. "He makes the best apple pie I've ever had"

"I have observed that you eat a lot of apple pie." Rhoam said. Then he realized that it had sounded strange enough. “It's not that I watch you eat. But, but, I can see that you usually ask for pie” 

Hilda laughed. "Yes, it is my favorite dessert" she mentioned. Then she put her face in her hands. "Tell me Rhoam, what is your favorite dessert?"

"Mmm," Rhoam thought as he chewed. "I must say the lemon cake." Hilda made a funny face of disgust. "You do not like it, my lady?"

"Not at all, I must admit," then she laughed out loud. She put her finger on her chin. "And let's see ... What is your favorite color?"

"Red" said Rhoam. "And yours?"

"Gold" she replied.

"That explains why all your clothes are embroidered with gold thread"

"It may have something to do, yes" she began to eat cake. "If we are going to spend time together, we need to get to know each other a little." She brought the spoon to her mouth. "Is there something you would like to know about me?"

"Do you have a favorite hobby?" he asked, being the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, as you could see, I love botany," she said, taking another bite. "Besides that, I also like knitting, drawing and playing the harp." He felt a little useless. "And you?"

He thought about what he might say. What did he know to do? Virtually few things, to tell the truth, other than using the sword, and he wasn't that good. "I think my favorite hobby is playing cards with my friends and ... mmm" he thought for a few seconds, then smiled. “I must say that I love hunting, and I must admit that I am quite good. Whenever I go hunting I come home with a great reward”

"And why do you hunt, my Lord?" asked the Princess, who had become quite serious. "Is there no one hunting for you?"

“Yes, there is, but I must say that it entertains me quite a bit. I find it very entertaining” he said with a smile.

Princess Hilda did not smile. Instead, she looked at him accusingly. "Well, it seems to me the worst of misdeeds. Killing a living being for fun even seems disgusting to me.”

Rhoam did not know what to say. He had never thought of that. Hunting was almost an integral part of training the Akkala nobles, who hunt at least once a week. Parents and children went together. He himself accompanied his father when he was a boy.

Both were in an awkward silence that was only emancipated by the sips of tea from the Princess. Hilda seemed absorbed in her thoughts, she did not look offended by any means, but she was melancholic.

He looked at her for a few seconds. He opened his mouth and then closed it again.He didn't know if it was right to ask what he had in mind. "My Lady ... if it is my concern ... why did you choose me?"

Hilda put the cupcake aside and looked at it. Then she sighed and looked at the birds flying overhead. "As the heir to the throne of Hyrule, it is my responsibility to engender children to allow the sacred power to be passed on." the princess scratched her arm. “That means I have to be engaged before 21, married before 22 and with children at 24. I know that for us, the royal family, marriage is nothing more than a business or a formality. However, I wanted to be a little more selfish and allow myself to choose someone I could be happy with.” She looked at Rhoam once again. “Lord Rhoam, I chose you because I saw in you more than just a pampered nobleman from Akkala. I could see that you went and spent some time training with the army and that you explored beyond the borders of the kingdom. I know that made you more hylian, and I knew I could broaden the panorama beyond the social circle in which I am always surrounded, with cretins who don't know how to be kind. So, I chose you.”

Rhoam was silent. What would she think if he told her that he spent years telling his father that he hated the army? What if she realized he was indeed a spoiled Akkala boy? "My Lady, forgive me for offending you, but I am not sure if I am the person who thinks I am"

Hilda raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"I entered the army not because I wanted to, but because the Bosphoramus Family has had the tradition for generations to do it." he explained. “Every time we left the kingdom and faced enemies, I couldn't help but feel fear, and if it wasn't because my father had forced me to do it, I never would have joined the army.”

"I think that doesn't make you a coward, but a simple hylian." replied Hilda, who put her hand close to his. "I think we both understand then, what it is that we have to do things out of tradition, and not out of pleasure."

"I think you are right." Rhoam smiled for the first time. Theod was right, the princess was a very mature person. "I must admit that I didn't come here because I wanted to, also"

The princess frowned. "What do you mean?"

Rhoam suddenly felt the tension in the conversation. "Well ... I came because of the fact that it would be a great offense to the crown to have refused the invitation"

"But it was you who ran as a suitor" she said, somewhat angry.

"It was my father," he admitted.

"So… I'm here, striking up a man who doesn't want to be talking to me," she mentioned, getting up. "Well, my Lord, if you are not interested in courting me, you are free to leave whenever you wish." Offended, the Princess turned to her guard, who was still watching her from the greenhouse entrance. "And it seems to me the best, taking into account that we have nothing in common. If you'll excuse me, I'll go do my night prayers. Good evening,” she said out loud.

Rhoam said nothing. He watched as the young woman walked away, walking towards the castle. Then she was lost between the gray walls.

Apparently, he would no longer have to use his ridding suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry for taking so long, but things, as you know, have become a little crazy. Anyway, I hope you are liking this story and I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors, but English isn't my first lenguage!
> 
> Stay safe friends, keep on reading fanfiction in your homes.


	4. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days go by and Hilda does not intend to speak to Rhoam. Then the Queen decides to chat with her.

"Now you run the thread through ... no, no, it's not like that" the woman scolded Hilda once more, then she inhaled air very hard, and closed her eyes. "Your Highness, you have to pass the thread underneath, not over it" she mentioned, her kind tone keeping a little exasperation.

"Yes, I'm sorry". Hilda began to fray the skirt she was making.

She knew that learning to sew was idiotic, just like all the other things they taught noble women, but that day she was especially impatient with the tutor. She really wanted to knock her teeth out.

But Hilda smiled as she cut the strings with the scissors and decided it was time to stop thinking about the mistake she had made last week with Rhoam.  
Yes, perhaps she had exaggerated in the way she had spoken to him, but the truth was that she indeed had been hurt by his words. 

And of course, everyone in the castle was talking about it now. About how the Princess and the Akkalian noble had not spoken for days.

A knock on the door made Hilda look up.

"Enter, please," she said, setting aside the needle and cloth.

"Your Highness" a guard entered and bowed. "The Queen calls for you" he said.

Hilda pained an emptiness in the stomach. So, she had already found out. It was obvious that she would, but she thought that maybe her mother had let it go because several had passed since her -accident- with the Akkalian.

She figured there was no way around it, so she got up from her seat and walked into the hall, where the guard was waiting for her.

They both started walking, the guard behind her, of course, and after going downstairs and through doors, they reached the Queen Mother’s study, who was reading documents along with her Sheikah counselor. Neither looked up when the Princess arrived.

"Well then we can agree that the tax increase is not necessary" said the Queen Mother, the glasses she used to read almost falling out of her nose. "Very well, Lady Keysi, you may withdraw."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said the old Sheikah, slowly rising from her seat. She walked towards the exit and passed by Hilda "Princess" she said, making a small bow, as she greeted her with a smile.

"My Lady," Hilda replied, ducking her head a little.

The old woman went out, closing the door behind her, and the Queen Mother removed the glasses from her nose, stroking her brow a little.

"Reading so many papers a day makes my head hurt," she said. She stopped stroking herself and looked at Hilda. "Sit down, my love," she mentioned, pointing to the chair in which Lady Keysi had previously sat.

Hilda approached and obeyed her mother, sitting across from her.

"Every day I thank Hylia for all the blessings she has allowed me to have throughout my life." she said, looking directly into Hilda's eyes. "The day you were born, my daughter, was the best day of my life."

Hilda wanted to hide behind the painting that was hanging on the wall.

“And when your father died, Hylia have him in her holy glory, I begged the Goddess every night for wisdom so that I could raise you alone, and She granted it to me, and I am grateful, because you have become an excellent woman… an excellent woman who will one day be an excellent queen ”she reached out her hand to Hilda's. “So, when I heard the rumor about the way you spoke to Lord Rhoam, I thought it was just nonsense and blasphemy. But then I spoke to Sir Hansen and I couldn't help feeling a great humiliation when he confirmed it to me.” she squeezed her daughter's hand. "So today I ask you ... Is it possible to know what is happening to you?" She looked at her with tight lips.

Hilda looked down. "I do not know…"

"You do not know?" replied the queen. “But you do know how this can affect us, right? You studied the Bosphoramus family and you know the power they have. You know that if Lord Bosphoramus is offended by the way you spoke to his son, he may prevent you from marrying until all this scandal is forgotten by the other nobles, and that may take years.”

"Yes, I know." Hilda replied, without looking into her mother's eyes.

The queen sighed and pulled her hand away from her daughter's. “Tell me, did that man do something wrong? Did he try to go overboard with you?” she asked, concern in her voice.

"No, mother," answered Hilda, who felt her eyes fill with tears.

"So?"

"I ..." Hilda was speechless. She felt a lump in her throat, and it was difficult for her to speak. "I just thought it would be different"

"Different?" asked her mother, who now had both elbows resting on the table.

"I thought I would feel something for him" Hilda let a tear spill down her face. "But, I see him and I talk to him, and I don't feel anything."

The queen was silent for a few minutes. Nothing was heard in the small study, other than their breaths. The Princess felt ashamed, as when her mother called her attention for mischief.

"Child, you do not know this man, it is normal that you do not feel anything for him." the queen spoke. “I knew your father until our wedding day. I know they were different times, but for a time I hated your grandfather for making me marry a stranger.” Hilda looked at her for the first time. Her mother had never told her about her father in that way. “And it took years for me to understand that as much as he loved me, he loved Hyrule more. And once I understood that, I realized that your father was not that bad, and we both fell in love.” She smiled.

"The good thing is that I am not my father." the queen kept talking. "And I want to give my daughter a chance to choose her future." she took her by the hand again. “However, I am also a queen, and I have to set my conditions. If you don't want to be with Rhoam, you better say it now before this problem gets bigger. You still have time to meet more men, but once you turn 21, I'll decide who my son-in-law will be if you haven't decided yet. You understand?"

"Yes, mother," Hilda replied, and tried to make a small smile.

"Very well" the queen gave her a smile so big that her eyes narrowed. Then with her free hand she began to caress his daughter's. “Rhoam is a good man, Hilda. If you want to listen to my advice as a mother, I'd be the one to give it a try. Besides, he is not bad to look at and boy… is he tall.”

Hilda laughed. "You are right" commented the Princess. "I will give him a chance."

"Then we have a deal," the woman laughed too. "Now go away, you are young, find what to do" she waved her hand away, and Hilda got up from her seat quickly and left the study.

She began to walk down the corridor, turning around to the castle wing where the visitors and nobles stayed. 

"Do you know what Lord Rhoam's rooms are?" she asked a guard who was on patrol through the hallways.

The guard informed her that she was nearby and upon reaching the nobleman's wooden door, Hilda sighed before knocking loudly.

She felt a little panicked but tried to control herself as she listened to the nobleman's footsteps approach the door.

"Princess?" the man asked when he saw her outside his bedroom.

"Hello Rhoam," said the princess, her hands clasped behind her back. "I ... mmm ... can I come in?"

Rhoam looked at her strangely, but then nodded "Yes, yes of course."

Hilda entered the nobleman's chambers, and approached the corner sofa, sitting down without asking. She started moving her hands in her lap.

"Do you need something?" Rhoam asked, looking towards the door, as if waiting for someone to enter and arrest him.

"Yes, Rhoam, I ..." Hilda swallowed her pride for a moment. "I wanted to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have talked to you like that” she mentioned.  
Rhoam looked at her with surprise. "Oh," he walked over and sat on the bed. "Sure, no problem"

Hilda suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. That was all? “We were both being honest with each other and then I got mad at what you said. I must admit that my anger was without foundation, and I regret it.”

"No problem, Your Highness, I think I could have expressed myself in a better way." added the Akkalian. "Although I came here with no desire to know you, I must say that my intentions have changed." He was looking at her with his hands on his knees, and Hilda looked at the way his shirt was wrapped around his bicep area.

"In what ways have they changed?" asked the Princess, returning her gaze to the man's eyes.

"I wish you would give me another chance, princess, I think ... I think we can get along very well," he said, smiling at her.

Hilda returned a small smile. Rhoam didn't seem very interesting, but he was a good person, after all. Maybe giving it a try wasn't a bad idea.

"Sounds like a good idea," replied the Princess, who rose quickly from the sofa, and Rhoam followed suit. "But don't think I'm going to give in so easily, my lord," she said, approaching the door. "I'm still offended," she gave him a smile, before opening the door and leaving without giving him a chance to answer.

She began giggling as she walked in the castle’s corridor as a few people stared at her with dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you find the story interesting. I hope that you don't find this chapter so blah but It is needed in order for you to know Hilda before... well... you know. 
> 
> I'm trying to build a character that reseembles Zelda from BOTW but that is not exactly the same.  
> Hilda is also stubborn and temperamental, but she always puts her position as royalty before anything, while Zelda is not exactly like that. You'll see in future chapters when Zelda is introduced. 
> 
> Also, I think Queen Zelda is the bomb as a parent, unlike Rhoam. 
> 
> I'll try to make chapters longer, but I like short, straight-to-the-point plots, so stay with me!
> 
> Take care of yourselves.


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhoam and Hilda go to Hateno and they share some secrets.

_Dear and beautiful mother:_

_I hope you are well._

_I have to admit that I miss Akkala more than I should and I imagined. Living in Hyrule Castle is not as glamorous as I thought it would be. I do not want you to get bad ideas, I have been treated as civil and courteous as someone can treat a person here, however ... I feel that I am trapped in a large gray ~~prison~~ cage, where I am the animal that everyone observes behave, waiting for me to make a mistake so they can sacrifice me. _

_The royal council and the queen do not allow me to carry out my activities as I please, but under their conditions. I cannot even choose my clothes without being approved by my "personal assistant" who is nothing more than a spy for the council. Every move I make seems to be wrong for him (them)._

_And not only that, but my courtship with the Princess has not been what I expected. The Princess, despite being a delicate and gentle woman, is difficult to please. I feel that my presence overwhelms and annoys her. I'm sorry to tell you that I don't think I'm the one. I know that father will be offended and disappointed in me, but I have done what I could. I prefer your disappointment to my unhappiness for the rest of my life._

_I hope to see you soon._

_With love, Rhoam._

Rhoam looked at the ink-covered sheet and then tore it into small pieces. Again, fear had won him over.

_A disappointment ... I'm just a disappointment._

He sighed. What the hell had gone through his head? He soon began to think about everything that could have happened if someone had opened his letter. Or what his father would have said if his mother had told him. There was no other choice, he would have to stay in Castle Town until he married the Princess ... or until they let him go.

"The Princess is ready to go on with the journey, My Lord," Theod commented, coming dangerously close to where Rhoam was sitting.

He put the scraps of paper in his coat as he got up from the desk chair where he was sitting. "Perfect," Rhoam replied, as he went down the stairs to the second floor of the inn.

When he got downstairs, he could see that Princess Hilda was talking to the owner, who seemed very excited.

"Ah, Rhoam," said Hilda, looking at him with a small smile. "The carriage is ready"

"Very well," Rhoam replied, approaching her.

"I hope your stay here has been the best, Your Highness!" said the owner, bowing a lot. Rhoam wanted to roll his eyes but was able to contain himself. The way people behaved around royalty seemed absurd to him.

"Of course, I did, in truth, I have no complaints." the Princess mentioned, trying to get her hand out of the stampede of kisses the old man was giving her. "Unfortunately, we have to leave at this moment in order to reach Hateno before sunrise. Isn't that so, Rhoam?”

Rhoam suddenly seemed to realize reality upon hearing his name. He nodded. "Oh yes, of course, in order to get to the wedding," he said.

"Yes, yes, Your Highness," said the owner of the inn, moving aside and allowing the nobles to pass. "May the Goddess accompany you on your journey," he mentioned, as they both walked by his side.

Hilda just smiled, saying goodbye to all the people watching her on her way out.

Finally, she reached the carriage, where with the help of the guard she climbed, followed by Rhoam. When the carriage door closed, Rhoam let out a sigh that he did not know he had contained.

Hilda looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You have to learn to contain your emotions and treat people gently if you want to become Prince Consort," she commented, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Will I become one?" Rhoam asked, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

Hilda said nothing and looked out the window. Rhoam looked at her for a few more moments, then looked out as well.

Hyrule's green pastures moved rapidly as the carriage moved forward. The sky was a beautiful blue. It was a beautiful day, but he couldn't help but feel out of place, all the more in such a small space.

"Hilda ..." he said, and when the woman turned to look at him, he regretted calling her. "I'm sorry I'm causing you so much pain" he said, letting go of what he had wanted to say to her for months. "If you are not happy with me, I can go and say that it was my fault and not yours"

Hilda looked at him with a sad smile. "None of this is your fault, Rhoam," she said, and then looked back out.

Rhoam was exasperated. He hated how she didn't try to live with him, despite having already spent three long months together at almost every moment. "Then tell me what the hell I did or what I have to do so that you don't look at me with such contempt!"

Hilda looked at him in surprise, almost caught off guard by his words and Rhoam felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have spoken to her that way. He was out of line. The guards would get him out of the carriage right now.

"I am the one who despises me," said Hilda calmly. She looked into his eyes. "I am with a good man, who does everything to earn my love, and I do everything in my power to get away from him, even though it was I who decided to be with him" a tear escaped from her right eye. "And all because I am still in love with another man who does not love me, with whom I can never be and who will soon be a married man." she brought her face closer to Rhoam. "And because I'm stupid. A stupid girl on her way to his wedding, even though she knows it will hurt her a lot” she finally said, and looked back out the window, away from Rhoam.

The Akkalian was speechless. So, he was accompanying his future wife to another man's wedding. Another man she was still in love with. He looked out the window too. Things had gotten a little complicated.

At dawn, a sudden jump from the carriage made Rhoam wake up. He tried to move his neck to the side, feeling a sharp pain behind his head. "For Din ..." he said, rubbing his neck.

"It won't be long before we get to Hateno," said Hilda, who seemed to be fully awake. The sunlight gradually began to illuminate her face. " We passed the fort a few minutes ago." she ended.

Rhoam just groaned. The damn neck was killing him. "I just want to get off this damned carriage" he told her.

Hilda smiled. Rhoam couldn't help but notice that the tension of the previous day had receded. Then he thought that maybe the only thing the Princess needed was to be honest. Maybe things were going to get better now that he already knew the truth. He didn't care that she still loved another man. That could change.

The carriage came to a complete halt and a guard opened the door. "We have reached your Highness." he said, extending his hand, which Hilda took. "I'm sorry to tell you that many people are waiting for you"

"Oh no problem" she said, before getting out of the carriage. Sure enough, as they got out of the carriage, a lot of people were waving and whispering, waiting to be greeted by royalty. The guards held them back for a bit until Hilda approached the people and began to greet them and listen to their inconvenience.

"We need more effective drainage," a middle-aged man mentioned to her. "Two children have become ill from the sewage collection in the stream"

"Of course, we have to fix that" Hilda replied, with infinite patience.

This activity lasted for more than an hour, and Rhoam did not know what to do with his life. Some curious people asked him who he was, to which he could only answer that he was -the princess's boyfriend- and people only exclaimed a -oh- and ignored him later.

When the Princess finally said goodbye to the people and started walking around the city, Rhoam followed her, a few steps behind. She watched as Hilda waved at the running children, with a huge smile on her face, and wondered if he would have the ability to behave like this, as she had questioned him the day before.

After walking for a few minutes, a chubby man came running to where they were, his face flushed from the apparent exercise. "Your Highness!" He put his hand on his chest as he bowed. "An apology, I'm sorry to say the news is late in such a small town."

"You don't have to worry, mayor." said the Princess. "If you follow me, I can show you your rooms…" said the mayor, walking to the right.

"Of course," replied Hilda. They walked for a few minutes, Hilda striking up a conversation with the mayor, talking about something Rhoam couldn't hear. Looking around, he realized that this town was beautiful, and understood why Erol would have chosen there to live, even though it was a far cry from Hyrule Central for his liking.

Although maybe that's what Erol was looking for. Get as far away from royalty as possible.

Maybe he had to follow his example.

When they stopped, they came to a country house, with reddish roofs and white walls. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers.

"But what beauty!" Hilda exclaimed, touching the petals of a beautiful yellow flower. "The variety of flowers that grow in this place is incredible"

"The climate of Hateno is perfect for almost any type of crop" said the mayor. “It makes it perfect to have a country house”

Hilda smiled and admired the flowers again. She waved her hand and one of her maids handed her a notebook and some pencils. Soon he began to write something down on the paper. "I will spend a few hours drawing" she spoke to the mayor, who was looking at her with admiration. "Thank you very much for your kindness. My companions will take care of getting settled.”

"Of course, Your Highness," said the mayor, bowing and walking away.

"Your Highness" spoke to Theod, who had been behind Rhoam the entire time. “The house has two rooms. As a suggestion, the largest room may be for you and the other for My Lord” he mentioned, pointing to Rhoam. "Your maids and servers can stay in the tents we brought and some guards will stay at the post"

"Sure, okay," replied Hilda, who seemed to have not even paid attention to him.

Soon the servants and guards began to mobilize, carrying all the suitcases towards the house and towards the tents they set up.

Rhoam was sitting near the door, on a rock protruding from the ground, while Hilda was drawing on her pad.

"Incredible" said Hilda. Rhoam craned his neck to see what surprised her.

Between the roots of a small bush, there was a flower with blue and white petals, that he had never seen.

"What kind of flower is that?" asked the noble, approaching to the side of Hilda.

"It is a Silent Princess" Hilda replied, as she colored in her notebook.

"It is a very rare flower, because it only grows in nature, and in places that meet the specifications it requires"

“Silent Princess? That is a very peculiar name.” Rhoam mentioned, stroking the petals with his sturdy hands.

"Would you like to know the story behind the name?" asked the princess, while looking at him with a smile. Rhoam nodded. “This flower was the favorite of one of Hyrule’s princesses. It is said that it was her favorite because it was with which the man of her life declared his love. However, one day a horrible war broke out, and her lover had to go to support the front. Days passed and he did not return. Then the princess made a promise: she would make a vow of silence, until the love of her life returned, because nothing made sense without him ... He never came back and the princess died without knowing what happened to her lover "

"That is a very sad story," said Rhoam, who was kneeling, looking at the flowers. "But as to every legend they added details that did not happen, I imagine"

"Not. That's how it all happened” said Hilda, who was frowning. She couldn't seem to perfect her drawing.

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw it," she said, closing the notebook.

"You saw it?" Rhoam was looking at her curiously. "Was it your mother or something?"

Hilda laughed. "No ... I have the gift of seeing the past"

Rhoam understood that this was the power of the Goddess that everyone spoke of. He knew that the royal women of Hyrule had the power to wield special gifts, but he had never exactly known what they were… no one understood it, except the royal family. It was something mysterious. Something that made the royals more special than anyone else in the kingdom. But he never thought about seeing the past as a gift from Hylia.

"Oh ..." he replied, interested. "You mother is also capable of that?”

“No” she answered, while stroking the flowers. “Every firstborn has different abilities. For example, my mother can heal wounds, but my grandmother saw the past as I did. However, they all have a gift, even if they develop it differently.”

“That is such a blessing” Rhoam said, moving a little. “And… what about the future?”

“What about it?” Hilda asked.

“Can you look into the future?” he looked at her straight into the eyes.

"The future is difficult to observe, it is scattered, changing." Hilda waved her hands. "It is like a storm in the desert, you manage to observe some things, but others you do not know if they are your imagination."

"Have you seen anything of our future?" Rhoam asked her.

Hilda looked at the flowers once more and rose from the ground. "No," she said, before walking towards the house.

Rhoam did not know if she was lying or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Hilda is lying?


	6. Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Rhoam attend Erol's wedding in Hateno.

Hilda felt a lump in her throat. And in the stomach. And in the heart.

She stared into infinity as the maids rubbed her body with aromatic soaps.

"Done, Your Highness," said one of the maids, bowing and showing him a towel. Hilda got up and allowed them to start drying her.

Then they brushed her hair and dressed her. The dress she had chosen was light blue, with flower embroidery along the torso. It was light and easy to carry, very suitable for the town climate.

They began to braid her hair. I would wear it up and with a nice flower headdress.

It took a few hours to finish making her look pretty. Hilda felt that the world was spinning.

She walked out the front door later, with Rhoam waiting for her. He was wearing a long olive green coat and a gold vest underneath.  
He looked good. Handsome, even.

"Should we go?" he asked, as he stretched out his arm for the Princess to take. He looked at her quickly and smiled. "You look beautiful"

Hilda blushed. Although she was used to flattery, "Equally," she replied, as she took his arm. He gave her a small smile because she might be foolish, but not rude.

Besides that Rhoam was a good person and did not deserve the bad treatment that she provided him many times.  
It wasn't his fault that she was a coward.

They walked together through the streets of Hateno, until they reached the entrance to the town. The arch that welcomed travelers was adorned with white flower guides, and now carried a cloth that said -Erol & Lily-.

The people who were gathered turned to look at them, and Hilda couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girlfriend. She was taking away her spotlight.

"Princess!" He heard a familiar voice yell at him. It was Erol.

He wore the ceremonial uniform of knights, the one they wore when they were given the title and possibly never again, with all the medallions that had been awarded to his arm. A woman was next to him.

Hilda had never seen Lily, the woman Erol had spoken about for months, but seeing her, she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about her beauty.

She had beautiful wavy brown hair, unlike her blonde with no volume.

Her skin was tanned and freckled, unlike her reddish paleness.

She was small and slim, with huge sky-blue eyes.

She was beautiful.

Dammit.

"Your Majesty," said Lily, bowing and clutching her flower crown to keep it from falling.

"Your Highness" Hilda corrected her. "Mmm ... -His Majesty- is used only for kings" she regretted the haughty way that had sounded.

Lily widened her eyes in shame. “Oh Hylia, I'm so sorry. I have never met someone of royalty in my life.” she said, looking at Erol.

Erol just laughed. "I am sure the Princess will find kindness in her heart to forgive you," he said. Then he looked at Hilda and Rhoam "I am very grateful that you have found time to come"

"Of course we couldn't miss it," Rhoam replied, with a huge smile.

Hilda didn't know what to say so she just smiled too. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, so she thought of something to mention. Something nice to mention.

"Your dress is beautiful" admitted the Princess, thinking that it was, despite being quite humble, in deference to the luxurious dresses that she owned.

Lily smiled. "Yours alike, Your Highness" replied "The ceremony is about to start, wouldn't you like to sit down?" she asked, pointing to two chairs Hilda guessed were for her and Rhoam.

"Sure, of course," Lily replied, walking towards the chairs.

It was strange, watching a peasant wedding. Almost all the weddings she had attended were from the aristocracy, where most of the women wore extravagant dresses that bothered them when sitting down. The men adorned their clothes with the most luxurious threads, of gold and silver, in addition to precious stones. There, most kept wearing the same clothes that they used to collect wheat.

Everyone was standing except her and Rhoam. Little by little the small space was filling up, and more than a hundred people gathered. Hilda wondered if there really were so many people who knew them or if the majority had come because she was there.

After almost an hour, the reverend arrived, a bald old man with kind eyes. The groom and bride were in their place, and the wedding began.  
The ceremony proceeded normally, not being very different from the weddings that took place in the castle or in the chapel. The votes were asked and all were answered with -yes-. Both hands were joined with a ribbon, which was blessed by the goddesses. Charms were exchanged.

“The blessing of the goddess Hylia has fallen on you. In her eyes you're now husband and wife. May your union last for a lifetime” said the reverend. "You can kiss as a symbol of love"

Hilda felt a pang in her chest when she saw Erol gently take Lily's face and bend down to reach her lips, a smile plastered on her face once he moved away from her.

The crowd started clapping and whistling, as different people approached the bride and groom to congratulate them. Hilda felt someone squeeze her hand and she realized that Rhoam had done it to show her support. It made her feel worse, but she said nothing. Instead, she got up, and walked towards the bride and groom.

"Congratulations" she said to both, taking each of them by the hands. Lily, who was flushed with emotion, gave her a hug.

Erol and Rhoam looked at her in surprise, and Hilda herself was surprised, too. Lily suddenly seemed to realize the seriousness of the matter. "Oh for Hylia! I'm not allowed to do that, am I? ” she said, laughing a little.

Hilda only faked a laugh. "No problem," she mentioned. "I think it is time for us to retire ..."

"Of course not!" Lily said, interrupting her. "The party continues, which is the most interesting part of weddings!"

"Lily ..." Erol took her by the waist with one hand "Perhaps Her Highness has things to do"

"I can stay," said Rhoam. Hilda knew instantly that he was doing it on purpose. She knew he was doing it to annoy her. "I really want to try the Hatenian wine you always talked about," he commented to Erol, with a huge smile. Then he turned to look at her. "If you like, I can accompany you to where your guards are, Your Highness," he mentioned, holding out his hand.

Hilda ignored him. "I think we can stay awhile," she said, with a fake smile on her face.

Lily jumped joyfully, and then she and Erol started to fix everything for the next party. Quickly among several men an enormous table was arranged, with four distinctive chairs: one for the bride and groom and others for the guests of honor (who were obviously Hilda and Rhoam). 

Another table was finished being set up, and later several women arrived with huge pots and pans, setting them on the table. There was everything: baked duck, carrot cream, spiced potatoes ... and much more. People started crowding and lining up so they could have a piece of the banquet.

"Come in Your Highness, come in," an old man said to Hilda, so that she could serve herself first. This was bizarre for her: she was used to having others serve her. She had to admit that it was a gratifying thing to be able to do something for herself.

"Do you need my help?" Rhoam asked him, seeing how she was struggling to cut the duck.

"Yes, please," replied the princess.

Rhoam nodded, and soon after a piece of duck leg was on his plate. He also cut something for him. As she did so, Hilda could see that although Rhoam was not the thinnest person she knew, he had his arms marked enough that his biceps showed through the shirt that was now visible when he took off the jacket.

"You're stopping the line," Rhoam mentioned, and Hilda snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ah yes ..." she said. They both walked to their seats, where Lily and Erol were chatting animatedly.

"I hope the food is to your liking," Lily commented to Hilda. She seemed to be just eating some grapes. Erol meanwhile, devoured a steak.

"You were right," Rhoam said, lowering the glass from his lips. "This is one of the best wines I have ever tasted"

"It is the best" Erol replied, speaking with his mouth full.

"Don't overdo it either," Rhoam replied. "Don't you like it a little, Hilda?" he asked the princess, who until now had only had water.

"I must say that I am not the best wine taster, but of course, I would like to try it" she held his glass towards Rhoam, who had the jug in his hand. A generous amount was served, and then he served himself more.

A few wines later, Hilda felt better than ever.

Erol and Lily were dancing, spinning on the grass while the local band played live songs. Songs that never played in the castle.

The song that followed was very fast and after certain notes, you had to applaud, something that seemed very funny to her.

"I think you liked the wine very much," Rhoam said, putting both hands together in unison. "Don't you plan to dance?" he asked, approaching her ear.

"You haven't invited me to do it," said Hilda, speaking louder than usual.

"Yes I did, and you said you didn't know how to dance this kind of songs"

Hilda looked at him oddly. She did not remember saying that. "Well, I don't care, let's dance" she ordered.

Rhoam got up and offered his hand. Hilda took it and couldn't help but notice how small her own was in comparison.

"It's easy, you just have to jump raising your feet and when the music reaches that note, and clap your hands," he said, taking her waist.

Hilda took Rhoam's shoulder. She felt very small by his side, despite not being a short woman. She felt the pull of his partner and followed the rhythm. At first she didn't know how to move his feet, but after a few minutes she learned. It wasn't that difficult, although it was more difficult than the dances they did in Castle Town.

She couldn't help but laugh. She felt light and bold. In the capital her mother would have scolded her, mentioning that it was not wise to drink that amount of wine. But now Hilda understood why all the nobles got drunk at the dances: it made everything look more fun.

Rhoam was laughing too. He easily lifted her off the ground when the song warranted him and she had to admit that he was a very good dancer.

The song ended and they both applauded on the track. Hilda felt her heart beat fast.

Another song started and Rhoam took her by the waist again. However, someone touched her shoulder before they could start their dance.

It was a teenager, around sixteen years old and had a big blush on his face. "Your Highness!" he mentioned, while looking down at the ground. "Would you give me this piece, please?"

Hilda laughed. "Of course!

From then on, people seemed to realize that it was possible to dance with the princess, so the invitations did not stop for hours. Hilda felt her feet couldn't take any more and quickly went to her chair. She dropped herself hard, letting out a sigh.

Rhoam laughed loudly.

"What?" Hilda asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Mmm ..." Hilda settled herself better in her chair, stretching her back. Then she moved her hand, trying to take the wine glass, but Rhoam pulled it away from her. 

"Hey!"

"I think you've had enough wine already," said Rhoam, laughing. He drank the remaining wine for her.

"Oh, but you can?" the princess scolded him.

"If you drink more you won't be able to continue dancing" the big man said, running a napkin over his beard to wipe off the remaining liquid drops. "Come, Hilda, let's go ...

"Sorry to interrupt you," a voice said. Hilda turned to her left and there was Erol, looking at her with a smile. "Would you grant me this piece, Your Highness?" he reached out for her. "Before all the wine in town runs out, if possible."

Hilda prayed to the goddesses that Erol thought the blush was for the wine and not for him. She reached for his hand and got up from the chair, but quickly removed her hand from his as she saw Lily approach. She had a big smile and her hair seemed to have fallen out of the updo she was wearing, her curls bouncing as she walked.

"Do you think it's time for dessert, Erol?" she said, taking him by the arm. Her smile seemed to fade for a few seconds as she met Hilda's face, but it quickly returned to her face.

"Oh sure, I just wanted to dance a piece with Hilda before she left," he said, smiling at his wife.

"Ah, of course!" Lily mentioned excitedly. "In that case I will dance with Rhoam" she said, approaching the big man. Quickly, she took his arm and pulled him. "Let's go!" she said, leading him to the track.

Rhoam laughed out loud and followed the little hylian, who looked even smaller at her side.

"I think your boyfriend's hands will be at the height of my wife's breasts" Erol mentioned, looking at them.

"Erol!" Hilda yelled, embarrassed by her friend's comment.

Erol laughed. "Well, we better go"

They walked shoulder to shoulder to the place. The music that was there was not as slow or as fast as the first that Hilda had danced with Rhoam, but she felt even more nervous anyway.

She felt the hand on her waist burn inside her, and she couldn't help but to look at Erol in the eyes. She wanted not to, but he looked at her calmly, with a small smile. He was gorgeous, with his sandy hair and dark blue eyes. His pointy nose. 

It was terrible.

"Do you think Rhoam is the one?"

Hilda blinked. "The one?"

"The next Prince Consort of Hyrule" Erol replied.

Hilda looked at her feet for a few minutes. Erol's white boots were stained from the toes and muddy underneath. In the castle they were always shiny. 

"Maybe," she replied. The question had taken her by surprise.

"So you don't love him," Erol pointed out. "If you don't love him, why are you still with him?" he asked angrily. "I know he is not the fairy tale prince, but he is a good person, and he is crazy about you."

"I do not have to reciprocate his feelings, it is not my duty," said Hilda, in a very correct way, as when she spoke to the council.

This made Erol frown even more, but then he looked at her sadly. "What is it, Hilda?" he told her, as they circled around another dancing couple.

"It happens that I love someone else." Hilda felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't cry. They couldn't see their princess cry. "And I think you know who that person is."

Erol looked at the sky. "It was never going to happen." he sighed. "You and I. And you know"

"That does not mean anything. There are many, many women of the court who go out with soldiers and know ...

"You are not just any woman from the court." he interrupted her, in a strong tone. “You are the Princess of Hyrule, future queen of Hyrule. We couldn't be together, it's reality. You have to accept it. ”

Erol's words pierced Hilda's heart like a sword. She felt humiliated and heated. If she hadn't been able to control her emotions, she probably would have slapped him. But she controlled herself. She looked him in the eye with a frown.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go. I will leave you alone forever." she promised the knight.

Erol looked at her for a few seconds. His expression was neutral, without any emotion. She'd seen him have that expression before. When fighting enemies.

"I love Lily" he replied.

"Good." Hilda released his shoulder quickly. "The song is over" she turned and walked towards Rhoam, who was having a conversation with the girlfriend.

She couldn't look at her. She was beautiful and free. It was gross looking at her.

"Time to go Rhoam," she said, once she arrived. "Get your things ready, please" Rhoam nodded, understanding that it was an order. When Hilda looked at Lily she smiled. “Thank you very much for the invitation, but it is time for us to sleep. A long journey awaits us tomorrow. ”

"Thank you so much for coming, Your Majesty," she bowed, lifting her dress a little. "Although it's a shame they don't stick around for dessert, Mrs. Dafness makes a delicious lemon pie."

"Next time it will be" Hilda replied. She turned around and walked to where Rhoam was, who was bringing some gifts that had been given to him by the people. She took his arm and they walked in silence, their guards following them a few meters behind.

The streets of Hateno were now uphill, which made her legs feel tired. She wanted to get to her bed and cry, and she hated being late. He felt that the tears were going to flow at any moment.

After a few minutes that felt forever, they reached the front door of the little house. Hilda climbed the small steps, and when she opened the door she could see the burning fireplace and her maids sitting in the living room, who quickly got up as they looked at her. They bowed.

"I don't need help, please go away."

The maids looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "Can you take your dress off?" one asked, her voice low.

"I said I don't need help," replied the princess, angry. The maids quickly bowed and left the house, closing the door.

"Are you ok?" Rhoam asked her, having already left the gifts on the table.

"No! Do I look good? ” Hilda covered her eyes with her hands. "Damn, I'm stupid." Tears started to run down her cheeks. “Those women did nothing to me and I spoke badly to them anyway. How can I be a queen if I can't control my feelings? ” She lowered her hands and looked at the ground. "I am sorry, Rhoam, I forced you to come because I was angry."

"No problem," he replied, putting his hand on Hilda's shoulder.

Hilda looked up and smiled at him a little. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked him.

"Because I love you," Rhoam replied, without thinking. Hilda could see his eyes widen in panic, but then he tried to calm down.

"I don't love you" Hilda replied.

Rhoam's gaze went to the floor, and Hilda felt sorry. She didn't understand why she kept thinking about someone who would never be with her. She approached him.

"But I can do it in the future," she commented, as she took his hands and squeezed them. "Do you think we can talk for a while?" she asked him.

Rhoam nodded and they both walked into the livingroom. Hilda dropped heavily into one of the sofas, lying on her side, facing the ceiling.

She began to feel very dizzy, and realized that the sobriety she had felt when Erol had rejected her was possibly drifting away.

"I told him the truth, Rhoam," she mentioned, and when she saw the man, she realized that he did not understand what she was talking about. "To Erol. I told him I loved him. "

"For Hylia, Hilda. At his wedding?" he said, lying down on the back of the single chair he was in.

Hilda snorted. "Yes ... do you realize that, in fact, I am an idiot?"

"A little, yes," Rhoam replied.

They were both silent for a few minutes. Only the sound of crickets and the creak of wood in the fireplace could be heard.

"I've always heard stories about how royalty hated being royalty." she began to explain. "Letters and diaries from other queens and princesses have been found, and many of them mentioned that they would have preferred a normal life." sigh. "But I never wanted that. I always dreamed of reigning and caring for my subjects. ” She looked at the ceiling again. “Until I fell in love with Erol. It was then that I realized that a normal woman could marry him, but I, being the most powerful woman in the country, did not have the freedom to do so. ”

"Hilda ..." Rhoam whispered.

"And it's stupid. I know." she sat in a normal way on the couch. “But it still hurts. Dammit." she hit the sofa, hard. She looked at Rhoam. "But that was it. I will never see him again, I no longer have to suffer more. ” she gave him a smile. "The adolescent and infatuated Hilda is dead." she crossed her arms.

Rhoam gave her a small smile. "You don't have to die. You just have to realize that you don't need anybody to be happy”

Hilda put her finger on her chin. "You are right, Rhoam." she went back to lying down. "You are very wise ... sometimes" she laughed. "Do you know who is not very wise?" she asked, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Who?" Rhoam asked, amused by the way the princess expressed herself.

"My mother. Who the hell can think of putting such a handsome man as her daughter's personal guard? And at the age of 14? She must be insane. ” she said, and saw Rhoam start to laugh. "What? It is true. I love her, but I must admit that she is not the smartest. ”

"You are very right, Hilda" he said, still laughing. "I don't know if I should say that in front of the queen's daughter."

"What happens in Hateno, stays in Hateno." she stated. “But enough talking about me. Tell me about your problems. ” she ordered him.

"My problems ... mmm ..." he put his hand on his chin. "My problem is that I'm supposed to make the princess fall in love with me in a few months and I think it hasn't worked very well." Hilda started to laugh. "My other problem is that my father has always thought I am useless and wants me to do only what he wants."

"And are you going to give him the pleasure of marrying the Princess?" Hilda asked him, with a smile. "That is not very rebellious of you."

"Mmm ... I must mention that rejecting the offer would be counterproductive." he mentioned to her, his voice somewhat flirtatious.

"Wow, Lord Rhoam, I didn't know that daring side of you." Hilda held her face with her fist.

"Sometimes even I am surprised." he crossed her arms, smiling at her.

Hilda and Rhoam stared at each other, then Hilda looked down, a blush on her face.

"You looked very handsome today." she admitted.

"Don't think I'll fall that easy." Rhoam commented, amused.

The Princess rolled her eyes. "It is true." she was still smiling. "I just want to tell you something nice, for Hylia's sake."

"Very well, you look beautiful, but you already know that."

"Yes I know." Hilda stuck her tongue out at him. Then she got up from the chair and approached him. "I think I'm going to sleep now ... I know that tomorrow I will regret having drunk so much, so I'd rather just have a headache, and not be a tired mess with a headache"

“Thank Hylia it will take us a long time to get to the castle. I don't want the queen to see us this way ” he responded. 

Rhoam got up from the chair and looked at her. Hilda had to have her head up to be able to see his face. He smiled at her, and, getting courage from the wine, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Rhoam." she commented, turning around and going up the stairs.

"Good evening, Hilda," she heard him mention her.

Hilda's heart was pounding in her chest as she walked to her room.

Before touching the knob on her door, she thought she might take a little risk, so she returned to the living room and looked at Rhoam, who was still sitting in the chair, looking at the fireplace.

Hilda called to him from the middle of the stairs. "I can't take this dress off myself and my maids may already be asleep." She had a flushed smile. "Might you help me?"

The Akkalian looked at her with wide eyes, but then got up and walked towards her with a smile. "Sure," he said, once he was close to her.

Hilda smiled and took him by the hand, leading him to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say things got pretty good to Rhoam. 
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Andy


	7. Premonitions and prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Erol's brings some disturbing information to the couple.

Lily sometimes missed Lurelin.

Sometimes when she started waking up, but was still in the limbo between sleep and real life, she could smell the ocean breeze filtering through the window, even if it was all an illusion made by her mind. So when she opened her eyes and saw that it wasn't real, she wanted to be little again and go to the sea.

And she missed Lurelin even more in winter. Hateno's climate was stable in almost all seasons, but there were a few winter days that turned gray and cold. And it wasn't just the cold, it was the wind that was the worst. In Lurelin the wind was warm and smelling of salt, and in Hateno it was hard and icy, and it made your bones sink.

Just that day, when she was preparing an order of cookies that Mrs. Mei had asked for, it was cold as hell and the firewood was gone.

So there she was, in her backyard, chopping wood, her hands numb from the low temperatures.

And since she had lost her parents, she had had to cope on her own. It was for the same reason that she had moved to Hateno, being just a teenager, because in Lurelin there was no other job than fishing.

And she was grateful. If she hadn't left Lurelin, she might never have met Erol.

She took the firewood in her arms and walked towards the house, entering through the back door and taking off her snowy boots on the mat.

She dropped the wood on the table with a sigh.

The house was very quiet without Erol and Link, but that gave her enough peace to make the cookies. Since Link was born, it was a challenge to be able to have a minute alone. She loved her son, but she had to admit that he was a restless child, that he needed to be under constant observation.

She did not remember seeing Link's skin without bruises, or not since he had learned to walk. He had broken his arm twice, and was barely four years old. He was missing a tooth, not because it had fallen out, but because he had knocked it down while playing with other children.

It seemed odd to her (and funny, when the danger was long gone and she could tell anecdotes to her neighbors) that Link seemed unafraid of almost anything. Once he came to the house with a spider and Lily almost passed out, because she was terrified of those animals. Another day, while Lily changed him for bed, she observed that he had two small holes in his leg, and when asked, the little boy mentioned that a snake had tried to attack his friend, but that he had defended her.

Lily worried for a long time, but after several incidents, she realized that her little one was not like other children. Link was a wild and curious soul, who couldn't keep himself locked up.

She wondered how she could become a good mother to such a child.

Just as she was starting to fill the dough with jam, the door of the house opened.

Erol left Link on the floor, while taking off his coat. The little boy looked to his right quickly, and when he saw his mother he gave her a smile without a tooth. He started running towards her, leaving patches of snow on the ground.

"Mommy!" he screamed, hugging her tightly. "I missed you," he said to Lily, looking at her with his huge blue eyes.

Lily wiped her hands on her apron and hugged him too. "And I missed you, my bunny," she said with a smile. "How did it go with Abel?" she asked, resuming his activity with the jam and listening as the door closed again, possibly Erol had gone out for something.

"It was great!" said the little boy, gesturing with his hands. "We made forts and snow-mans." He brought a box up to climb on it and be the same size as his mother. "Then we had a snow fight and I won." proudly mentioned.

"What a fun." Lily said, handing him a piece of dough and jam. "Help me, let's make the cookies together."

"I tell you to stop doing it!" screamed the voice of an unknown man and Lily turned to the door to see who it was.

She quickly visualized that it was a dark-haired soldier, who struck another with blond hair. Erol entered after them with a smile, looking at Lily, and at the end a last soldier with brown hair entered, who upon seeing Lily dazzled her with a huge smile.

"Lily!" the last man said, approaching her.

"Kevin!" Lily wiped her hands on her apron and immediately went to hug the soldier. "What are you doing here?" she asked, walking away from him.

"Is there no hug for your husband?" Erol approached her, taking her by the waist and kissing her on the cheek. Lily laughed.

"They sent me on a mission," Kevin said. "There are so many things to tell you"

Lily was about to ask him what he was talking about, but the blond soldier interrupted her, drawing everyone's attention.

"Where do I put this thing, captain?" he asked, while with the help of the other man they loaded a keg of beer.

Lily looked accusingly at Erol, who just shrugged. "No wonder you took so long," the hylian commented, crossing her arms.

"We would have arrived earlier if Kevin had sent a letter mentioning his visit." said Ray, the black-haired soldier, who had a red face from loading the barrel.

"You can leave it there," said Erol, in front of the table. Both soldiers walked to leave it.

"I wanted to come by surprise," Kevin mentioned, putting both hands in his coat pockets.

"Mommy, who is he?" Link asked, tugging on her skirt and smearing her with jam while pointing at Kevin.

"I can't believe it. Link is huge!" the soldier stooped to catch up with the boy. "Hi Link, you don't remember me, but I'm Kevin, a friend of your parents" he reached out his hand, and Link took it shyly. "Pleasure."

Link just looked at him without knowing what to say, and then released his hand. "Mommy, let's get on with the cookies" he said to Lily.

"Help me finish them, my love," Lily mentioned, messing with his hair. "I want to talk to my friends"

Link looked at her as if she had betrayed him.

Kevin laughed. "What do you want to be when you grow up, Link?" he asked him.

"I want to be a knight like Dad!" he said raising his arms to the sky.

"A knight mmm?" Kevin looked at him with a mischievous smile. "And do you know how to fight?"

"Yes!" Link quickly ran to the box, climbing up and grabbing a wooden ladle, then standing guard in front of the soldier.

"Oh my," Kevin laughed, as did all the soldiers who watched the scene gracefully. "Do you want to fight right now?" the man asked, starting to unsheathe his sword slowly.

But before he could finish pulling it out, Lily had put her hands to her mouth. She didn't know if what she had seen had been reality or a product of her imagination, so she rubbed her eyes.

Sure enough, Kevin was on the ground, stroking his head with a wince.

Link was in front of him, with the same spoon in his hand and a fighting stance that Lily didn't know where he had gotten from.

Everyone was staring at him in amazement, including Erol, who approached her son and ducked.

"It was so fast!" Ray exclaimed, pulling everyone out of their trance.

"Link" Erol approached her son, frowning at him. “What you did is not right. You hurt him. I want you to apologize to Mister Kevin right now. ” he said calmly.

Link looked at him in confusion, and tears began to collect in his wide eyes. "Sorry, Mister Kevin." he said, starting to cry.

"Very well. Now go up to your room and think about what you have done. ” Erol straighten up quickly.

Link went up to his room, without saying a word to anyone, and Erol sighed.

"I'm sorry friend." the captain said to the soldier.

"No problem ..." said Kevin, who was still rubbing his head. "You didn't need to be that hard, but ... How ... how did you do that?"

"Link is a very athletic boy." Erol said.

"Not even tell me," Kevin said, and then started laughing.

All the men laughed and sat at the table, glasses full of beer in front of them. Everyone made fun of how a four-year-old boy had "beaten" Kevin in battle. Lily sat in the spare chair next to her husband. She took some beer from Erol's mug, who only looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smug smile. She rolled her eyes.

"And well?" Erol asked Kevin, as he leaned his face into one of his fists. "What does the capital has to say?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "You know," he said, making an addition with his hand. "The same old gossip: what courtesan messes with what soldier, what soldier cheats to his wife ..."

"Those noble women are crazy," said Alesi, the blond soldier.

"Not that you say it," Ray mentioned. "I still remember some ..."

"Hey, hey, there are children present," Erol reminded him, laughing.

"Sorry, captain," Ray said, putting a hand on his heart.

"And the queen?" Erol asked, and Lily looked up at him.

The mention of Hilda made her feel somewhat insecure, and Erol knew it. Since she had observed her that day at her wedding, she had realized that the queen had feelings for her husband. It was impossible not to notice.

Erol mentioned that nothing had ever happened between the two of them. And she believed him. But still, she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable at the mention of the queen.

However, she understood that Erol was fond of her, having been his guard for ten years. It was impossible not to care for someone you know for so long.

"Sick, from what I've heard," he said, and Erol's ears seemed to lift up a bit. "That cough she has does not leave her since the Princess was born."

"But she's okay?" Lily asked. She was somewhat curious about the current situation of the queen.

"Yes, yes." Kevin said, taking the glass of beer and sipping it. "It's just weird that she can't stop coughing."

Lily sighed in relief. Despite feeling some jealousy towards her, she did not wish her evil. She considered her a very gentle person and did not deserve to suffer.

"But ..." Kevin added, moving closer to the table. "Something strange happened last week."

"Mom, I'm sleepy." Link said to Lily, approaching and startling her. She hadn't listened when he had come downstairs. His eyes were a little puffy from crying and they were closing.

She opened her arms to him. "Come here, my love." she said, carrying him and snuggling him into her arms.

Link began to doze on Lily's chest, who was stroking his hair slowly.

"What happened?" Ray asked Kevin, seeing that he was watching Link snooze.

"Oh yeah." Kevin shifted a little. "Last week a man was executed."

They all made a surprised sound, and Lily was grateful that Link had already closed his eyes. She looked closely at Kevin.

"It is strange that the queen executes someone," Erol said, scratching his head. "Her mother was of pacifist philosophy, and the queen seems to follow in her footsteps."

"The gallows had been unused for over a year." Kevin started to smile. "Here comes the weird part: The man was an old man, over 60 years old and a Sheikah. But not an ordinary Sheikah, apparently he was a member of the Yiga Clan. ”

"What the hell is that Yiga Clan?" Alesi asked, and looked at Ray, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"They are crazy fanatics." Erol spoke, folding his arms. "Their ideology claims that Ganon will return and conquer the world, or something like that." he swallowed hard. "They used to follow the same philosophy as the Sheikah, but when they were banished by one of the queen's ancestors, they swore they would destroy the royal family." Lily was unaware of that organization and assumed that Erol knew about them because Hilda would have told him. "They were believed to be extinct ... but apparently they were only hidden."

"The captain is right," Kevin mentioned. “The weird thing here is that the old man didn't even go through a trial. He was jailed and directly sentenced to death. Everyone found this very strange, so they all began to create theories as to why they had done it so quickly. Most believed that he had attempted to assassinate the Queen or Little Princess Zelda… ”

Lily had a terrible fear for the princess. So small and helpless and already being targeted for murder. She did not understand why someone might want to kill the little girl.

"However, a colleague told me that a friend told him ..." they all snorted at such an explanation. "No, no, this is real." he said, moving his hands quickly. "His friend told him that he had been with the Prince when the old man happened."

"Prince Rhoam?" Lily asked, not understanding what was happening.

"Yes, my friend's friend was with Rhoam when the old man happened," Kevin repeated, in exasperation. "he said he was accompanying the prince on a trip to one of the towns near the Capital, when they met the old man, who posed as a fortune teller." everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Wait, wait. Here comes the good part. Rhoam approached with the intention of having the future read to him, but the old man, instead, told him a premonition. ”

"Premonition?" Ray asked him.

"Something that will happen in the future, a prophecy." Kevin rolled his eyes. "He failed to mention exactly what he had said to Rhoam, but it had something to do with Ganon's alleged return."

"That's absurd." Erol frowned, looking at Kevin. "Saying hoaxes is not a crime."

"Wait, I'm not done yet." added the soldier, who spoke more and more with the capital's accent. "He also said something about the queen. He said that the Queen was going to die and that the hero of Hyrule would fail. ”

Lily looked at him in anguish. How could anyone say something with such evil? Desecrate with someone's death?

Suddenly Lily began to feel terrible fear. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had heard that story before, and that it was true.

And the hero ... The hero used to be called Link. Like her son.

Lily got up, carrying Link in her arms, and started up the stairs to her son's room. He was heavy, despite being smaller in stature than the other children, possibly because of the amount of muscle he retained.

Upon reaching the bed she laid him down carefully, covering him with the coverlet. She touched his face.

Smiled.

He looked so peaceful asleep as if nothing could ever happen to him ...

"You're ok?" Erol asked, causing her to jump. "I saw you get on without saying anything"

Lily looked at him sadly. "I am worried, Erol."

"Why dear?" her husband asked, putting his arms around her.

"Remember when I told you I knew I was pregnant?" Erol nodded. “I didn't know how to explain it to you, but I just knew it. And when I told you that I knew our son would be a boy, I didn't hesitate for a second. ” Lily pulled away from her husband's arms a little. “And when he was born… I looked at him and just knew I had to call him Link. It was almost as if someone told me I had to call him like that. And months later I remembered why I had that feeling. I remembered that I had had a dream and that in that dream the Goddess Hylia spoke to me. She told me that my son had to be called Link. ” She looked her husband in the eye.

Erol was looking at her with an expression that was a mixture of confusion and concern.

Lily looked at the floor. "At that moment, I knew I would never have a normal life again" she sighed. "And right now, I feel like what Kevin just told us ... I feel like it's true."

"Lily, it may have been true that the old man said that, but what he said has nothing to do with reality ...

"Yes, it does!" Lily put her hand on her chest. "I can feel that it's true. That prophecy… I feel like I've heard it before. ”

"Of course you heard it!" Erol, approached her. “Those are stories that grandmothers tell children when they misbehave. But it is only a myth, like many stories in this kingdom. ”

"And what about Link?" Lily frowned. "Don't tell me that what he did a while ago is normal. And everything he does. Link is not a normal child. ”

"What are you trying to say, Lily?" Erol asked angrily.

Lily seemed to realize how silly what she was saying sounded, so she sighed and looked at her son once more. "Nothing ... it's just ... I'm worried." she ended up saying.

Erol breathed out loudly. "I'll go downstairs with the others."

"I think I'll stay with Link for a while." Lily said, lying down next to her son.

She heard Erol's boots on the steps and sighed again. She laid her head on the back of the bed, while with her right hand she twisted a lock of her son's hair.

She looked at him.

Link had the same hair color as his father, but there was no doubt that he had inherited everything else from her. His blue eyes, his nose covered by small freckles that extended to below the eyes. Even the way his hair was trying to make curls, but couldn't quite do it.

It was hers, and hers alone.

She closed her eyes slowly. She would do whatever it took to protect him.

When she opened her eyes, she watched Erol walk around the room with a candle, looking for something.

"You need something?" Lily asked, stretching a little.

"I didn't find a pen in our room" he started moving some toys that Link had on his little table.

"What do you need it for?" She added, puzzled that he wanted a pen at that time of night. 

Erol held up a paper in his left hand. It had the royal seal.

"Next week we go to Zora’s Domain." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're gonna look into Link's childhood for a bit. 
> 
> See you soon,   
> Andy


	8. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off goes terribly wrong.

"Oh darling, look at the dark circles you have," the ambassador said to Erol, arranging the papers on the large desk. "You look dead" Erol smirked at him.

"Apologies, my lord. I couldn't sleep very well" he mentioned to him, because it was true. He had terrible vomiting all night that did not allow him to sleep. His body was still not used to the raw meats eaten in Zora's domain.

"How terrible" the funny mustached man shook his head. "No, no, I don't want soldiers like that. Also, that handsome face does not suit dark circles." He made a funny gesture with his hand. "Talk to Kevin, tell him to take your place for today," he ordered.

"My Lord, my job is to take care of you." Erol replied, putting his hand in front of the heart.

The man rolled his eyes so much that they might be popped out of their sockets. The ambassador was a lanky man with hair as red as apples that caught the attention of anyone. But it was not only his hair that drew attention but also his… extravagant way of being.

He had a mustache that curled at the ends, and his hair was tied up with a huge green bow, the same color as his nails. Despite the terrible humid heat in Zora's domain, he always wore the same long, embroidered coats, as "he had to stay fashionable, even if he lived with people who didn't wear clothes," as he had told Link when he had asked him if he didn't feel hot.

"That blind loyalty you soldiers have used to enchant me as a young man." the ambassador mentioned, giving him a seductive smile. "But not anymore" the smile faded from his face. "Now, go rest with your wife and son." he ordered, rereading the papers in front of him.

Erol sighed and left the small office, and could see Kevin chatting animatedly with a young Zora, and after seeing his captain, he immediately straightened his posture and the young woman walked away.

"I was just telling her what we were doing here," Kevin said with a smile.

Erol looked at him in disbelief but did not comment on the subject.

"You're going to have to take my job for today."

"Why?" the soldier asked him.

"Boss orders" Erol shrugged. "See you tomorrow" he turned around and said goodbye to him raising his hand.

He could hear Kevin snorting, but in the end, he opened the door and closed it quickly, so Erol knew that he had entered with the ambassador.

Erol walked the blue paths of the Domain, his armor making clanking noises every time he took a step. The inhabitants had stopped looking at him after the second week of his stay, and now only the children pointed at him while laughing and saying to his parents _-Look, mom, a Hylian!-_

That day was a month since they had arrived at Zora’s Domain, without having a date to return to Hateno. The ambassador had asked for an experienced royal guard for the job, and Kevin recommended Erol, who could not refuse the pay and benefits it included.

"Not only is the pay much better," Kevin had told him, a little drunk. "It will also include accommodation for your family and you can get Link to enter the school"

Obviously Erol couldn't deny that. Unlike the Hylians, the Zora did not believe in social status. Despite having a "royal family", they were all considered just as important, and with the same opportunities for growth as the king and his sons.

For that very reason, Zora schools were as good as Princess Zelda's private tutors. It was a unique opportunity. Link in his few years would have everything that Erol had achieved until he was a teenager when he entered the military academy.

But Lily… Lily had not seen the positive side. She had started with awkward questions. _Who would take care of the house in Hateno? Who would feed the cattle? What job would she get? What if Link didn't fit?_

He loved his wife, but he had to admit that she was a little overprotective with Link.

Link was that kind of boy who would survive a week in the woods, dammit, he would probably become part of a wolf pack if he could.

But Lily only saw the bad of it: the constant injuries, the apologies with other parents for the behavior of their son ...

And now with that nonsense of Calamity, her paranoia had become much worse. She was convinced that Link was the Hero of the Legend. Erol could not make her understand that there were too many men named Link in Hyrule and that they were just silly tales invented by grandmothers fanatical about religion.

His wife had calmed down a bit, but every time Link did something better than other children, he couldn't help but see her panicked face, almost like saying, _-Damn, they'll realize he's the Chosen One.-_ And that never happened. So she was calmer each time. Thanks to Hylia.

Erol reached the part of the city that housed the Hylian special guest rooms and turned in the first hallway to the right until he reached the door of his apartment.

He carefully opened the door, and a delicious aroma permeated him.

"Who is it?" Lily asked, approaching the door with a frying pan in her hand. "Oh Erol, you scare me," she said, lowering the pan and placing a hand on her heart.

"The boss gave me the day off" he mentioned, as he approached his wife and kissed her. "Sorry to scare you" he hugged her uncomfortably in his armor. "I'm going to change," he said.

"Sure, I'll finish the meal" Lily mentioned, going back to the stove and stirring the fire.

Erol walked towards the rooms, which were smaller than the ones he had in Hateno, but were ultimately subsidized, so he couldn't complain. In addition, they were beautiful, with the typical Zora architecture that left everyone with their mouths open.

He turned slightly to the right at the first door and found Link playing with some toys. They looked like dolls and were made of a shiny stone.

"What do you do?" Erol asked his son, squatting next to him.

"I play the Zora knights," Link said, as he moved a small Zora doll that had a sword in its hands.

"And where did you get them from?" Erol sat next to him and took a doll. He eyed them and could see that it was finely carved, the features of the Zora almost as real as those who lived in the city. And the rock looked like opal, a stone not too expensive but enough for a Hylian child to have.

"Mipha gave them to me" replied Link, who did not even look up to see his father.

"You two sure play a lot" Erol returned the doll to the floor.

Princess Mipha had been delighted with Link from the first day she saw him, making her friend almost instantly. The petite Zora seemed very curious about Hylian ways, and almost always approached the ambassador to ask him about the customs and traditions of the kingdom. It was logical that he was curious about a Hylian boy because she had probably never seen one. And the fact that Prince Sidon was almost the same age as Link (psychologically speaking, of course. Erol had no idea how fast the Zora aged) had made the royal family invite their son to play constantly.

"Mipha is the best" Link moved the dolls as if they were fighting "She is the best swimming and fighting. The other day she lent me her trident. It's sooo shiny! ” He raised his hands to heaven with emotion.

Erol started to laugh. "Your mother better not know that Mipha lent you her trident." He stirred his hair with his hand. "I'm going to change, champion. Keep playing for a while. ”

He got up off the floor and walked to his bedroom, pulling out a pair of linen pants and a plain shirt from the closet. He changed, feeling how his muscles appreciated the removal of the armor and returned to the kitchen, where Lily was setting the table.

She gave him a small smile when she saw him arrive. "Let me help you," said Erol, as he took the silverware in the center and put them next to each plate. "I'm sorry to tell you that there is also fish today," Lily mentioned, laughing. "But they are cooked"

Erol laughed too. "At least" Link came running to his mother's side. "Are we going to eat already, mommy?"

"That's right, love, sit down." Lily replied, serving fish wrapped in leaves on her son's plate.

Link almost jumped into the chair and quickly opened the leaves, revealing the fish. He took a piece with his hands and put the meat in his mouth.

"Link ..." Erol caught his attention, while he took the meat with his cutlery.

"Sorry" the little boy took the cutlery and gobbled up the rest of the food. Erol tried to eat, but couldn't help but feel disgusted every time he bit into the meat.

"We could catch something." his wife said, seeing how Erol suffered from each bite. "In the mountains, there may be wild boars"

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea" replied Erol, who had completely stopped eating.

"Daddy, can I go with you?" Link saw him excited, his face full of meat and butter.

"Ask your mother for permission" Erol said laughing and looked at Lily, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Erol loved to leave the responsibilities to his wife and he knew that this got her out of her nerves. It was very funny.

Lily shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "I don't see why not, darling"

"Yes!" Link applauded. "Can I carry a bow?" looked at his mother.

"Link, you are too young to use them" his mother scolded him. "I told you that guns are not a toy, you can..."

A knock on the door prevented Lily from continuing with their conversation, and Erol got up. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing the Zora Princess.

"Princess?" the knight looked at her in surprise. "May I help you?" he asked, as he opened the door a little so the Zora could enter.

"I ..." Mipha looked at the ground for a few seconds and then looked at Link with a smile. "I wanted to invite Link to swim with me and my brother." She looked up at Erol. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Mipha!" Link ran to hug her with a smile plastered on his face. "I want to go swimming with you"

"Hello, Link. First, you have to see what your parents say, yes? ”

"Don't you want to go hunting anymore, love?" asked his mom, who made a little bow to the princess.

"No, I want to go with Mipha. Mipha is the best! ” Link said, not letting go of the young Zora's legs.

Lily sighed. "I guess there is no problem then." She frowned. "Princess, be careful, you know how restless Link can be," she said, her face full of concern.

"Oh no problem. He is a very well behaved boy, right, Link? ” she said while looking at him with a small smile. Link only nodded several times looking at his mother.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "You better be, young man"

"Thank you very much for taking so much care of my son, princess," Erol said, lowering his head a little.

"Oh, there's no need to." Mipha put her hand on her chest. "Link is a gentle and intelligent boy, I have a great time and there is no better role model for Sidon to follow than him." "I'll escort him myself in the afternoon," said Mipha. "See you later," she mentioned, waving goodbye to the Hylians.

"Goodbye, Mommy! Bye daddy!" Link yelled, shaking his hand.

Erol closed the door after they left and looked at his wife, who was picking up the dirty dishes.

He approached her, taking her by the waist and quickly pulling her closer to his body. "It was a long time since we were alone" he said, giving her a flirtatious smile. "We can take advantage of time"

"You're right," said Lily, stroking his cheek, "We can go hunting in the mountains before dark." She walked away laughing. "I still don't forgive you for making me leave Hateno"

Erol rolled his eyes gracefully and went for his bow to the room, as well as several wooden arrows. When he got to the kitchen, Lily already had several cotton bags in her arms, where they would keep what they found.

They left the area and began to walk through the long corridors of the Domain until they reached the end, where the landscape full of waterfalls and mountains began. Luckily, it was possible to follow the trail further up the mountain, without having to climb. They climbed a little until they reached a small lake where the waterfall fell. Around it was a few bushes, but there didn't seem to be any kind of animal.

"I think we'll have to go up a little more," said Lily, adjusting her bags.

Erol ignored her and walked towards the lake. The area around Zora’s Domain was beautiful, with bluish landscapes and large waterfalls all around. It was afternoon so the luminous gems could not be observed, but at night everything glowed as if there were stars in the mountains.

However, during the day it was also beautiful, with the sun reflecting off the landscape and waterfalls.

Erol began to remove his pants.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked him, who had come to his side and watched him take off his clothes. "Erol!" Lily yelled at him, seeing him take off his underpants. She began to look around, to see that no one was there.

"Don't worry, no one will come." he said, as he took off his shirt, being totally naked.

Lily gaped at him and Erol just smiled. Then he ran to the lake and took a dive. He quickly surfaced, flipping his hair back and inviting Lily with his hand.

"Come, the water is great" he ordered his wife.

"For Hylia, Erol." Lily looked at him amused. "You are crazy. Get out before someone comes. ”

"I already told you that no one will come." the knight repeated. "Furthermore, the Zora do not know nudity, so no matter how much they see us they would not look down on us."

Lily seemed to be thinking about it for a few minutes. "We were supposed to hunt."

"Calm down, it's early. Also, the darker, the more animals come out. ” he approached the shore until he was at the feet of the Hylian. "Come on, where is the adventurous Lily I fell in love with?"

The Hylian watched him for a few more seconds and finally seemed to give in with a sigh. She removed both bags and then began to unbutton her dress, dropping it to her feet. Se took off her boots and socks and finally raised her chamise.

Erol admired her with a smile from his place and whistled. Lily just rolled her eyes with a smile and took a little spin, before running and throwing herself into the water.

"You're right," she said, tossing her long hair. "The water is perfect" she approached him, hugging him and putting her head on his shoulder.

Her husband hugged her, feeling her small body stick to his due to the water "I know it wasn't what you wanted, but I think we can be very happy here."

"I am happy where you and Link are." Lily replied, squeezing his back.

Erol smiled. "Link is immensely happy here."

"I know." Lily pulled back a little and smiled. "I thank you for bringing him here." she approached her husband's face and brushed her nose with his.

The knight felt the warmth build up in his lower abdomen. Years could pass and he would continue to have that feeling every time his wife touched him. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Lily pushed his face with her hand and kissed him passionately. He needed that. He knew it was wrong to think that way, but how he had missed not having a child and being alone with the Hylian. He missed the privacy of being able to make love to his wife without having to watch the noise or the door lock. Lily wrapped her legs around his hip and Erol knew that this had been his downfall.

"I think if someone comes they will know what we are doing," he said, smiling at her.

"You started," replied his wife.

"We will have to be quick then" Erol replied, as he approached her face again.

"Okay, but not that quick" Lily said, and Erol kissed her again.

Then Erol heard something. It was the sound of metal moving, running towards them. He moved away from Lily a little. "Someone is coming," he said and got out of the water to start putting on his clothes.

Lily followed as well and quickly put on her chemise and boots. She was buttoning her dress when the person running towards them arrived.

He was a Zora soldier, and he had a long sword on his back. He seemed to have lost his breath when he saw them. "Are you the parents of the Hylian child?" he mentioned, breathing rapidly.

"Yes," Erol replied, somewhat frightened by the way the soldier had spoken to them.

"What happened?" asked Lily, who had the dress open in the front, showing part of her neckline.

"Follow me," the Zora told them and started running back to the city.

Lily followed without hesitation, and Erol ran, also. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew that it would not be good news when someone came running to look for him… he had learned it many times on the battlefield. And less if it was Link.

They ran quickly, through the city, until they reached another lake with a waterfall in the background.

In the distance, he could see figures sitting on the ground, and a small figure lying on Mipha's lap. Erol quickly recognized the color of his hair.

It was Link.

Hylia, no.

Erol ran as fast as he could, leaving soldier Zora and his wife behind, and abruptly threw himself to the ground and took Link in his arms.

"What happened?!" he yelled at the Princess, who was only looking at him with wide eyes.

"W-we were swimming in the lake on the hill" Mipha began to speak "A current took Sidon and pushed him towards the waterfall. Link jumped for him and fell. ” tears welled up in her eyes. "He saved Sidon from hitting himself, but he ..." Then Erol felt warmth in his hand. He looked closely and could see a large bloodstain on Link's head. “I healed the wound, but he doesn't wake up. I do not know what to do!" Mipha burst into tears, Sidon at her side looking at the Hylians in shock.

"Link!" Lily had come to her side and was touching her son's face.

Erol put the little boy down and started resuscitating him, but the little boy wasn't waking up and the fact that his hands were shaking didn't help at all. He moved over and gave him mouth-to-mouth breathing and continued to move his arms.

"Please wake up Link." Lily told him, amid sobs. "Please don't give up my baby."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know anything about Hyliana's anatomy" Erol heard the princess say, as she babbled other things.

Erol said nothing. He was focused on his movements, he knew he must squeeze enough but not enough to break his rib cage and cause worse damage.

 _Concentrate, shit._ The knight said to himself, trying to calm in the midst of all the chaos that surrounded him.

He couldn't let her son die like that, although she knew it was unlikely that... No.

He couldn't afford to think that.

But Link did not wake up.

After a few minutes, he realized it had no case, and stopped moving. He couldn't look at his wife, who was moving his arm and yelling something he couldn't hear.

He could only see his son. His tousled hair, which had fallen out of his ponytail, and which was stained red. Her eyes closed like she was sleeping. His face, whiter than normal. His purple lips.

Tears began to collect in his eyes. He had failed. He hadn't protected him enough.

Would he remember his child like that for the rest of his life?

But then Link began to cough. He spat a large stream of water from his mouth and opened his eyes.

"Dad?" Link asked, regaining consciousness a little.

"Link!" Lily threw herself toward her son, taking him in her arms and sitting him. "Oh, Link, my love," she sobbed, pressing her son's face to her breasts.

Erol just watched the scene, shocked. It was impossible. Link had been unconscious for several minutes. Erol had seen many men die, and he knew that no one had survived that long, and those who survived were never the same again, their minds did not heal.

"Are you okay Link?" Erol asked, bringing his hand closer to his son's face.

Link nodded. "What happened?" he asked, as he moved away from his mother and looked at Mipha. "Why is everyone crying?"

Erol laughed and squeezed Link's cheek. "You gave us a great scare, champion." he said, wiping away the tears with his other hand.

Mipha approached Link, and hugged him along with Lily, smiling.

But then she looked at Erol's face and looked at him with concern.

She also knew.

She knew it was impossible for Link to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm so sorry for taking so long but I just didn't know how to approach this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> I'll see you soon.  
> xoxo, Andy


	9. Unexpected visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family visits the domain, and Queen Hilda realizes that something is wrong with Link.

"The queen will visit the Domain tomorrow" Erol mentioned, taking off his armor.

Lily stopped reading the book in her hands and turned her head so quickly that she felt her cervixes crack. "What? Didn't they arrive until the weekend? ” she asked, not sure what she had heard.

"No, they will arrive tomorrow" Erol repeated, buttoning his shirt to sleep. "And they invited us all to eat together with the Ambassador and the Zora Royal Family."

Lily looked at Erol for a few more minutes, expecting him to say something to her, but he just kept removing the underside of his armor. He probably wanted to avoid trouble with his wife, since she already knew of the "situation" they had both ended up in over eight years ago when it was their wedding.

The Hylian felt a stab of anger. How could she think of doing such a thing on their wedding day?

She tried to calm down. After all that had already happened, and in the end, it was a very stupid thing to get angry for men. She was not that type of woman.

"Can I refuse?" she asked Erol, who just gave her a jaded look. "It's the queen," he said, pulling on his pants. "Of course you can't refuse," he got into the bedspreads.

"But she hates me," Lily said, approaching him. "And you know it"

"For Hylia's sake, of course, she doesn't hate you" he looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Lily, Hilda was a teenager when she met me. I assure you that she feels sorry for what happened and most likely, this is her way of making amends. ”

Lily just looked at her husband and then at her bulging tummy. "I will try to be nice." the Hylian said, setting the book down on the side table and digging deeper into the bedspreads. "I can already read without repeating the words."

Erol smiled. "I'm glad, love"

She smiled too.

Being from a small coastal town, Lily had not had many opportunities for study, so her new goal while in Zora’s Domain was to learn to read and write correctly, something she had struggled to do all her life.

Mipha had given her a few books that little Sidon had already read so that she could practice reading them. She was already halfway through one, which was about the adventures of a Zora warrior. It was quite entertaining.

She smiled at her husband and tried to settle on her side, but her belly wouldn't let her, so she ended up looking up at the ceiling.

"For Hylia, I had already forgotten what it was to be pregnant" she sighed. "I don't know what to wear tomorrow. None of my dresses fit me. ”

"It does not matter. It will only be a little while. ” Erol said and gave a big yawn. "I think I'll sleep. A long day awaits us tomorrow. ”

"Yes, it would be for the best." She smiled and Erol gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Good night" she said to him.

"Good night" her husband repeated, adjusting himself to sleep and turning his back on her.

Lily looked at him for a few seconds and then saw the ceiling again. She closed her eyes. Tomorrow would indeed be a long day.

The next day, Lily felt like she was having a panic attack.

It had been awfully late, and Link was not cooperating.

"I don't want to wear that!" the boy said. "Squeezes a lot," he mentioned, trying to unbutton his pants.

"No, Link," Lily said to him. "We will go to an important meal and you cannot wear the same clothes as always."

Link just looked at her with a pout, but in the end, he relented. "It is very small"

"I know, love, but it's only for a little while," she told him. Link was no longer a little boy. The small plump face he had changed to a sharp one, like his father's, and his legs and abdomen had grown. Unfortunately, the tailors were a little unaware of the Hylian figure, so his pants were somewhat tight.

And not only was he a mess, but Lily wasn't in her best clothes either. Due to her belly, she only had two dresses that fit her, and they weren't made from such fine fabrics or heavily embellished, making her look fatal.

Mipha had done her the favor of lending her a simple tiara so that she could fix the disastrous hair she had in those moments.

Quickly she braided herself as best she could, and tangled it up, making a small updo. She added the tiara and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm the baby hairs that stuck out everywhere.

All of this did not help her pregnancy mood swings at all, and she felt strangely overwhelmed that day. 

She took Link by the hand, and almost ran out of the apartment.

As she walked to the family residence, she remembered what she had to talk to Link.

"Well, you're going to sit down and you're not going to say anything unless they ask you, okay?" Lily said to her son.

"Yes, mommy" the boy replied.

"And you're going to use the silverware to eat."

"Yes mom"

"And you're not going to comment on them or their clothes"

"Yes," Link replied, sounding more and more jaded. "The queen is a very important person, right?"

"That's right, dear." Lily looked at him and smiled. "But they are good people"

Lily walked and could see the huge table set in the middle of the throne room. She could see that everyone was already there except her and Link.

"Shit," she said, and Link looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't say bad words, mommy!" scolded her.

"Sorry, love," she walked over to the guards. "Don't repeat it, please."

"Stop there!" said a guard, when Lily tried to pass between them. "Identify yourself!" he pointed his spear at her, scaring her a little.

"Wow," Link said, a smile on his face.

"I-I'm ..." Lily stuttered

"For Hylia, what a scandal!" the Ambassador mentioned, patting the guard on the shoulder. "Calm down, darling. She is the Captain's wife” he commented, and the guard quickly lowered his spear.

"I am very sorry, my Lady," the knight excused himself.

"N-no problem," the Hylian replied, as she was pulled by the Ambassador's arm.

"You're late, dear," the eccentric man whispered to her. "They arrived earlier than agreed."

"Sorry," said Lily, looking down at the ground.

They soon reached the large table, and all the guests looked at them. Lily couldn't feel more sorry.

"Beautiful Lily!" King Dorephan shouted, with a huge smile. "What a joy to see you here with Link!"

"The pleasure is mine," replied the Hylian, and then approached where the queen was.

The queen wore a beautiful pink silk gown, with her blonde hair pulled back into a long braid. She looked at her with a friendly smile as Lily approached, and she had in her lap a small blond girl with huge emerald eyes under bushy eyebrows.

The Princess, Lily thought, as she bent down in a bow and watched as her son followed suit. “Your Majesty, I am very sorry for my delay. I hope you can forgive me ”

"Oh, there's no need for that, please get up." the Queen ordered, and Lily rose, leaning on Link's shoulder.

"Your Highness" Lily made a small bow to Rhoam, who was only amused. He had a long beard, and with a few gray hairs in it. He also wore a very fine suit with green embroidery.

"How many years without seeing us, Lily" replied the prince. "And who is that boy who is next to you?" he asked, looking at Link directly.

Link looked fearfully at his mother, who nodded.

"I am Link Ordon, your Highness," Link replied, memorizing what his mother had taught him a few days earlier. "Son of Erol Ordon"

Rhoam gave a huge laugh. "Wow, well educated. Something tells me that you will follow in the footsteps of your old man. ”

"But how beautiful is your son, Lily" said Hilda, who had walked up to Lily's side with the princess. The queen bent down and tossed the boy's hair. "It's identical to ..." Hilda looked into Link's eyes and seemed to lose herself within them.

Lily just stared at her in terror. She didn't understand what was going on, and no one at the table seemed to. The queen did not blink, but saw her son directly, as if in a trance. Long seconds passed like this.

Had she noticed?

Then the queen blinked rapidly. "Oh my, I forgot what I was going to say." she mentioned, getting up. "Look Link, this is my daughter Zelda. I hope you can both be friends. ” Hilda tried to bring her daughter closer, but she was hidden behind her skirts.

"Hello, Zelda," Link said, waving. Lily gave him a little peck. "I mean, Princess Zelda."

The girl hid further, causing everyone to laugh.

"Let's sit down and enjoy the food," Rhoam said, extending both arms.

Lily ducked her head once more and walked along with her son to her husband's, who only saw her a little worried.

"Everything is fine," he stated his voice low.

Most of the meal was spent on topics like politics, taxes, import, and export that Lily didn't master very well, so she kept quiet most of the time.

Sometimes the Queen asked her about Hateno, about her pregnancy and trivial things, but asked her even more about Link.

"Does the little one receive an education?" Hilda asked him, as she cut the Princess a steak.

"Yes, he is currently in Zora school, along with the other children." Lily replied, while Link devoured his food mercilessly.

Hilda just nodded and smiled. She looked at Link continuously, as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"And what do you like to do, Link?" the monarch asked him directly.

Link swallowed his food and opened his eyes, nervous that the queen addressed him. "I ... mm ... I like to play with my friends and fight with the sword ... and be with Mipha ..."

"Oh my, so be with Mipha" The queen smiled. "So you and Link are very good friends, right?" She addressed the Zora princess. 

Mipha smiled broadly. "Yes. Link is a great boy. The Zora children love to practice the trident and the sword with him, and they compete to see who will fight against him. ”

Dorephan laughed and interrupted her daughter. "The child is a prodigy with the sword"

"Just like his old man in his glory days," added Rhoam.

Lily looked at what was happening and did not know what to say, she looked at her son and saw that his cheeks were red, while he shredded his fish with his fork.

"It's still my glory times," said Erol, trying to ease some of the tension his wife felt.

"Mmm ... I guess that needs to be adressed" Rhoam said. "We could go fishing for a while and watch how many fish you hunt with the spear."

"It's a great idea, I'd like to join in, of course." Dorephan mentioned.

"Of course, my Lord." Rhoam smiled widely. "Very well, then, having finished all this, let's go get some fish" mentioned the Prince Consort, taking a big bite out of his meat.

Link ate of everything they served him and seemed to be happy by that simple fact. On the other hand, Lily's appetite was gone.

She was sure the Queen knew about Link.

That's why she asked those questions. That's why she looked at him so much.

She felt an immense urge to cry, but she stopped herself. 

She did not want her son away from her, but if the Queen wanted him, she would.

The meal ended, and the servants brought all the hunting equipment the men would need. Erol left with Rhoam and Dorephan, leaving Lily alone with the Queen, the Ambassador, and Princess Mipha.

"I'm sorry to say that I have to go and pray my prayers," said Hilda, holding Zelda in her lap. "I hope we can see each other before I leave tomorrow," she commented to Lily.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the Hylian replied, bowing next to her son.

"In a few hours I will come to your room to perform the treatment, Your Majesty." Mipha mentioned as she approached the monarch.

"Sure," said Hilda.

"I will escort Lily to her room, cousin." the Ambassador said to the queen, lowering his head a little. "Excuse me"

"See you tomorrow," added the queen, before leaving with her daughter and Mipha in the opposite direction.

"The queen seemed very interested in Link," the man told her, as they walked down the blue paths of the Domain. "You're lucky, your may have a lot of opportunities in the Capital"

Lily didn't answer him, just squeezed her son's hand, who was looking everywhere without paying attention.

They arrived at her building and the Ambassador said goodbye, mentioning that he expected to see her tomorrow in time to say goodbye to the monarchs.

The Hylian entered her small home and sighed.

She thought that perhaps she did not have to worry so much, since Hilda had not mentioned anything about the Hero or the Calamity. In fact, the meal had not gone as badly as she had expected, and she could not deny that all the dishes were delicious, despite how little she ate.

"I'll go to bed for a while, my love," she said, touching her belly.

"Yes, Mommy," Link mentioned, running to his room. "I will do homework," he said, before entering completely.

Lily walked to her room and dropped onto the bed. She removed the awkward tiara from her head, rubbing her temple with the tips of her fingers.

Her swollen feet ached terribly. She tucked them into the quilt and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to carry her.

However, she heard someone knock on the door.

Looking out the window, she could see that she had indeed fallen asleep, as the sky was now orange. Little by little she got up, but she heard Link running to open the door.

"Is your mom there?" She heard a female voice ask him.

"Yes," replied the boy. "Mommy!"

Lily walked to the door and saw that a young woman was waiting for her. She recognized the uniform she wore as a maid's, and the woman smiled at her.

"Lily Ordon?" the maid asked her.

"Yes ..." said the mother suspiciously.

"Her Majesty wants to speak to you," said the young woman, stepping aside to allow them to pass.

Lily felt a little uneasy. "Okay, I just need to see who I can leave my son with." took Link's hand.

"No, no." the maid interrupted her. "She also wants to see the boy" she pointed out.

Lily's heart began to beat very fast. She knew it. Why else would she send to call her like that?

"O-Okay," said Lily, and squeezed her son's hand. "Come on, Link."

"Ok mom," replied the little boy, not understanding the situation. 

The maid smiled and started walking once the Hylian had closed the door to her apartment. They walked along the path they had previously traveled until they reached the residence of the Zora Royal Family. They climbed a few beautiful opal stairs and came to a luxurious wooden door, where the maid knocked.

"Go ahead," said the Queen.

The maid opened the door and allowed both Lily and Link to enter the residence. Then she bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The Queen was sitting in a luxurious sofa with Zelda in her lap, she had bare feet and in her hands a book that she read to the little girl. Looking at Lily she smiled and moved her daughter to the ground.

"Show Link your toy collection," she ordered the Princess.

The girl, puzzled, looked at her mother in panic, and the queen smiled at her and pressed her cheek.

"My toys?" The Princess spoke for the first time.

"Yes my love." the Monarch replied.

Zelda pouted, but walked carefully toward the Hylians, and fearfully took Link's hand and frowned.

"Mommy wants me to show you my toys" she said angrily.

"Okay" Link said, a little scared, as he looked at his mother.

"Go dear" said Lily.

Link and Zelda went to the wide part of the living room, where there were a lot of toys lying on the floor. The princess sat down and Link followed her. Then he began to show him some dolls and wooden toys that she had.

"Sit down please" Hilda's voice made Lily see her. The Queen pointed to her side spot on the couch, and Lily walked quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Lily sat next to her. Not knowing what to do, she looked around and could see the luxurious room, which had a huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling.

"How many months do you have left?" the Queen asked her, as she handed her a cup of tea.

"T-Thank you" Lily replied, taking the small glass plate with her hands. "Two months," replied the Hylian.

"Almost done" Hilda said, with a smile. "You are excited?"

"Yes ... a lot" she smiled at the young queen and then sipped her cup of tea.

"I wanted another baby, but the doctors mentioned that it was better not to because of the illness I have." Hilda looked at her, and suddenly her features were sad. "You know why I called you, don't you?"

Lily put the cup on the table in front of the chair where they were sitting.

"You know" she said to the queen, clenching her fists.

"Know what?" asked the queen.

Lily did not look at her. The queen was cunning, and she wanted Lily to affirm her the obvious. She had no choice. "That Link is ... special" she mentioned, with tears in her eyes.

The woman gave her a small smile. "There is no greater superpower than being a mother" she looked at the children. “We women know when something is wrong, we have a gift to see those things. I'm not surprised you know that.” The little Hylians were putting together a wooden puzzle at that moment. Once they were done, Link threw it, causing all the pieces to fly into the air, and Zelda looked at him with wide eyes.

The queen laughed.

"He is quite a case," he mentioned to the Hylian. “My little Zelda is shy and very correct. She prefers quiet activities, like painting or reading.” She looked at Lily again. "I think both of them will get along very well."

The Hylian did not smile. She looked at the queen, waiting for her to say something. 

The Monarch sighed. "When I touched Link, I could see his past." said the woman. “He has lived much longer than anyone on this earth and has fought evil countless times. And my daughter has always accompanied him. ” the queen looked at the ceiling. "When Zelda was born, I could feel Hylia's presence in her instantly, and now I realize that they are going to have to bear a difficult and distressing fate."

Lily began to cry.

"For this reason, they must be prepared. They need to understand their role in this kingdom.” Hilda said, taking Lily's hand.

"Please don't take my son away from me." Lily mentioned, between sobs.

Hilda looked at her in pain. "Before being queen, I am a mother," she said, caressing her hand. "I would never take a child away from his mother if it were not necessary." Lily felt her heart break into a thousand pieces, her tears welling up. “My little girl begins her training in two years. So let's make a deal. ” she squeezed her hand.

Lily looked at her and realized there was nothing left of the woman she had known eight years ago. The woman she had seen in Hateno was immature and insecure, and the woman she saw there was a Queen in its entirety.

She wondered if she looked like that too.

"Once Zelda begins her training, you will take Link to the Capital and I will train him myself." she affirmed.

Lily nodded quickly, trying to wipe away the tears. "Okay," she said sobbing.

"Their destiny is a great burden." added the Queen. "I want them to live their childhood as long as they can." She smiled at her. "In the meantime, we'll keep this a secret, okay?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Hylian mentioned, her voice cracking but calmer.

"Very well" Hilda gave her a small smile. “It is vitally important that no one knows. For his safety… and that of the kingdom ”

Lily nodded and watched the two children play.

Link's smile broke her heart. It pained her to know that her son would have to mature quickly and that he would carry a thousand-year-old curse on his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine" mentioned the Queen.

But Lily was not sure. She couldn't help but think that fate would be too much for her little one.

Her little one who had the spirit of the hero. 

And heroes were always victorious ... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> Canonically, Link is older than Zelda (as he can guard her to mount Lanayru) and I decided that in this fic, they are 1 1/2 to 2 years apart. So in this case, Zelda is 5 years old and Link is 7 years. 
> 
> And you know what happens when Zelda turns 6 :(


	10. New king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erol attends Hilda's funeral in the capital, not knowing that Rhoam had plans for him already.

When Erol was told the news, something about him didn't understand at first.

"My cousin is dead," the Ambassador had said, as he read the letter recently arrived from the capital. "She's dead," he repeated, with tears welling up in his eyes.

Erol had just stood there, speechless, watching as the Ambassador cried out in his Zora’s Domain office. But now that they had reached Castle Town, everything seemed more real.

In the streets of the capital, there was an air of sadness and bewilderment.

No one was screaming or laughing, as it used to be at that time in the afternoon, and all the stores had the curtains closed and there was a strange silence.

"You're ok?" Lily asked, holding her baby. Erol came out of his trance and looked at her for a few seconds.

"Yes," he replied, although it was not true.

"What a terrible feeling," said the Ambassador, who was wearing, for the first time, a completely black jacket without any decorations. "We must get closer," he ordered.

Erol and Kevin accompanied the Ambassador through the streets, while Lily followed behind with Aryll and Link.

People had crowded near the castle, leaving flowers and gifts at the foot of the walls that protected the royal family's castle. Hundreds of people mourned their monarch as if she were someone from their own family, despite never having met her.

"Do you have an invitation?" One of the guards protecting the gate asked the Ambassador.

"Yes," replied the man, showing him the letter the Council had sent him. The guard nodded and motioned for the other soldiers to open the doors. However, when Erol tried to pass, he stopped him with one hand.

"The invitation is personal," said the guard, frowning. 

"He comes with me," said the Ambassador, taking him by the arm. "It is Erol Ordon, former guard of the queen"

The soldier seemed to recognize the name and opened his eyes. "I understand," he said and lowered his hand from Erol's chest. "Come in" stepped aside.

"Are you going to say good-bye to the queen, Dad?" Link asked him. 

Erol turned to look at him and ducked quickly. "Yes son. Take care of your mother for me. ” He got up and looked at Lily. "Be careful" he mentioned.

"Yes," she said, her gaze sad.

"Don't worry, I'll go with them" said Kevin.

Erol nodded and quickly followed the Ambassador, and the guards closed the doors behind him.

Inside the castle, everything seemed worse. Most of the staff looked sad and dingy, and there were nobles whispering in every corner of the Sanctum.

"No one knows what happened" he heard a plump noble say. "One day she seemed to be very well and the next day she did not wake up"

"How terrible," replied another blue-eyed noblewoman.

“Worst of all, Rhoam will be named king. The poor man is not ready ”

"Let us pray to Hylia that he knows how to take care of the kingdom" the woman replied.

The Ambassador approached the line to mourn the queen. In the middle of the Sanctum, was Hilda's coffin. A circle of royal guards guarded her and only one person at a time could see her corpse.

From where Erol was, he could see that the coffin was still open, so her body could still be seen. Erol's stomach churned.

"Come, come closer," said the Ambassador, pointing the space behind him.

"I don't know if it's correct" Erol mentioned.

And it was true. He was nobody. He was not her relative, nor any nobleman of importance, nor her friend. He had been her bodyguard a long time ago. And that's it.

"You are more worthy to be here than all these hypocritical nobles," said the Ambassador, in a louder voice than normal. Many people turned to look at him curiously for a few minutes and then returned to their respective activities.

Erol felt a little distressed, but in the end, he did take the place that the nobleman had pointed out to him.

As the line progressed, anxiety did too. He hated being there. He hated having to watch women pretend to cry when they didn't even know what the queen liked. He hated that the last time he spoke to Hilda it had broken her heart.

He hated that he had never apologized.

The Ambassador passed, his hair bouncing with each quick step he took. Erol watched as when he arrived in front of the coffin, he clasped his hands and said words that no one could hear.

He was there for a few minutes until he finally turned around and walked towards the knight. He squeezed his shoulder tightly as he passed him, then walked away.

The soldier swallowed hard.

Every step he took felt unreal.

He soon reached Hilda's body but did not look at her. He stared for a few minutes at the sky, at the symbol of the triforce that was on the wall above.

Then, he gathered strength and looked down.

Hilda looked peaceful. It was the first thing he thought.

It almost seemed like she was asleep.

Her hands were together, just below her chest, and her eyes closed. Her long hair was loose, spread out like a field of flowers around her body.

But her skin. Her skin was not the right shade. It was the color of death.

Tears welled in his eyes for the first time.

"Hilda ..." he whispered, touching her hair.

He remembered the first time he saw her. She was a gentle and kind girl, something very rare to find among noble people. And she was always smiling. She always treated him with decency and affection, as if he were part of her family. And then she grew older, and Erol could see that this affection had been transformed into love. And then he got scared. He was dismayed because he knew that if he started feeling the same, it would be his downfall. He would lose everything that it had cost him so much to achieve. His work. His title. His lands. His life.

He, a Hatenian orphan, would lose the perfect life he had been able to weave.

Then he walked away ... and broke the heart of the woman who had loved him so much.

"I'm sorry" he said to the queen, as tears welled up in his eyes.

He wanted to apologize to her, for getting away from her. He was her friend, and he abandoned her when she needed him most. He had broken his oath, had stopped protecting his Princess by seeking his own happiness. He didn't deserve his title.

Perhaps, if the circumstances had been different, he could have been given the opportunity to love her as well.

He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and walked away.

He walked towards the Ambassador, who was leaning against the wall. The man looked at him with a small smile.

"At hand at least?" he asked him.

"I think so," replied Erol, leaning next to the noble. "I guess there is no use in regretting"

"You guess well" said the redhead, looking straight ahead.

The small whispering in the Sanctum ended completely, drawing the attention of the two men. Instantly, they realized the reason was that both Rhoam and Zelda had entered the room. All the people watched them as they walked towards the queen.

Rhoam was a mess. His eyes looked puffy and red, and he kept blinking as if to stop the tears from coming out. He walked hand in hand with little Princess Zelda, who instead seemed quite calm. The little girl was wearing a simple black dress and a lace veil, which covered her hair. However, it left her face uncovered. She looked normal, without puffy eyes or sad eyes. Rather, she looked lost.

Rhoam and Zelda climbed the stairs of the Sanctum, until they were in front of the symbol of the triforce. The prince took out a small piece of paper from his coat.

"Companions, friends and relatives of the Hyrule Royal Family," the speech began. "Both my daughter Zelda and I appreciate your presence on this unfortunate and sad day, the day we said goodbye to my beloved wife and queen ..." he contained a sob. "Who leaves this world to take care of us in the spirit realm." He wiped away a tear with his big hand. “The departure of our queen leaves a great pain and emptiness in the hearts of all those who had the happiness of knowing her, since she was a person who left a mark of love and kindness wherever she went. She was an exceptional woman, mother, and monarch… and a great wife.” Rhoam sighed and put the paper in his pocket. “My dear wife… it is redundant saying that we will all miss you. We will try… I will try to remember you with a smile because I know that is what you would have wanted. ”

The prince was silent for a few minutes, looking down at the coffin, then raised his hands. “Friends, I ask you from my heart to let us mourn the death of my wife in private. Tomorrow you can join us on the pilgrimage to the Temple of Time, where her body will rest for all eternity. Thank you ” he finished, turning around and turning his back on the public.

They all left the Sanctum and headed for the Dining Hall, led by the servants. There, in the small hall, there were snacks and drinks for the guests, possibly from different regions. And it was there that Erol saw Urbosa, who was sitting with empty eyes and a glass of liquor in her hand. Looking up, the Gerudo gave him a small smile, and Erol just nodded. Then the woman began to look out the windows.

"I think I'm going to sleep," the Ambassador said to the guard after a few hours. "You don't need to come with me, I'll stay right here" he mentioned, referring to the castle. "Are you already settled?" he asked him.

"Yes, my lord. We will stay at the Mabe inn, ”replied the knight.

"Good," the redhead pointed at him. "Be careful. Here is not Hateno or Zora’s Domain. Criminals will take advantage of the large number of people who will visit the Capital to rob. ” He squeezed his arm "See you tomorrow, darling." he said, giving him a smile and quickly started walking towards the door, taking a glass of wine from a table.

Erol sighed. There was no point in staying there anymore. The ceremony had ended hours ago, and he didn't know anyone, or rather, didn't know them well enough to make conversation. The knight put on his coat and walked, intending to exit through the same door that the Ambassador had crossed a few minutes ago, but someone called out to him.

"Erol" the voice said. The knight turned quickly. A royal guard was staring at him.

"Hansen?" he asked, looking at his previous partner addressing him. "You need something?" Hansen turned around.

"I need you to follow me" he said, as he began to walk. "Royal orders" he mentioned, without looking back.

The soldier looked at him strangely, but agreed, and began to follow him.

They left the room, through the opposite door through which the Ambassador had exited, and crossed a series of hallways.

"Are we going to the library?" Erol asked him, remembering the many tours he had taken with the princess in her time as a royal guard. Hansen did not answer, but in the end, they did enter the library. The old soldier stopped in front of Erol and frowned at him.

"King Rhoam is already a monarch." he said very seriously. "Remember to address him with respect."

Erol looked at him in confusion. So Rhoam had sent for him. "Okay," he said to the man.

Hansen moved one of the books and a mechanism activated, moving one of the bookcases and showing a small room.

_The secret study._

Rhoam was sitting, writing in a notebook. "Come in, Erol," he said, as he closed the notebook. Hansen moved the mechanism again and the bookcase closed the entrance again. Now he was literally trapped with the new king of his country.

The soldier approached the monarch and bowed, crouching on the ground. "Your Majesty," he said, head down.

"Get up," the king ordered him, and Erol obeyed him. "Sit down," he said, pointing to the chair in front of his desk.

Erol listened and sat in the chair. He looked around the small room and saw that on the wall was a painting of the Royal Family. Hilda was smiling, with little Zelda in her lap, and Rhoam was behind them, protecting them.

"I did not know you would come. I must say, I was surprised when I saw you in the Sanctum" began the previous Prince.

"Of course I was going to come" Erol replied. "I didn't know you were already king"

Rhoam smiled. "They named me as soon as they heard the news from Hilda," said the Akkalian. "but the coronation will be in a month"

"Congratulations," the soldier mentioned.

The sovereign gave a sarcastic laugh. "Who would have thought that I, among all the nobles of this country, would end up being king. Life goes around a lot, doesn't it? ”

"You are right" Erol replied. "It is full of surprises."

"Indeed" Rhoam looked at the painting "I have something very important to tell you" looked at him. "And it is extremely important that you do not mention it to anyone"

"Okay" replied the Hylian, puzzled by his friend's attitude.

Rhoam sighed. “A few years ago, an old Yiga cheated on me. Posed as an old man who saw the future ... or so we believed. " he clenched his fists. "He told me a premonition:

_-Of the Queen a princess will be born, whose green eyes will open in summer, but her mother's will be closed forever in winter. Your reign will be prosperous ... and short._

_Evil will end your kingdom and your daughter will be queen of nothing ... of nothing that you will leave._

_Numerous signs indicate Ganon's return, although the power to confront him lies buried in the kingdom._

_And the Hero will return ... and die-_ ”

Erol looked at him for a few seconds. "Rhoam, I..."

"We all thought it was bullshit," said the king, interrupting the soldier. “but then both Hilda and I felt that this was not the case. And now, the first part of the prophecy has been fulfilled ”he said, clasping his hands in front of him. "However, my wife always told me that the future is uncertain. She said it was like a sandstorm, you could get to see some things, but the others… ”

"You wouldn't know if it's your imagination" Erol finished saying. "Rhoam, sorry, Your Majesty, I don't know what you are trying to tell me with this, but ..."

"We have to prepare, Erol" the Akkalian interrupted him again. "Hilda and I had discussed this, and we thought the best idea was to ask the Sheikah for help." The soldier looked at him with wide eyes. "We believe that it is best to use the same strategy that was used 10,000 years ago, as the legend says. And not only that, but we must find the Hero who will carry the sword as soon as possible. ”

Erol tried to hide his surprise.

Link ...

"And how do you plan to find it?" the soldier asked him.

"We will send the men to try to draw the sword." Rhoam said, caressing his own hands. "Once we find the sword, of course."

The soldier sighed with relief. So they still didn't know where the sword was. That would take a few years.

"Now, the reason I sent to call you ..." The monarch lowered his hands. “You know perfectly well that many people distrust the Sheikah. And that now that the prophecy has taken greater power, the Yiga will seek to rid themselves of threats to their cause, including me and Zelda. ” Rhoam frowned. "I need a royal guard who knows what he's doing, but more than anything, I need someone to trust." He said.

Erol looked at him sadly. "Rhoam I ..."

"I'm not asking you to choice, Erol" the monarch continued, frowning. "It is an order from your king," as he rose from his seat, he walked towards the wall with the painting. "Hansen is old and there is no one else in the forces as capable as you." he said, as he turned his back on the knight. "You will start tomorrow, and next week I will appoint you Captain of my guard"

Erol got up and bowed "Yes, Your Majesty" replied.

"Well ... then go, rest. Give the news to your family, and I'll see you at dawn tomorrow." he ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty," repeated the soldier, who quickly left the room.

Hansen looked at him resentfully and didn't say anything as the soldier left.

As Erol walked down the long corridors of the castle, frequently a little panic nested in his chest. Now that they lived in the capital, it would be easier for Rhoam to notice Link. And if he found out about him, he would subject him to terrible and exhaustive training sessions to take advantage of his full potential.

And not only that, he would subject him to battle and use it as a weapon to his advantage, and if he did not do it, the council would do it or the Sheikah.

But they still had time. The Master Sword had not yet been found.

Leaving the castle, Erol prayed to the Goddesses for the first time in many years.

_Give me a little more time with my son. Please._

But Erol knew it was useless.

The Goddesses had never heard him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Hilda :(


	11. Time comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting with the council, Rhoam realizes that her daughter must find her powers as soon as possible.

Rhoam remembers that, as a child, all his friends dreamed of being kings, and, therefore, he also wanted to be one.

He could still remember his mother, who looked at him with kind eyes and said: "My love ... you are my king"

However, Rhoam hated to be told that.

"But I want to be a real king!" Told her.

"You can be," his father had said to him that time while reading some papers, as he always did while at the table. "If you know how to take advantage of your title as a Bosphoramus"

So little Rhoam had been excited. And so he grew up for a few years, with the same dream of being a king, until he grew up and knew how terrible it was to carry a title.

His father owned a large part of Akkala territory and he, Rhoam, would be the heir to it all. Mr. Bosphoramus was a very correct person, and a very strict father.

Very strict.

And Rhoam was not the best. He was not the best swordsman, he was not the best soldier, he was not the best landowner, nor was he the best of the Bosphoramus that Hyrule had seen.

His brothers outnumbered him in almost everything.

But now he was king.

_Are you proud of me?_

"I have news," said Lady Keysi, Councilor Sheikah. "The team of scouts we had sent to Lanayru sent a letter" she lifted the envelope from the table. It had a broken Sheikah seal.

"And well?" the old counselor spoke with exasperation "What does it say?"

"They have found a mechanical structure at the bottom of the Zora river" the woman passed the letter to the counselor, who then passed it to the king.

Rhoam quickly read the letter. It mentioned something about a possible Sheikah machine.

"Could it be Vah Ruta?" asked a third counselor, a middle-aged man with gray hair.

"It is most likely," replied the Sheikah.

Rhoam returned the letter to the woman. Sigh.

A year ago they had sent a team of Sheikah to search for the so-called Divine Beasts, which were mentioned in the legend.

They had begun searching in some regions near the center of Hyrule, finally reaching Lanayru. That day, after a stormy year spending money on exploration, they had found results.

Calamity is coming.

All the counselors were silent for a few minutes. They seemed to be realizing that the terrible event had indeed been true. They were no longer religious superstitions. It was all true.

"And what about the princess?" the old adviser asked, frowning. "I have not heard that she has already found her powers"

Rhoam was silent for a few minutes. Then he settled into his chair. "Hylia's gifts are not yet born in her."

"Well, that's terrible," said the counselor again. "Taking into account that without them we are all lost."

"The Princess is an excellent student," replied the Sheikah, "I am sure the powers will not be long in coming." She looked at the counselor angrily. "Let's remember that she is barely eight years old. No incarnation of Hylia has been able to use powers so soon."

"And what will happen if the Calamity happens before the Princess has her powers?" the counselor spoke to him, his voice louder than normal. "We have not even found the bearer of the Sword."

The Sheikah rolled her eyes and looked at Theod, who was a few meters behind Rhoam. "Theod, could you tell us the comments from Princess Zelda's tutor?" she asked him.

The Hylian approached quickly, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, yes," he said, as he took out a small notebook from his pocket, and began to read. "Princess Zelda is a brilliant child, almost a prodigy. This week we have studied the ancient legends and I was surprised that she already knew them by heart. In addition to that, she is very interested in science, mainly chemistry and biology. ” finished. 

Lady Keysi nodded. "Thank you, Theod," she mentioned, and the Hylian returned to his place. “Besides being brilliant, I would like to add that the Princess is a dedicated girl. I myself have seen her prayers in front of the effigy of Hylia. ”

"Well that's not enough." the old man commented again "The Princess has to find her powers ... and fast."

Rhoam watched the conversation without saying a word. He knew that his girl was brilliant, but he also knew that her interest was more towards science, and little towards religion.

Possibly Hylia had not given her powers because she was not devout enough.

A year ago she had started her tutoring and training to get the powers, but until that day she had not succeeded. Rhoam understood this because she was a girl, but he knew that they had little time before the Cataclysm.

It was imperative that the Princess could use her powers to save Hyrule.

"What do you recommend we do, Boras?" the monarch asked the middle-aged man.

Boras, besides being a royal councilor, was the main priest in the Capital, someone Hilda trusted until her death. If anyone knew of Hylian's devotion and religion, it was him.

The man held his chin for a few seconds, stroking it slightly. “I remember the Queen, may she rest in peace, found her powers while praying in the Temple of Time, after her father died. The Goddess showed her the past for a few minutes and she cried with happiness. ” he adjusted the white robe he wore. "My recommendation would be for the Princess to make an annual pilgrimage to the Temple of Time and the Springs of the Goddess, where she will pray and show penance."

"The Fountains are hidden among flora difficult to penetrate." the Sheikah mentioned. "It's difficult for adults, I can't imagine for a girl."

"Let that be her penance" Boras replied, looking at the Sheikah with a calm face. "Also, the hardest to get to is the Spring of Wisdom, and because she is a minor, she cannot enter anyway."

The Sheikah frowned at him, but said nothing.

The priest looked at the king “In the meantime, I also recommend that you extend her prayer hours, and decrease her studies. The school has never been seen to help find Hylia's gifts. ”

"Good," Rhoam replied. "Theod, remember to mention to the tutor that Zelda must be brought to the effigy of Hylia earlier and that she will also pray at night now."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Theod told him, as he began to write quickly in his notebook.

"As for the Divine Beasts ..." the king rose from his seat, and began to walk through the room. “Keysi, you need to send more of your people to explore other areas of Hyrule, in search of the remaining machines. Therefore, I will create a savings fund intended primarily for that.”

"What?" the old counselor interrupted. "Give the Sheikah more money?"

Rhoam ignored him.

He understood that some Hylians, or most fo Hylians, more likely, didn't trust the Sheikah. But their help was of utmost importance in order to be victorious in the Calamity. Only they knew the ancient stories, which for the Hylians had been lost when the ancestral king had all the Sheikah documents burned.

Hilda's great-grandfather had been the first to accept a Shikah counselor into his kingdom, something that at the time seemed like heresy. Little by little the Hylians had accepted the Sheikah, but they still doubted them.

The monarch knew that many people would be offended by his decision. But he had to, for Hyrule's sake.

"We will also begin the search for the Master Sword. It is of utmost importance to have it in order to find the Chosen One. ” Rhoam turned away, turning his back on the advisors. “I call this meeting as finished. I thank you all for your presence. ” he said as he opened the door and left the room.

Erol looked at him, then started following him down the castle hallway, without saying a word. Rhoam heard the sound of someone running, and knew it was Theod when he began to cough.

Rhoam motioned for him to stand in his side. "Where's the Princess?"

"The Princess ..." Theod looked at the time on his watch. "Right now is her break time" he said to the king, looking at him with a small smile. "The maids have told me that Princess Zelda loves being in the private garden in her spare time."

_Just like her mother._

"Let's go over there." Rhoam ordered them.

The three men walked through the castle, until they reached the stone arch that led to the small royal garden. There was a fountain and various types of flowers with benches to rest.

Rhoam could see that a maid was sitting on a bench, laughing while Zelda was crouched on the floor touching something. Seeing him, the maid rose quickly, and bowed her head, drawing the girl's attention.

"Your Majesty," said the maid, once Rhoam had approached.

"Daddy!" Zelda yelled, wiping her hands on the luxurious dress she was wearing and giving her father a hug.

Rhoam returned it to her. "What was the Princess doing?" Rhoam asked the maid, seeing that the earth was moved near some flowers.

"I was watching the ants!" said the Princess, excited. “I gave them a dead cricket and they carried it off like nothing. They are super strong! ”

Rhoam ignored her. "My lady?" he asked the maid again.

"I-I brought the princess to see the flowers" the woman replied, her head still bowed. "However, the girl told me that she read about insects in a book and when she saw the ants, she became interested in them and decided to study them ..."

"My lady, tell me, do you think that playing with dirt is a good exercise for a young lady like Zelda?" he asked, frowning.

"N-No, Your Majesty," she replied.

"Good," he said, and then looked at his daughter, who by then looked somewhat scared. “Zelda, I have told you many times, a young lady like you cannot behave like a savage. Your mother loved botany, but she never stained her dress or her hands with mud. ” He looked her up and down. "Let's hope that dress has a fix."

Zelda looked at him sadly. "Yes, daddy, sorry."

"Okay," he commented. “I need you to take your responsibilities, including your prayers, more seriously. Starting tomorrow you will also pray before bed, do you understand? ”

"Yes, father," said Zelda, as she looked at the ground.

"That's my daughter" Rhoam smiled. “My Lady, please take Zelda to clean up for dinner, and then go back to her study. It was enough free time.”

"Yes your Majesty." replied the maid, who took the girl by the hand. "Come on, Your Highness" she said, leading her to the castle and disappearing from the sight of the men.

Rhoam sat on the bench where the maid previously stood and sighed. "What else is there to do, Theod?" he asked his assistant.

"We have to respond to the king of Lorule about the rise in the price of textiles, we must sign the documents of the new knights, read the modification to the laws of the Sheikah, read the reports of the Military Academy, of the prison, among others." said the Hylian. "Oh, and we have to wait for the tailor to take your measurements, Your Majesty."

Rhoam sighed again. "We have to hurry then," he said, as he got up.

The monarch remembered his childhood dream and chuckled to himself. Being king was not as perfect as he had thought.

"Your Majesty?" Erol spoke to him when the monarch passed him.

"Yes?" Rhoam replied.

Erol looked down. "It's nothing, sorry," he said, and got behind him.

Rhoam was surprised, but in the end he let it pass. The men walked behind him, heading for the study to finish the rest of the activities.

The monarch thought about Zelda and how long he would be without her once the pilgrimage began, and he regretted his attitude a few minutes ago.

Perhaps it would have been nice to let her rest longer, as soon she would have to be praying and traveling throughout Hyrule.

Perhaps she was still very young.

But they couldn't afford that. The time was upon them, and if Zelda didn't have her powers… he didn't want to think about it.

At least they still hadn't found the Sword wielder. Maybe he wasn't even born, or maybe they wouldn't find him until Zelda was a grown woman.

That gave him a little sense of calm ... and hope.

There was still time, even if it was not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This chapter was short but it was important to show the root of Rhoam's decisions. 
> 
> Wait for Urbosa in the next chapter! 
> 
> Xoxo


	12. A king's will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa questions Rhoam about his training methods with the princess.

"Will she be ok?" Rhoam asked the doctor while he was examining his daughter.

"Yes, she just needs to rest ... and prevent the fever from rising," said the doctor, getting up from the bed where he was examining the Princess. "It is essential that she does not go out until she feels better."

"Sure" he replied, as he ran his hand over his little girl's face.

The doctor left the room quickly, bowing to him.

Zelda had urgently returned from the Spring of Power, with a high fever that only a few hours ago they had been able to reduce.

He had been very concerned, but know he thanked Hylia that he was able to see his daughter sleeping peacefully now that the fever had subsided.

Princess Zelda's maid approached slowly, waiting for the king to remove his hand, and carefully placed a wet towel on the little girl's forehead.

"Take care of her, please." Rhoam said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied the maid, who sat on the Princess's wide bed, and began to caress the girl's hand.

Rhoam looked at the scene and decided to return to his duties. Her daughter was well cared for, after all.

As he left the room, he found Theod waiting for him, his hands behind his back. Seeing him, he lowered his head a little.

"My king, Lady Urbosa wishes a moment to speak with you." he said. "Do you want me to tell her that you're busy?"

"No, no," replied the Monarch. "Take me to her" he ordered.

Theod led Rhoam to the throne room, which stood to one side of the Sanctum. There, with her arms crossed, was Urbosa, admiring the large paintings, especially the portrait from when Hilda was crowned.

Seeing the presence of the king, the Gerudo bowed slightly. "Your Majesty" she mentioned, getting up slowly.

Rhoam walked to his throne and sat down, resting his face on his hand. Erol and Theod stood beside the king.

"Tell me, matriarch Urbosa, what do you need from me?" the monarch spoke to her.

"King Rhoam, I would like to speak with you ..." the Gerudo looked at the two men who accompanied him. "alone"

The king raised an eyebrow, and looked at Theod, who was looking confused. However, he agreed to the Gerudo's words, and motioned for them to leave the room.

Both men walked towards the exit, and Erol closed both doors tightly, after dismissing their boss with a bow.

"Go ahead," Rhoam indicated to Urbosa, who looked down at the ground.

"Your Majesty" Gerudo began, looking up after a few seconds. "I want to ask you, please, stop Zelda from going to the Springs again."

Rhoam looked at her in surprise, then frowned. "Explain yourself," he ordered the woman, who also returned a determined look.

"The Princess spent hours in the waters of the Spring, praying incessantly." the Gerudo began to say, while gesturing with her hands. "I tried to tell her that she had to get out, but she refused, replying that she had to reach her powers." the woman continued. "Zelda passed out after spending more than six hours praying, and when I pulled her out of the water her lips were purple, and her skin was transparent." She was silent for a few minutes. "I thought she was going to die." finished.

Rhoam looked at her silently, still frowning.

He felt enormous anger.

"Lady Urbosa" Rhoam settled on his throne, stretching his back to straighten up. "I don't know if it is because you are a Gerudo that you don’t know it, but it is vital that Zelda finds her powers before the Cataclysm appears." raised his voice. "For this reason, I cannot follow your advice and prevent my daughter from going to the Springs." he told her.

"Two years have passed since Zelda began her training," Urbosa debated "and you can see that praying has not led to any results. That is not the way."

“Are you mentioning that you know more than Hyrule's high priests? What about the Sheikah and all their knowledge about ancient history?” he asked her, both hands clenching the arms of the chair. "Because then you would also be calling me stupid, for trusting them."

The Gerudo looked at him with a look full of rage. "You know well that it is not so, Your Majesty," she said. "But I know that putting your daughter's life at risk is not the way to find her powers."

Rhoam tried to calm down. He knew that the woman had great affection for Zelda, and that clouded her vision.

He had to make her understand, no matter what.

"How can a childless woman give advice to a man who is a father?" he commented, and he could see how his words caused a reaction of disbelief in the Gerudo. "You can't come to visit my daughter once a year and think that you can already give life lessons to me, your king" he hit the arm of the chair. "I won’t allow it!"

The woman gave a small sarcastic laugh, which made Rhoam even angrier. "Haven't you thought that this pressure you put on Zelda only makes her stressful?" She crossed both arms over her chest. "Maybe if you let the princess find her way on her own, she would learn to control her powers faster."

Rhoam said nothing, just looked at her with hatred.

Of course, he wanted his daughter to live happily and enjoy her childhood, but as a King, he couldn't afford that.

Not while there was the Council that oppressed him, and that watched every decision he made.

He knew that the Council doubted him, his ability as monarch of that great country. He knew there were people who wanted to do everything to take away his power, and he couldn't afford it. He knew things would get worse and worse, and he couldn't rest on his laurels. No.

If Zelda had to suffer in exchange for the well-being of the country, then so be it.

She knew that being part of the royal family meant making sacrifices.

"Zelda knows perfectly well that being a princess means thinking of Hyrule's benefit, before her own." he mentioned, almost repeating what he had previously thought. "She knows it and accepts it since her mother died."

Urbosa turned his face towards Hilda's painting, and her frown changed to a face filled with disappointment. "The day the Queen took me to Zelda to meet her, I knew that I would love that girl with all my heart, even if we did not share blood ties." she sighed. “She trusted me with her daughter's well-being, in case something happened to her. Of course, I never thought that would happen, but it did.” She looked at Rhoam again. "Therefore, Rhoam, I will do my best to keep her word." she said to him.

"You cannot come to my home and threaten me in that way, Matriarch Urbosa." the man replied calmly. Much less considering the favor that we do to your people by letting them maintain your own government.”

Urbosa opened her eyes in surprise. It seemed to have offended her a little, so she frowned again. “I cannot believe the man you have become, Rhoam. This man is not the one Hilda loved.” she mentioned, without raising her voice despite her anger.

"Hilda would have wanted him to be a worthy King, and that is what I do." the Hylian commented to her. "I have already told you; I will not allow you to come here to threaten me and question me about my methods of government or how to be a father."

"If I don't do it, who will?" she asked him. "Are you planning to become a tyrant father who only does his will?" she lowered her arms from her chest. "Even adults are wrong sometimes, Rhoam."

"I know," he said, remembering his own father. “However, I know that my decision is the right one this time.” he rose from the throne. “I thought that being the head of your tribe would make you a little smarter, Urbosa. You also know that what Zelda does is the right thing to do, despite not being the most comfortable.” he walked until he was in front of the woman, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your attitude will distance you from your daughter." she replied. "She already feels lonely and sad, useless because she can't get what her father wants most."

"Zelda is smart," he replied and walked towards the exit of the room. "I am sure she will understand why I have to act like this." he opened the door with his hand. “Now, I have things to do, so I ask you to please let me do my tasks. If you like you can stay for dinner.” he commented, indicating the exit.

“Thank you, but I have to return to the Town as soon as possible. I also have duties to fulfill with my people.” she mentioned, head held high. "Excuse me" she said, as she quickly left the room, taking long strides that almost made the floor rumble with every step she took.

If Erol was shocked at what had just happened, he showed no reaction on his face as Rhoam left the room.

"Where's Theod?" he asked the knight, not seeing the man anywhere.

"He had to go for some documents that the Sheikah brought" the Hylian replied.

The king sighed. "Come with me to the observation room" he ordered the soldier, who continued to follow him as the king began to walk.

They went up the big stairs in the living room, once they reached the spacious room, and Rhoam looked at his country from the balcony.

Hyrule was a wide and beautiful nation, so diverse that any other country envied it.

Caring for that nation was his responsibility.

He looked towards the large courtyard of his home and could see Urbosa riding her beautiful horse, her guards following her path once she advanced towards the castle wall.

Maybe he should have been a little more understanding of the woman.

He guessed it did not matter, that was already done, there was nothing else to do.

"How's Lily, Erol?" the king asked his guard, who moved slightly to get closer.

"Very well, thank you" the man replied quickly, surprised by the question.

"And your children?" the monarch kept asking. "You have a little one, right?" He turned to the knight and motioned for him to come closer.

"Yes, she’s called Aryll." he came closer until he was winged from the tall man and looked towards the horizon. “They are both doing very well, thank you. Link goes to school and Aryll stays with her mother at home.”

"Is Link still as restless?" Rhoam asked him, remembering when he met him that time in Zora’s Domain and how Erol had mentioned that the little boy was quite naughty and basically - a tornado - as the soldier had said.

"Not exactly, although he's still quite adventurous and athletic." Erol smiled. "He can't be sitting for too long"

"He will be a great knight one day," Rhoam told him, and he could see how Erol seemed to tense for a moment.

That made Rhoam’s mind to wonder. There was no greater praise for a soldier than becoming a knight, formerly a royal guard, so he did not understand why he had bothered Erol with his statement.

However, the knight replied.

"Someday…" he commented, his eyes lit by the late afternoon sun.

Rhoam felt nostalgic for a moment. He still remembered his afternoons at the Akkala Citadel, leaving training and walking with the other soldiers to the tavern where a cold mug of beer awaited them.

The nights where his greatest mortification was to attract the attention of the waitress who rejected him so much, while Erol talked about Lily, the girl with whom he had been in love for a long time but had not seen in years and everyone else drenched him with beer for being so cheesy.

Those days he had been truly happy.

But that immature young Akkalian was gone, and with him, his gentle and naive side.

Now that Rhoam was in politics, he realized the reality.

_People with power are bad, and they will always want to see you fall no matter how well or badly you do things._

And then he thought of Hilda. The difficult start they had, but the good marriage they had afterward.

She was his best friend.

And she was gone.

And he didn't know what the hell he was doing without her.

"Let's find Theod," Rhoam ordered Erol, moving away from the balcony.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Erol replied, following him a few steps back.

They both walked through the castle, and Rhoam looked at the huge walls of what was now his home. The luxurious rugs that adorned the floor. The amount of money spent on paintings that now looked old and worn.

It was a huge gray prison.

He had everything, and at the same time, he had nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Beware: next chapter is going to be a sad one :(


	13. The Sword's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily flees to Hateno, with the intention of preventing her son from facing fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence and gore in this chapter.

Despite several years in Castle Town, Lily still couldn't get used to the hustle and bustle.

It was just that… the capital never rested. At all hours there were people laughing or screaming, making a scandal in the streets. Lily would have preferred to get a little further away from the capital, but she had no choice. Erol went to the castle every day, so a house away from the city was not very convenient.

His new house was much larger than Hateno's, but she couldn't help but feel out of place. They were in an area that was not luxurious, but not humble either, where most of the neighbors had been in business for generations or had some knight title or were of low nobility. The people there were not as friendly as in Hateno or Lurelin, as they looked at your socioeconomic level.

And they seemed to realize that Lily did not have an important last name.

The first months it had bothered her. She knew that people made faces at her when they looked at her, and they spoke behind her back, but she did not understand why.

"People are like that in here" Erol had said. "Ignore them and you will feel better."

Still, she couldn't help but miss her home.

For weeks she had thought of opening to Erol the idea of her returning to Hateno with Aryll, to take care of the house and the fields, which had not been visited for years.

However, she knew that it would destroy her husband. After all, when she married him, she had sworn to always accompany him, and she had to keep that promise.

And she couldn't leave her son alone.

So, she hoped to wait for a vacation, to return, even if it was a little time, to her home and to greet all the dear people who she had left there.

But she couldn't leave her family. Much less when Erol arrived so tired from the long hours with Rhoam. Although he did nothing out of the ordinary, her husband mentioned that he was stressed and sad for the king, powerless to not be able to improve his situation.

Lily did not understand. The idea that the man she had known so many years ago was now monarch, much less understood how he had become the man Erol told her about.

They were totally different.

Rhoam was not usually a cold and strict person, he was a good and gentle man.

She assumed that the power and pressure of Calamity changed everyone.

Lily could tell that she had been calmer with the Calamity thing.

Link had twelve years old with no clue as to how obtain the Legendary Sword, so Lily began to doubt the paranoia she used to have when Link was little.

Now, he just went to school and played with other boys and was not usually that child who did extraordinary things. Of course, he was still very athletic and daring, but so were other children.

The Hylian thought that perhaps he was only extraordinary compared to the children he had formerly known, and not those in the capital.

So, she felt calmer.

"Look mommy, I drew you" Aryll said to Lily, holding up her sheet full of inexplicable doodles.

"Very well, my love," replied her mother, who was also drawing on another sheet. "It's beautiful, thank you"

Her little daughter was totally different from Link. Of course, she also loved to run and play with other children, but she could also spend hours making crafts or playing dolls. Furthermore, she loved to speak, unlike Link, who was a child more of actions than of words.

At that moment Aryll was too concentrated drawing to give her long talks to her mother, who had gotten up to check the chicken in the oven. Realizing it was ready, she took it out and let it cool down a bit, so that it would be at the perfect temperature when Link arrived from school.

She looked at the clock on the wall and realized that her son was late. Lily was a little surprised, but she thought that maybe he had stayed playing with his friends as he had previously, so she let it go.

She decided to eat together with Aryll, in the silence of her home.

"I love chicken," said the little girl, shredding the chicken with her teeth. “You cook very well mommy. Can you teach me? Please, please” she begged, clasping her hands together.

"Sure, beautiful" replied Lily, who had already finished eating and was cleaning her plate.

She looked at the clock again. More than an hour had passed.

She started to get a little alarmed, but she breathed calmly.

Link was not a helpless child. He had trained with the Zora and could fight adults without problem.

She didn't think something had happened to him.

Almost by magic, Lily heard someone open the door quickly. She walked slowly, until she saw the entrance, and she could see that it was indeed Link, and that he was sweaty and breathing hard.

"Link," said Lily, and her son looked at her. He had a puzzling look, and the mother was a little scared. "Where were you?" she asked him.

Link did not respond. He walked towards her with empty eyes, and as he got closer, she could see that tears were spilling from his eyes.

"Link!" Lily moved closer to him and took him by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

But then she saw that Link was carrying something on his back.

The two-winged hilt protruded from the sword. It was characteristic, and she had seen it drawn many times in library books when she had searched for information on ancient legends.

It was the Master Sword.

"I ..." Link began to explain, as tears streamed from his blue eyes. “My classmates said they heard that they had already found the Sword of Legend, and that it was in the Lost Forest…. They told me that, if I thought I was so brave, that I should take it, because the forest was surrounded by soldiers…” he sobbed. "I didn't think I was going to be able to get it out, mom" he looked at her mother with fear. "It hurt a lot. And… and… I know it sounds silly, but I could see the Others…”

"What Others, son?" Lily asked, concerned, as she continued to squeeze her son's shoulders.

"The Heroes" he replied. "I ... I was them, and they are me. That ... that's what the tree told me ... "

Lily didn't understand anything, but she was terrified. He could see him scared and sentenced to a fate that he did not want.

"What do you want to do, son?" Lily asked him determinedly.

"I ... I don't want to be like them." Link told her, wiping his face on his shirt sleeve.

"Very well." Lily turned away from her son, who was already her size. She looked at him with determination. "Did anyone see you when you took the sword?" she asked him.

"I think not," Link mentioned, looking at the ground. "The soldiers were outside the forest… I think they had not found it yet, and I tried to avoid them when I left."

"Good." She took his son's hand and kissed it. “Listen to me, son. They will soon realize that the Sword is gone. When that happens, we won't be able to escape any longer... someday you will have to admit that it was you.” she mentioned, and Link nodded. "In the meantime, we will do the following: We will flee to Hateno, where we will hide for a few weeks. From there we will see what to do, okay?”

"Okay, mom," he replied.

"Perfect." Lily said and walked away from him. "Eat something quickly and get your sister ready!" she ordered, as she climbed the stairs. "I'll put things together"

The hylian came to her room and started pulling clothes out of her drawers. She decided to carry only two more dresses, because in Hateno more clothes could be bought. Then she went to her closet and took out a backpack, and a long leather suitcase.

Finally, she removed the mattress from the bed, and took out a small bag. She opened it on the bed, and small gems of different colors fell on the bedspread.

A thousand rupees would be more than enough to make the trip and live a few days in Hateno.

She walked to her husband's bureau and opened the small drawer. She took a leather sheath that was stored and when opening it, she could see a small dagger. She put it on her belt.

She went down the stairs and to Aryll's room, where she also took some of the little girl's clothes and put them in her backpack. Upon leaving, she could see Link holding his sister's hand, and with a bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked her son, as she opened the suitcase on the floor.

"Yes," he replied, coming closer.

"Get it here" she ordered.

Link agreed and stuffed the Master Sword into the long suitcase. It barely fit, but it entered, and Lily was relieved.

"And dad?" asked the little girl. "Isn’t he coming to the trip?"

Lily then remembered that she had to leave a note for Erol and ran to the kitchen for paper and a pen.

_Erol:_

_Link found it. We went to Hateno. I will send you a letter when I arrive there._

_Make up an excuse for our absence._

_-Lily_

She put the paper down and looked at her children.

"We have to go" she said, and left the house.

They walked the streets of Castle Town, dodging the sea from people who walked daily.

Lily was carrying Aryll in her arms, which made the trip a little bit difficult considering that she also carried a backpack. Link was in front of them, carrying the other luggage.

The idea was to rent some horses in the first stable they saw and from there ride to Hateno, trying to sleep in the travelers' inns along the way.

Leaving Castle Town, the closest stable was Lon Lon Ranch, so they would have to walk to that point.

"And daddy?" Aryll asked again as they walked towards the ranch.

"We are going to meet him soon," her mother replied.

Link was very quiet. He hadn't said a word since they'd left the house. He looked at the suitcase in his hand, as if trying to understand that he really was the Chosen One.

Lily thought that maybe it would have been good to talk to him from the beginning. Maybe she should have told him that she already knew about his fate.

But she didn't want to accept it.

They soon arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, which was bursting with energy at that moment.

Lon Lon Ranch was a place that rented and sold horses. They also gave riding lessons to those who could afford it. On top of that, they had some livestock, so they sold animal products.

They were mainly famous for their milk.

"What do you need?" asked a woman with deep red hair, who looked surprised at Lily when she saw her alone with two children.

"I need to buy two horses," said Lily, pulling out her small rupee bag.

"Two horses?" the woman asked again. "What type?"

"What type?" Lily did not understand what she meant.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You need them to be fast, strong ..."

"Oh," Lily thought a little. "I just need them to endure long hours of travel" she replied.

"Very well," said the woman, who called for a man with a whistle. "Bring the woman two young horses" she said, once he arrived. The man nodded and returned to the stable. "They won't come cheap, ma'am," the woman mentioned to Lily.

"No problem" Lily replied with a smile.

The woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then turned her face away.

"Done" the man came with two brown horses. "This is Trunk and this one here is Lilibeth" he handed the reins to Lily.

"Her name is just like you mommy!" Aryll screamed and Lily smiled nervously at him.

She didn't want anyone to know her name, but apparently that had already happened. She only hoped that the two workers would quickly forget.

"They are not very fast, but they hold long distances," the man replied, and then looked at Aryll with a smile.

"I love horses," Aryll replied, approaching the animal and stroking it.

"It would be 200 rupees" the red-haired woman said, making Lily remember that she had to pay.

"Yes, of course" she said, taking two silver rupees out of her bag, and handing them over to the woman.

The woman took the rupees and put it in her pocket. Then she looked at Lily, and walked over to her, taking her arm.

"Be careful. It is a danger for a woman to carry so much money alone.” then she turned away from her and walked toward the stables.

Lily watched her go and suddenly the bravery she'd had leaving the capital had vanished.

She looked at her two children. Link was stroking one of the horses, telling Aryll how to do it correctly so as not to disturb him.

What mess had she gotten herself into?

It was still early. She could return to the capital as if nothing had happened and sell the horses to anyone who needed them.

How long did they have before the soldiers realized the sword was missing? And what would happen when they found them, and realized that they were running away, that they had hidden the sword for so long?

"Mom, shall we go?" Link asked her, as he was already riding the horse with the suitcase in front of him, and Aryll just looked at them both.

"Yes" she said, approaching Aryll. "Come, my love," she took her in her arms and carried her onto the horse's back, allowing the little girl to mount by herself, since Lily was not tall enough to do so.

Once the little girl sat down properly, Lily tied the backpack to the saddle, and climbed on.

They galloped for a while, watching the merchants and travelers who crowded the road to the capital pass. They crossed the Mabe meadow and the Rebonae bridge, reaching an inn that was on the side of the road, near the ancient swamp.

Lily paid for a room. She wanted to get to Kakariko as soon as possible but preferred to avoid traveling at night with her children, so she decided to stay there.

The lower part of the inn served as a restaurant and tavern, where travelers could rest before continuing their journey. It was afternoon, so everything was crowded, and Lily came downstairs with her children once she had left the luggage in the room. She sat down at one of the wooden tables, putting Aryll on her lap, and the woman in front of her smiled at her daughter.

"How beautiful your girl is" she mentioned, her plump cheeks pink.

"Thank you" the Hylian quickly replied, not wanting to engage in unnecessary conversation.

"What’s her name?" asked her again.

Lily only looked at her for a few seconds, unsure whether to say her daughter's real name. However, she supposed that if she lied, Aryll would correct her, and that would certainly attract the attention of the travelers. "Aryll"

"How cute" said the woman, then looked at the man next to her, possibly her husband, and smiled at him. "Isn't she cute, darling?" she asked him.

The man looked at her wearily but smiled when he saw Aryll. "Sure, she’s beautiful." he commented. Then he looked at Link and smiled at him. "And what is your name, young man?" he asked the boy.

Link looked to the side. "Loras"

"Brother, that ..." Aryll started, but Lily tickled her, causing the girl to laugh.

"Let's go see the horses, my love" she ordered her daughter, who began to scream with excitement, forgetting her brother's lie.

The small family left the inn, and just as Lily had promised her daughter, they went to see the horses that were tied at the entrance.

"At the moment you have to say Loras to your brother, darling" Lily said to Aryll, who only looked at her in confusion as she stroked a black horse with white spots.

"Why?" asked the little girl, surprised.

"Just promise me you will" her mother replied.

"Yes, Mommy," Aryll replied, smiling. "I promise"

They stroked and fed the horses until the sun went down, with the help of a young man who worked there, and then they went back into the inn.

Lily sat at another table, away from the couple, and asked for dinner for her and her children. When they finished, a very pretty waitress came to lift the dishes for them, her blond hair tied in two pigtails.

"Do you have soap that I can use to wash clothes?" she asked the young woman.

"Yes, I'll bring you a little right away" the young woman replied with a smile.

"Thank you very much, I'll go to the room and be right back"

Lily and her children went up to the room, the two children changing into their nightwear.

The Hylian thought about washing their clothes and hanging them overnight, since the time was perfect for them to dry.

"I'll go wash the clothes" said Lily, holding the dirty clothes in her hands. "Stay here" she ordered them.

"I want to go with you" Link said with a smile. "I want Aryll to see the fireflies"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hmm ... okay" she said, smiling at them.

They left the inn together, heading toward Lake Hylia. Lily carried the borrowed soap and dirty clothes, while Link took his little sister by the hand.

"It looks like there are more fireflies in the swamp" Link told his mother. "Can we go over there?" he asked her.

"Okay" she replied. "Once you get bored, go back to the inn"

"Okay" he said to her. "We’ll see you at the inn"

"Goodbye, mommy!" Aryll yelled, as they headed off towards the swamp.

Lily waved her off and reached down near the river to start washing the dirty laundry.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand and continued to carve the cloth. She had been doing it for a few minutes, so she decided to start rinsing it.

Then she heard someone approaching and looked to see who it was.

She was surprised to see the couple from the inn approaching, so she got up quickly, drying her hands on the dress she was wearing.

"Do you need something?" she asked them.

The woman had a worried face. "Your daughter is hurt!" she said, a little scared. "You have to come!"

Lily quickly moved, leaving the clothes, and started running towards them. "Where? What happened?"

"We don't know," the man replied "Link will explain" he mentioned, trotting toward the inn.

Then she was very still.

How did he know her child's real name?

She turned around and started running towards the hill.

"Shit!" the man yelled, and Lily could hear them start chasing her.

Lily felt her heart skip a beat, but she couldn't stop running. She held her dress in her hands and tried to climb the hill as fast as she could, but she couldn't.

"Help!" she screamed desperately, but no one heard her.

The hylian realized her mistake. She had run up the hill, where there was possibly no one nearby, for it was already night and everyone was at the inn.

Sh was not going to be able to run forever.

"Shut up!" the man yelled at her, yanking her by the hair and knocking her to the ground.

Lily hit her head on the floor and felt everything turn. She began to smell metal, and she felt blood spill from her head.

"Don't kill her, you idiot!" the other woman yelled.

The hylian looked at her, and she could see how the plump woman was leaving with a cloud of smoke, and a person dressed in red appeared instead.

She wore a mask with the Sheikah symbol upside down.

The Yiga clan, she thought, remembering the talk Kevin had given her many years ago.

 _"They're crazy fans"_ she recalled what Erol had said. _"Their ideology affirms that Ganon will conquer the world"_

The Sword… they were looking for Link.

_Link._

They had not found him. That smart boy.

"Where's the sword?" the man yelled at her, shaking her head. He was now wearing the same uniform as his partner.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Lily replied quickly. "I ... I have nothing"

"Your son matches with the description that my companions gave" the man affirmed, angry. "We know he has it. Tell me where the boy is, and I won't kill you or your daughter "

She began to cry.

She didn't know what to do, so she started crying. "You are confusing us ... we are just a family looking to flee the capital ... please" she begged.

"Liar bitch!" he said, slapping her hard.

Lily fell to the ground again. She felt her face explode.

"Idiot!" the woman yelled at the man. "You're going to break her jaw!" she scolded him. "The boss said not to attract attention"

"Fuck him" he replied, as he took Lily from the cleavage and lifted her to her feet. "Take us to the child. If you don't, I'll kill you right here” he threatened her.

Lily began to move slowly, stunned by the blow. The Yiga was holding her by the back, pushing her to move.

She couldn't see well. She felt like her eye was swollen, and also the blood that came out of her head clouded her vision.

She began to touch her belt, until she felt the dagger sheath under her dress. She pulled it out slowly, without drawing the attention of the criminals, and taking as much force as she could, she made a quick movement, driving the dagger into the Yiga's clavicle.

"Aghhh!" he yelled, pulling away from her a little. “Damn bitch!” the Yiga grabbed his sickle from the hip and swung it towards her.

Lily felt a sharp pain in her belly, and as she raised her hand, she saw that it was covered in blood. Her blood.

Her body touched the ground once more. She fell forward, hitting her chest. She felt her abdomen ache, liquid spreading quickly all around her figure.

She could not move. She tried to move her legs, but they didn't obey her.

"Moron! You killed her.” the woman yelled.

"The skunk stabbed me!" the other Yiga defended himself.

"Yes, but ..."

A sound of flesh being ripped interrupted her. Lily could hear the Yiga's body falling to the ground.

"What the…"

The sound of metal against metal was heard. The Yiga yelled sounds every time he attacked, so the Hylian knew that someone had come to rescue her.

"Mother!" she heard her son's voice. "Run!"

_Link_

She wanted to obey it, but she couldn't. Lily moved her head, at an angle that allowed her to watch her son.

Link used the sword as if it were part of his body.

It was beautiful and imposing. They were always meant to be together.

The Yiga could hardly defend himself against her son's attacks. He was fast, but not fast enough. With a single movement, Link cut his throat, and the Yiga fell.

The boy ran towards her.

"Mother!" he yelled at her, as he turned her around and took her in his arms. "Hold on! I will take you to a doctor.” he said.

But Lily knew it was late. Her mind was beginning to fade. She had little time left.

"Link" managed to tell him. "Sorry"

"Don't say that, mom," he mentioned, tears streaming from his eyes.

But Lily was sorry.

She regretted that he had seen her that way. She was sorry that that was going to be the last way he was going to see her.

But she hoped he remembered her differently ... she hoped he remembered the good times.

The mornings in Hateno, when they made apple pie together.

The days at Zora’s Domain, when they fished in the rivers and watched the sunset.

When she used to wait for him to come home from school with his favorite food on the table.

"No, mom" said Link, who was looking at her with sadness and tears.

Lily smiled a little.

“So… proud” she managed to say.

But she wanted to say so much more. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. People died all the time. 

She wanted to tell him that he had to take care of his sister and father. 

She wanted to tell him she loved him. 

But she couldn't. 

_It hurts so bad…_

Yet, she was happy. She couldn't complain about anything, she had had everything.

A husband who loved her.

A beautiful and bubbly daughter.

A brave and noble son.

A perfect family.

And few people were able to have all of that.

The light went out ...

Lily closed her eyes ... and the pain ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed at least a little this sad and awful chapter. 
> 
> When I first got the idea of this fic, I wasn't planning on killing Lily, but then I realized that it was needed in order for Link to develop his character. 
> 
> I really liked her, so it is really sad for me to say goodbye to her :(


	14. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erol tries to mourn the death of his wife, but the news from the Sheikah worries him again.

_Did you know what happened?_

_Yes ... how terrible._

_Did you know her?_

_No, but I had heard about her._

_They told me that the boy took out the Sword. Did they kill her because her son is the Hero?_

_And where was her husband? Why was she alone?_

Erol clenched his fists.

_I heard that she was horribly murdered, and thanks to Hylia the smallest one was hidden. But the boy ..._

_The boy saw EVERYTHING._

That was it. He was going to make those people understand that they should keep their noses where they did not belong. He took the dagger from his belt and was going to turn to scare those old women, but he felt a hand on his.

It was Link's hand.

He wasn't even looking at him. His son was still observing the priest, who was giving his sermon in front of his wife's tombstone, and even though he had heard the same as Erol, he remained calm.

Erol sighed and lowered his hand from his belt.

The rumor that the Master Sword had been found had been quick to spread across the nearby roads and villages, so strangers had come to Hateno to hear the gossip. The whole town was at the funeral, but there were also unknown people.

"A great woman and wife ..." the priest continued. "We will remember you forever, Lilibeth Ordon." he finished, closing his prayer book. "Let's keep a minute of silence for Lily, who is already in the Spirit Realm."

His son lowered his head with his eyes closed, so Erol followed suit. Or so he intended, until he felt someone tug at his pants.

It was Aryll, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She stretched out her arms, wanting him to carry her, so Erol pulled her onto his hip.

"Pray for your mommy, Aryll" he said to the girl, who was sobbing softly.

Erol didn't know if Aryll understood what death was, but she obeyed. The little girl closed her eyes, and hung on her father's neck, putting her little head in the space between Erol's neck and shoulder.

The knight shed a few tears, but not enough. He felt exhausted, but more than anything he felt bewildered, in a limbo of feelings.

His mind still couldn't figure out what was going on.

Everything had happened so fast the day before.

Getting to the house and finding it empty. Reading the note and decide to find his wife. Asking the villagers if they had seen her. Arriving at an inn and discovering that the Yiga Clan had murdered her ... and that her son had killed the assassins.

"Rest in peace" said the priest, ending the minute of silence.

"Rest in peace." Erol and all the assistants repeated.

Women and men began to leave bouquets of flowers on the headstone, with tears in their eyes. Erol recognized some faces and thanked them with a shake of his head, while everyone gave him a smile of condolences.

"Do you want a flower for your mommy?" an old woman asked Aryll, showing her a rose. She was the town seamstress, a woman very close to Lily.

Aryll took it without answering, and Erol lowered her from his arms to walk towards his wife's tombstone.

The little girl put down the rose, bending down a little. Then she returned to his father's arms.

"Do you want to say goodbye, son?" Erol asked Link.

Link did not turn. He was staring at the floor, his face obscured by the afternoon shadow. He just shook his head.

"Let's go home" Erol said, showing him his free hand.

Link did not take it. He simply turned around and started walking towards his old home.

The house was dusty, and some places had spiderwebs, but it was still in good shape. No one had tried to enter. There were no broken windows or scratched walls.

Erol felt more overwhelmed at the thought that he would have to clean it in order to be there for some days.

"Link, do not lay in bed, it must be full of dust" Erol commented, seeing that the boy was walking towards the second floor.

However, his son did not reply. He went up the stairs without saying a word.

The knight worried. His son had not said a word, not after the incident. Erol restrained himself from crying in front of his daughter.

Aryll was looking curiously at the house. She had never seen it before, so it was normal that she did not recognize it. She walked over to the table, and pulled one of the dining room chairs aside, cleaning it up a bit before sitting down. Then she just stayed there.

"I'll go ask for a broom, Aryll," said Erol, as he headed toward the exit. "Please don't go anywhere ..."

Someone knocked on the door.

Erol, surprised, opened it slowly, to see who it was.

"Hello Sir Erol" said the woman on the other side. It was Keysi, the Councilor.

"Lady Keysi?" Erol asked, looking at her in confusion.

Lady Kaysi smiled, her two accompanying guards looking seriously ahead.

"I need to speak to you, Sir Erol." the woman commented. "Come with me, please," she mentioned, as she turned around and started walking.

The man sighed. So, the news had already reached the castle.

He supposed there was nothing else to do.

He left his house and followed the woman, who to his surprise did not head towards the town, but went towards the patio of the house, leaving the two guards near the bridge. She stood under the apple tree that was there and watched him approach.

"I heard what happened," she told him, her arms behind her back. "I am very sorry about what happened." she said.

Erol blinked several times to prevent tears from flowing. "Thank you," he replied.

The woman was silent for a few minutes, looking out over the town. "I guess you know what I want to talk to you about" she mentioned.

The knight looked down. "About my son" he said, clenching his fists. "Rhoam sent you"

The Sheikah did not reply quickly, but looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled. "I don't know if Rhoam knows about the boy," she said, looking back at the horizon. "I was in Kakariko when I found out, and I came here as soon as possible."

Erol looked at her with wide eyes. "You won’t take my son away from me?" he asked her.

Lady Keysi turned with a pitying face. "I'm sorry to tell you that is inevitable." she replied.

Tears streamed down Erol's face. "When?"

"As soon as possible" the Sheikah said.

Erol felt his blood boil.

"My wife has just been assassinated" the man began to say, his brow furrowed, his face full of rage "And you want to take my son away from me, too!" he yelled at her, bringing his arm up to the tree and hitting it hard. "Fuck you!"

The guards approached, but Lady Keysi stopped them with a signal from her hand.

"Erol" she said calmly. "I need you to calm down, and listen to what I have to tell you"

The Hylian looked at her, his face filled with an anger he didn't know was inside him. He took a deep breath and lowered his hand from the tree, which ached from the blow. Tears began to flow more continuously, and he turned his face away from the Sheikah.

"Now that Link has found the Master Sword, he is the most important target for Hyrule's enemies." the woman began to say. “He represents a danger to you and your daughter. He is not safe either here or in the capital. He needs to learn to defend himself, because the next ones who go after him will not be as weak as those who murdered your wife.”

Erol listened to her but said nothing. He was trying to understand all the information.

“I need him to learn our knowledge before training with the military. In Kakariko is my granddaughter, Impa, who in addition to be our best warrior is also a historian. She will teach him about ancient legends, about his ancestors. He will learn about combat and strategy. About math and literature." the woman mentioned.

The Hylian saw her again.

"I'm sorry but I can’t." the knight said to her. "My son is not well. His mother died in his arms. When I found him after the incident, all of his clothes were filled with Lily's blood, and he was in shock, unable to understand what he had done. He refused when I asked him about what he had done. " Erol remembered the scene. Link crying heartbroken, with his mother in his arms. He closed his eyes to forget it. "I've seen enough men go into combat; I know when someone gets his mind hurt.”

"That is why he needs to come with us." the woman kept saying. “If you go to the capital, Rhoam will start training him with the army, where he will know nothing but pain and subordination. Us Sheikah understand the mind and can help heal it. We will use Link's trauma as an advantage, not as a defect.”

"I already told you that ..."

"I will go with you."

Erol turned quickly. He saw Link approaching from the back of his house.

Lady Keysi smiled as she watched him. "So, I finally meet Link Ordon" she said. "Do you agree to be trained by the Sheikah?"

The boy looked down quickly and nodded.

"Son" Erol approached him, taking him by the shoulders while kneeling in front of him. "You do not have to do it. I can speak to the king and come to an agreement. It is still too soon.”

But the boy looked at him determinedly, took his father's hands off his shoulders, and walked towards the woman.

"I don't want anyone else to die for me." Link said, turning his back on his father.

Erol saw everything with a face full of bewilderment. His son had bowed to the Sheikah, who had a very serious face.

"You have to understand that it won’t be easy” she said. "And that you won't see your family for a long time.”

Link simply nodded.

Erol walked towards him, helping him up.

"When will you return to the castle, Sir Erol?" the Sheikah woman asked him.

"In fifteen days," he replied, staring at the ground.

"Fifteen days, huh ..." the Sheikah repeated, touching her chin with her hand. "Then in fifteen days we'll see each other again, Link." she told him. Then she waved goodbye and started walking towards the town, away from the Ordon house.

_Sir Erol:_

_I have heard the news. I know there is no comfort for you and your family, but I would like to extend my deepest condolences to you. I can only say that time helps wounds heal, and these types of wounds are no exception. The scar endures ... but the pain ends._

_Here at Zora’s Domain we feel terrible anguish for you and your family, especially Princess Mipha, who keeps asking about Link. I myself have made sure to tell them that he is fine, for I know he is a young man with an unwavering spirit._

_I hope I'm not wrong._

_I know how difficult it will be for you to raise two children alone, which is why I have decided to become a sponsor of little Aryll. That way, you can make sure that she will never lack for anything and that she will receive the same education that his older brother will have by being chosen by the sword._

_Don't you dare reproach me; I've already decided. Those two children are the closest thing to children I can have. Let me fulfill my whim. Instead, I hope Aryll and Link visit me whenever they can, just like you, if Rhoam ever allows you._

_Without further ado, I send you my best wishes._

_Attentively:_

_Maximiliamus Cordeus. Hylian Ambassador in Zora’s Domain._

Erol brought the letter into his coat pocket, while with the other hand he took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke.

It has been years since he smoked. Lily hated the smell of tobacco.

He sighed. It was almost time. He had to see if Aryll was ready yet.

He got up from the chair, leaving the cigarette in the ashtray, and walked to the small room where he and his daughter were sleeping. He opened the door and found Aryll, who was playing with one of the dolls that the neighbor had given her.

"Are we leaving now, daddy?" the girl asked, standing up.

"Yes, darling” he said, crouching down. "Just let me go get your brother."

Your brother.

_Link._

His son hadn't even told him where he was going, but Erol had an idea.

He began to walk through the hills around the city, feeling the warm wind enveloping him.

Erol feared so much for his son. Even though he didn't use to be with his son as long as Lily had, he loved him with all his heart and had never been away from his family.

And now he would live in Kakariko. With the Sheikah. For only Hylia knows how long.

_My little family is getting smaller and smaller._

He found Link kneeling in front of his mother's tombstone, his hands clasped in prayer and his head bowed. As soon as he heard his father's footsteps, he turned around and gave him a small smile.

"I cleaned Mom's tombstone," the boy said to Erol, as he dropped his body onto his calves. "I don't know when someone will come to see her."

The soldier looked at him in surprise. His son hadn't spoken to him or anyone in days, so hearing his voice filled him with joy.

"I could have helped you" Erol commented, sitting next to him, with his legs crossed.

"I wanted to do it alone." the boy said quickly. "I wanted to say goodbye to her ... and apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, Link," his father said, as he took him by the arm. "None of this was your fault" he assured him, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

But Link did not answer. He kept looking at his mother's grave.

He got up slowly.

"We have to go, or we will be late." the boy told him, who then turned around and walked down the hill.

Erol sighed and looked at the headstone.

"Goodbye, Lily ... I love you" Erol said shedding a tear. Then he got up and followed his son.

The trip to Kakariko was quick and quiet. It took less than half a day to arrive, and upon entering the city, Erol felt that he had gone back in time.

There had been a few times that the knight had visited Kakariko, but he could assure that it remained the same as the first time. Its houses with high ceilings, the cuckoos singing, the architecture so different from that of the Hylians.

They soon reached the front of the matriarch's house, distinguished by its long stairs and guards who guarded it. They looked at them seriously and addressed Link, who had the Master Sword in his back.

"Master Link," said one, bowing. "Lady Keysi awaits you and your family" they moved to one side. "Come in"

Link said nothing and went through the guards with an alarming decision, different from that of the boy Erol knew a few weeks ago.

"Come on, Aryll" Erol mentioned, carrying the girl.

They climbed the long stairs until they ran into two large wooden doors. Link carefully opened them, unsure whether or not he should knock.

The hall was wide, and two Sheikah women were sitting on the highest part, waiting for them.

One was Lady Keisy, her wrinkled face adorned with a smile, and the other was a young Sheikah woman. She had a certain resemblance to the old Sheikah, but her face was more challenging, with high cheekbones and almond-shaped eyes. Unlike Keysi, her eyes were brown.

"Come in, come in," said the royal councilor. "Sit down," she ordered, pointing to two cushions on the floor.

"The little girl can go with Purah" commented the young woman.

"You are right" the councilor replied. "Purah! she yelled, looking up the stairs.

Various things fell and a woman cursed in the distance. Quickly an extravagant Sheikah woman stepped down, her traditional outfit modified, full of ribbons and brooches. She also wore large round lenses.

"What is it, Grandma?" she spoke to Keysi.

"Could you take care of the little girl as Impa and I talk to these two men?" she asked her.

The Shiekah looked at her wearily. "I'm investigating a few things ..."

"I can take care of her" Erol interrupted, holding Aryll on his lap.

"Sir Erol, I am sure my granddaughter can grant me a little favor" the Sheikah replied, and Purah groaned, but she went for the girl.

"Come on, little one, let's go see my butterfly collection." she said, taking her hand and practically dragging her away from Erol.

Aryll looked fearfully at her father.

"Don’t worry, it will only be a while" he commented, with concern.

The little girl nodded and followed the Sheikah, who went upstairs.

"Do you want tea or something to drink?" Impa asked them, looking at them with a small smile.

"I'm fine" Erol replied. Link simply shook his head.

"Well, let’s address what you came for." Keysi said, putting her hands on the sleeves of her kimono. “I present to you my granddaughter, Impa, who will be Link's tutor from now on. She is a Hyrule historian, a Sheikah warrior, and works as the village matriarch on my behalf” she said, looking at her granddaughter.

The woman bowed to them. "Nice to meet you," she said.

“Link will live at Robbie's house, my nephew. We will provide him with everything he needs: food, home, education. In return, he will train without absences and will swear his life to protect the Royal Family" said the counselor. "Can you do that?"

Link nodded.

"Good" replied the woman, who then looked at her granddaughter "Impa, would you like to mention something?"

"Yes, grandmother." replied the young woman, who then looked at the boy with a frown. "Master Link, I have to warn you: I will be tough. Your training will not be easy. You may want to go; you may think you will die. You will not."

Erol looked at his son, who was in silence. He seemed determined, his brow furrowed and his gaze straight ahead. But Erol was afraid. He didn't know if his son would endure, unlike Impa.

He was still a child. He was 12 years old, short for his age and had not even reached puberty. He still played with children younger than him. Horses attracted him more than girls. Was that boy really meant to be the Hero of Legends?

Maybe they were pushing him too hard. Maybe it wasn't time yet.

"Lady Impa ..." Erol started to say, the woman quickly looked at him. "Don't you think Link is still too young for so much pressure?"

Not even the Military Academy accepted young boys. They had to be at least 15 years old to enter.

"Sir Erol ..." the woman looked at him with a serious face. "I think you have not understood something very important. The day the Sword chose her son, that same day your son stopped being a boy.”

Erol just looked at her with a furrowed brow but said nothing.

Lady Keysi invited them to eat, and no one talked again about Link’s training.

In the late afternoon, Erol and Aryll descended the long stairs of the house, along with Lady Keysi, who would accompany them to the Capital in a carriage that she had rented.

"Don't worry, Sir Erol" the old woman mentioned, giving him a smile. "I am sure you will see your son again very soon."

Erol was not quite sure. He looked towards the entrance of the house, where Impa and Link were looking at them. He raised his hand, saying goodbye, and his son returned the same motion. Then he turned around and entered the house, along with the Sheikah.

The knight sighed and walked with his daughter and the counselor towards the carriage that was on the outskirts of the town.

The next time he saw Link, he would no longer be a child.

He would be a warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erol :(


	15. Show off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns from Kakariko having finished his training with the Sheikah and demonstrate his power in a fight. That doesn't please Princess Zelda very much.

Rhoam felt out of himself.

He had days feeling like this, with impressive laziness and pessimism that haunted him wherever he went.

And it was not that he went to many parts, his life as a king did not allow him to give himself the same luxuries that his daughter had of traveling all over Hyrule when making her pilgrimages, even if she complained about it.

But that's what Zelda was like lately. She was stubborn and foolish, and she hated whatever was entrusted to her.

Worst of all, she was very smart. She didn't keep quiet, she loved to claim and research important information and to argue, as she had lately with her guardians.

And with him.

Almost every day in the Royal Council there was talk of her.

About how she was not a good princess, her manners similar to those of any ordinary soldier in the army lines (which seemed an exaggeration, since Zelda was less delicate than many other women, but not as much).

About how she didn't get her powers for not being dedicated enough to her religion.

About how she did not respect her authorities, mainly her father.

Over the years, Rhoam had learned to earn the respect of his subjects and workers, but he simply could not earn Zelda, his own daughter.

Her daughter, who was stuck in that limbo between childhood and adolescence, when innocence was left behind, and she began to see the world in a different way.  
A less happy way.

"You have to understand her," said Lady Keisy, who, like every day, fought with the old Hylian counselor. “Zelda is in the midst of puberty. It is very difficult for her to control her emotions”

“Those are just excuses. Even if you are in the midst of puberty, or whatever you said, you must learn to respect the Crown. Hylia saves us from something bad happening to Rhoam and she has to ascend to the queen when she is young.” The old man rolled his eyes with exaggeration, causing the Sheikah's discontent. "Women already let themselves be controlled by their feelings, I can't imagine being a teenager."

The old Sheikah took a deep breath and shook her head in the direction of Rhoam, who was looking at a point in space, far away from the conversation. Lady Keysi cleared her throat, drawing his attention.

"Your Majesty, I have to remind you that it will not be long before my granddaughter arrives." she said, straightening her already hunched back. “I would like to take this little remaining meeting time to thank you for allowing me to serve you as a Royal Councilor during these years. I certainly hope that my knowledge was very helpful, and I hope that my granddaughter will be the same when she replaces me.” She finished with a small smile.

Rhoam rose from his seat causing everyone to get up as well. He approached the old Sheikah, who was now trembling and had to hold on with a cane, and took her by the shoulder.

“Lady Keysi, I can assure you that your advice served both me and my late wife greatly. I am the one to thank you, and wish you a happy rest in your village.” he moved away from her a little. "We better go down to the throne room to wait for your granddaughter and her guests." he turned quickly. "I proclaim this meeting as finished," he said, as he walked towards the exit, followed by his royal guard.

Rhoam walked down the castle stairs when he heard someone running in his direction. He turned to see who it was, and Erol moved a little closer to him when he saw that it was a Theod running in terror towards him.

The assistant stopped dead and bowed. Rhoam could see that he was sweating and taking deep long breaths. 

"Where were you?" Rhoam asked, somewhat weary of the man's behavior, who had not been at his side on the council.

"Your Majesty, an apology for my absence, but I have received important rumors that I think are of interest to you." He said. "A soldier has reported that Lady Impa is already east of the city and that she is accompanied by two Shiekahs, as already mentioned."

"And?" Rhoam rolled his eyes. That was already known. Lady Keysi had informed him that Impa would bring two important investigators. This was nothing new.

"She is also accompanied by a Hylian." Theod rose from the ground. "He's the boy with the Sword"

Rhoam could feel Erol tensing a little when he heard the mention of his son. But he said nothing.

The king put his hand on his chin and thought for a few minutes. "No one mentioned anything to me about the boy." he replied. "But it makes sense that he accompanies his mentor, because she's staying in Castle Town."

"It could be," Theod replied, adjusting the notebook in his hand and putting it under his arm. "But it's only been two years," the assistant mentioned, and he quickly looked at Erol, feeling somewhat uncomfortable when talking about his son as if he wasn't there. His cheeks turned a little red, but he continued the conversation. “Is it possible that he has already learned everything the Sheikah had to offer him? After all, he is only a child.”

If Erol was offended by the hylian's statement, he did not show it on his face or in his body expression.

Rhoam shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully for Hyrule's sake, he is." he replied. "Go tell the guards to send Impa to the training area once they arrive." he ordered Theod, who bowed to him and turned to carry out his orders. "Oh, and Theod," Rhoam spoke to him, making the Hylian turn to look at him once more. "Tell Zelda to go there too."

"Of course, Your Majesty," replied Theod, who was on his way to carry out his orders.

Rhoam put both hands on his hip and turned around. "Let's go to the training area" said the king to the soldier, who followed him a few steps behind.

The monarch walked through the wide corridors of the castle, feeling a pang of emotion in his chest.

The last time he had seen Link, he had seen nothing more than an ordinary Hylian child, and now he would be nothing less than a warrior carrying the Master Sword, and, in Keysi's words, an excellent warrior.

When the former Royal Counselor had arrived in Castle Town without the child and the Master Sword, Rhoam had been enraged and betrayed, but he quickly managed to understand what was best.

"Knowing the Sheikah and Hylian techniques will make him the best warrior of all." Keysi, who was calm, had told him. "It will give him a great advantage over the enemy."

And he was right. The Sheikah were silent and agile, while the Hylian soldiers were strong and disciplined. The mixture of both types of training would make Link the best soldier of all.

But he agreed with Theod. He was just a boy. According to what he remembered, he would not be more than 14 years old, while the military academy did not accept anyone until 15 years old. If he had completed his training, he would be the youngest cadet of all time.

When they reached the training area, all the soldiers stopped in their tracks as they watched their king arrive unexpectedly.

"Your Majesty," the captain greeted him, bowing. "Can I help you with something?" he asked him.

"The Chosen by the Sword is heading this way," Rhoam spoke out loud, for all to hear. "He will soon join the ranks of the army, fighting alongside you." Soon murmurs began to be heard among the soldiers. “I want you to demonstrate what the Hyrulean Army is capable of. The first person to defeat him will be promoted to the Royal Guard automatically.” Soon the murmurs were louder, so Rhoam looked at the captain, who was watching him with open eyes. "Captain, choose your best man."

"Yes, my king," replied the captain, who soon went to his men and began to lessen the chaos that had formed.

"Let's sit and wait," Rhoam ordered Erol, and he could see how the soldier was frowning.

Rhoam sat down on the bleachers near the combat zone, and Erol stayed by his side. The silence became somewhat uncomfortable, the king could feel how the royal guard was upset. His naturally temperate face now accommodated a frown and a straight mouth.

It was normal for him to be upset, Rhoam thought, glancing at the soldier. Ultimately Link was his son, despite being the Chosen One by the Sword. He feared for his well-being, and perhaps he had been a little harsh in making him fight as soon as he reached the Capital.

A golden stain caught Rhoam's attention, and he smiled when he saw how his daughter looked puzzled at the area. She looked to the sides and finally to the distance, and when she saw her father she approached, lifting her skirts a little. Many soldiers quickly admired her, some with open mouths and others who were teenagers with looks that Rhoam did not like at all.

Zelda was still young, and in that limbo between childhood and adolescence, but her angelic face was increasingly similar to that of her mother, and she already had a maturity different from that of other girls her age. She was also tall, and her golden hair caught attention wherever she went.

"Did you send for me, father?" asked the princess, her face analyzing every corner of the place. Her eyebrow was raised and had that grimace in her mouth that Rhoam hated so much, as of indefinite boredom.

"Yes, my daughter." her father answered, while he patted the place next to him. "We are going to witness a match." he told her.

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes a little, but she grabbed her skirts and started up the bleachers, with Erol's help. Finally, she sat down next to her father, adjusting her dress.

"Thank you very much Sir Erol" said the princess, putting both hands on her lap and giving the soldier a smile. A smile that never gave to her father.

"It’s nothing, Your Highness" Erol replied, returning to his place next to the monarch.

After a few minutes, Rhoam could see how some Sheikah entered, and beside him the undisputed blonde hair just like Erol's.

Rhoam admired Link in the distance. He was next to who he guessed was Impa, for she had an incredible resemblance to Keysi, with her hair tied back and her hard gaze. He was rather short, he thought, for he was not even up to the Sheikah's shoulders. He walked calmly, but safely, and his bangs bounced with every step he took. He was also quite thin, with no hard muscles showing.

In conclusion, he was not what the King expected from the Hero of Hyrule.

"Your Majesty," Impa said to him, bowing like all those who accompanied her. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Impa" replied the monarch, who did not even look at her. He kept scrutinizing the young man. "Please get up."

They all got up, and Rhoam was able to observe the other companions. There was a young Sheikah, who had big googles on his forehead, and a Sheikah woman, who unlike her companions had altered the traditional clothes to look somewhat… different.

"Let me introduce you to my companions." Impa said to him, while pointing at the man. "I present to you Dr. Robbie, a Class A investigator skilled in ancient weapons and guardians."

"I am at your service, Your Majesty," he replied, giving an elegant bow.

"My sister, Dr. Purah, class A investigator of ancient relics." The woman smiled and bowed.

"You needed to add -the best Sheikah researcher of all time-, little sister" mentioned the excentric Sheikah, while bowing her head.

"And Link, the Hero Chosen by the Sword" Impa mentioned, rolling her eyes at her sister's comment.

The young man simply bowed, without mentioning a word. He raised his head and looked at the monarch, then put his eyes on the princess and quickly change them to his father.

Then he looked at the ground.

"We hope to be of service to you, Your Majesty," Impa mentioned with a smile. "And to you too, Your Highness"

"You will be," Rhoam replied, looking at Link. "Right now, I'd like to see how well you trained Link if that's not a problem."

Impa stared at the king in surprise, then looked at Link with a challenging smile. "Well, we're a little tired from the trip, but I don't think it's a problem ... or is it Link?" she asked the young man.

He denied with his head.

"Very well" Rhoam sent for the captain, who soon ordered a very tall man to focus in the middle of the area. "I hope you do not disappoint me, Hero," said the monarch to Link, who only turned around and approached the center.

The Sheikah sat behind the monarch, and Link borrowed a shield from one of the soldiers around.

"Father, he's just a boy" Zelda told him, her face furrowed.

Rhoam did not reply, but Impa did.

"I'm sorry to inform you that the fight will end very quickly" she said, and Rhoam raised his eyebrow. "One man is not enough to defeat Link." she mentioned, with pride in her voice.

Rhoam signaled for them to start, so the captain raised his sword, commencing the fight.

Link's opponent was a young soldier, but very tall and strong, with bright red hair. Rhoam could assure that he weighed three times as much as the boy, but he did not seem scared at all.

"Come on Linky!" Purah yelled at him, while she bustled like all the people around him.

The rumors had come quickly to the castle, because a large number of nobles and servants had come to admire the young man. Rhoam could see Theod and Lady Keysi, who were chatting amid the hustle and bustle.

Neither opponent seemed willing to take the first step, until the soldier lashed out with a direct attack to Link's chest. The young man simply dodged it, with impressive ease, moving his body to the side, eliciting a large number of -Ohh’s- from the onlookers. The red-haired soldier lost his balance a bit, but recovered, swinging his sword at an angle, and Link dodged it again, ducking.

This caused the soldier to lose patience and began to brandish his sword with impressive speed. The young Hylian hadn't even taken the Master Sword out of its scabbard, he was still dodging his attacks with ease, almost cheekily.

"He wants him to run out of energy." Robbie said to one of his companions. 

"That Linky is pretty smart" Purah replied.

So he was. Soon the attacks of the red-haired screed began to grow clumsy and weak, so Link took advantage. He struck the man with his shield, causing him to drop his sword, and before it fell to the ground, he shoved it up with the tip of his foot, taking it with his free hand and pointing it at the redhead's neck.

"He didn't even draw his sword," said Zelda, gaping.

They all stared in amazement at what the young man had just done. His reflections were impressive, almost inhuman. His steps cautious and defensive, rather than offensive. Totally Sheikah's.

Rhoam sent for the captain.

"Yes, my king?" asked the captain, who seemed stunned with the young man.

"Let them be two against one," he ordered.

"T-two?" the captain asked, almost to himself, and then ordered two more men to fight.

Now two middle-aged soldiers approached Link cautiously. They stalked him slowly, approaching him with their shields for protection. They were cornering him towards the end of the training floor, so Link finally drew his sword, causing the soldiers to freak out a bit.

The Master Sword was long, almost its size, with its guard glowing purple on its two wings. If it was heavy, Rhoam did not know, because Link held it with one hand and with great ease.

The young man bent down a little, taking the typical Shiekah guard and waited. One of the soldiers lashed out at him with an attack from the left, which Link easily stopped with his shield. This caused the other soldier to attack from the right flank, where Link was uncovered. However, the young man was able to notice his attack and crouched, causing the soldier to hit his partner's sword, losing his balance a bit. Link quickly got up and kicked the soldier who was still stunned by his partner's blow, making him fall back and drop his sword. He looked at the other soldier quickly, but he was already waiting for him with an attack from above, preventing Link from dodging again.

Then the young man made something that no one expected: instead of dodging the attack, he propelled himself upward, flipping backward, kicking his opponent's sword, which flew through the air and fell to the ground away from him.

"Now he's just flexing." said Robbie, laughing.

The soldier who had lost his sword came out of the fight, but the other was still standing. He attacked Link with quick movements, causing the young man to defend himself with his own sword, resulting in a series of metallic sounds filling the space. Finally, Link attacked very close to the base of the sword, pushing it to the opposite side and causing it to come out of his opponent's hand. The Hero brought the point of his sword close to the man's neck, and he raised his hands, surrendering.

Rhoam smiled and looked at his daughter. Zelda looked at the young man, who at that moment clasped the hands of all his opponents, and then turned to see his father.

"Can I leave?" she asked angrily. "I have better things to do than watch some savages fight." she mentioned, her words hard and bitter.

"Do what you want" said Rhoam, who was too happy to be bothered by his daughter's bad manners.

Zelda got up quickly, and walked towards the exit, passing just next to Link, who only looked at her in confusion while she pushed him with her shoulder.

"Oh, snap! I like the Princess.” Rhoam heard Purah talk to her sister.

Rhoam got up and started clapping, causing all the spectators to clap as well.

"Congratulations, Link Ordon" Rhoam said, looking at the young man who had just stooped in a bow. “You have proven yourself worthy of possessing the Master Sword. Welcome to the Hyrulean army.” Rhoam approached him, coming down from the bleachers, and took him by both shoulders. "We are counting on you, son." he said.

Link nodded with pride.

"Erol" Rhoam spoke to his guard, who approached him.

"Yes, your Majesty?" the knight asked him.

"Take the day off" he ordered. "Congratulate your son on his accomplishments."

"Thank you, my king," replied Erol, who looked at his son with a smile.

Rhoam said nothing, simply walked towards the exit, leaving Theod behind and the Sheikah behind.

It was a long time since he was alone in the castle, walking with no one following behind.

He was relieved that Link was as good as promised in the letters they sent from Kakariko, and he felt less weight on him. He sighed, thinking of the way Zelda had reacted to the encounter and decided to walk to her room to talk to her.

As he entered the wing where his daughter's bedroom was located, he heard someone talking to her.

The door to her room was ajar, and he took the knob to open it fully, but stopped dead when he heard a sound.  
They were sobs.

"I don't understand why he does this to me" said the princess, crying. "He just wants to show me that I'm useless"

"Don't say that, Your Highness" Rhoam heard a female voice comment to the princess, possibly one of her maids. "I'm sure he didn't do it with that intention."

"Then what for, Maya?" asked the girl, who could hardly speak. “And then the boy, Link, looked at me in such a superb way. And my father looked at him with adoration with which he has never looked at me.”

Rhoam could never see Link that way. Zelda might not yet have her powers, but she was his daughter, and he adored her for that simple fact. He had not shown Link to her with the intention of making her feel bad, but to encourage her and show her she had a capable companion. 

"Hylia, I hate them so much!" mentioned the Princess, who began to cry heavily.

“Take it all out, Your Highness. Take it all out” her maid said tenderly.

With guilt, Rhoam walked away from his daughter's room. He couldn't interrupt her in that state, so he got away and walked to one of the castle terraces.

The sky was beginning to turn orange, and he took a deep breath, then released it forcefully.

"Hilda, why can't I speak to her?" he asked as he looked at the sky, who gave him no answer. "I'm a coward" he mentioned to himself, walking to his rooms and thinking of words of apology for his daughter.

Words that he would never say to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so, Rhoam does stupid stuff. 
> 
> Hello people! how are you? I'm back! I hope you are all safe in this crazy and sad times. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I'll see you soon.   
> xoxo


	16. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda escapes from her guards, and Erol is tasked with finding her.

Erol waited outside Rhoam's study, leaning against the wall while no one saw him.

He had been standing for hours, watching leaders and advisers enter and leave the office, each with important information to share with the monarch.

Being a royal guard had many benefits; you were quite close to royalty, the work was quite simple and the pay was good. However, for Erol, it also had a major disadvantage: it was fucking boring.

"We have found some guardians near the Hylia River" he heard Impa mention. "Here, here and here," she said.

"Very well," said Rhoam. "How many have you found so far?"

"Forty, plus those that unfortunately are not complete" replied the Sheikah. “Robbie has managed to activate some, but they only show a blue color. He still can't program them.”

"Keep trying, I know we are close to making it" Rhoam said, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Impa replied. "Also, about ..."

"Is the king inside?" Erol was a little startled when he heard someone talk to him.

He looked at the person and could see that it was another royal guard, his face full of concern and a bit of panic. He was young, possibly in his 30s or so, and behind him was another guard of about the same age.

It was quite strange, he thought, some guards looking for the King of Hyrule. They were nervous, he could see, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes," said Erol, straightening up quickly. "But Lady Impa is with him"

"Shit" the guard cursed, looking at his partner. "Come in and tell him" he ordered.

"Me?" the other guard opened his eyes in surprise. "It wasn't me who lost her" he said, shaking his head.

"Damn it" replied the guard, as he approached the study door.

Erol stood in his way with his arm. "He's busy" he said, in a calm but firm tone.

"It is urgent," said the guard, taking him by the arm and looking at him with fear. "It's about the princess."

The knight sighed and removed his arm, letting him pass. The other soldier simply looked at him, his face pale despite having much darker skin than most.

So… they had lost princess Zelda once again.

"She ran?" Erol asked him, and the knight looked at him as if he were going to cry.

"Yes" answered the young man, looking at the ground. "We lost sight of her for a second and she was gone"

Erol sighed. It was the fourth time in the month that Princess Zelda had escaped from her guards. For what reason? Erol didn't know it, but most likely she did it just for the sake of making her father angry.

It was quite awkward to stand in silence, watching Rhoam and Zelda fight almost every day at dinner. Their quarrels had already become famous in the castle, as they rumbled in the corridors and nearby rooms.

It usually started with Rhoam scolding the princess for something she had done wrong, causing Zelda to reply in a somewhat sarcastic and despotic way, and that causing the king's anger. The king scolded her for her insolence and mentioned how she was not a worthy princess and that she must feel bad about her actions. The teenager yelled then, telling him how she had not asked to be a princess and that if he hated her so much then send her away from the capital.

It almost always ended with one slamming doors.

"What?!" Erol heard the king screamed. He looked at the young knight and he seemed about to pass out. "No one does anything right in here!" the monarch yelled once more, pounding the desk with it. "Get out of my sight, tell the other guards to search for Zelda in the city and mention to Erol that he enters at once!"

The soldier left the room with his conviction on the floor and looked at the older knight. "You heard the boss” he said, pointing to the door.

The older knight swallowed hard and mentally braced himself for what Rhoam would tell him. He knew that when the king was angry, he did not usually measure his words or his actions, whether it was his royal guard or anyone else.

Erol passed quickly through the door. "Did you send for me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes," said Rhoam, adjusting himself violently in his chair. "Leave me here and go and look for the princess, since all the others are idiots" he ordered.

Impa watched the situation with humor, a small smile peeking from her red lips.

"Go!" The monarch mentioned, seeing that the guard did not move.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Erol bowed and quickly left the room.

He walked through the hallways and down the huge stone stairs until he reached the first floor of the place.

There were already many guards on the move, some asking workers and nobles about the princess. But, of course, Erol knew her and knew how of a smart-ass she was. They were not going to find her that quickly.

The royal knight passed through the gates and went into the city, where there were countless people walking and carrying out their normal days. Few paid attention to him when they saw him walking in the streets, and the soldier began to think about where the princess could be.

The first thing he thought about was going to shops, because in the end, she was a teenager and teenage girls liked clothes, right?

Anyway, he walked towards the commercial part of the city, where there were men and women looking at what they had to offer in the windows. Most of them were noble, or people with money, because clothes and accessories like that were not usually cheap.

"Have you seen a young blonde woman come through here?" he asked a large and robust woman, who was wearing an extravagant pink dress.

"Mmmm" the woman thought for a while. "Sorry honey, but no"

The royal guard began to walk through the district, observing the people. If he saw a woman of the same complexion and hair color, he would come closer, but every time they turned out not to be the princess.

He tried to think of Zelda, of her likings. She was an intelligent woman, more inspired by science than by the way she looked. The commercial district then would not make much sense. Maybe she was interested in something she could learn from.

Where could interesting things be found in the Capital?

He thought about the library, but it didn't make sense since the royal library possibly had a larger number of volumes than any bookstore or public library.

Then he thought of the market. In it, they used to sell all kinds of objects. They ranged from spices to stolen parchments, but of course, there were interesting things there. However, it was also a very dangerous place, as there were countless thieves and fraudsters.

He would have to hurry.

He walked through the city, passing through corridors and tunnels until he reached the eastern part, where an immense number of small tables with strange objects were spread out along a large alley.

"Fruits brought from the desert!" shouted a Gerudo woman with a strong accent. "Come on man, we sell desert fruits." she said, inviting him to taste a red fruit.

"No thanks" said the guard, extending his hand.

There were food vendors, ranging from fruits like the Gerudo, to exotic meats brought in from any region of Hyrule. There were also fabrics, pots, and ornaments.

Erol walked, looking at each stall, and thinking about what might attract the attention of a teenage girl. A teenager who already had everything.

"Were you looking for someone?" a young red-haired woman approached him seductively, taking him by the arm.

He quickly glanced at her, and something deep in his soul woke up. She was pretty, her heart-shaped face full of freckles, just like Lily had. She also had the same wavy hair and a corset marked her waist, giving her body an hourglass shape.

He wondered when the last time was that he felt the touch of a woman.

"I'm looking for a fourteen-year-old blonde teenager" he said, trying to get away from her. The woman pressed against him again.

"Mmmm I haven't seen anyone like that" she said, bending down so that her breasts were visible in the wide neckline she wore. "But I can get it for you."

"No. I'm not looking for that.” he said, removing his arm and pushing her a little with that action. “I am a royal guard, miss. Please have more respect,” he mentioned, frowning.

The woman shrugged her shoulders. “The uniform is just clothes. Maybe you would know if your king stopped thinking about legends and instead watched what his men do at night” she said, walking away and approaching someone else.

He suddenly felt sad.

He had remembered Lily, her tiny hand grabbing his arm when they walked thru the streets of Hateno. The way her eyes glowed with the afternoon sky, her smile as wide as her face and her cheeks a shade of pink with the autumn cold.

He had the images embedded in his brain as if it had been yesterday: her arms around his neck, her tousled hair, and her closed eyes as she sighed when Erol made love to her.

She was his everything. It wouldn’t matter if he laid with another woman, no one could replace her touch. 

Erol sighed and felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned quickly, expecting to meet another person offering her services, but saw an old woman smiling at him. Her skin was tan, and her gray hair still had a few brown streaks.

"I heard you were looking for a young woman," said the old woman, giving him a big smile without several teeth. She had a different accent, and Erol recognized it as a southerner. "A while ago she spoke to my husband. Come come." She motioned for him to follow her.

The knight took his sword for the guard, praying to Hylia that she would not be a swindler. He really didn't feel like fighting.

They crossed the crowd of people until they reached the most remote part of the market, where there were almost no people walking. There, sitting behind a table with a makeshift ceiling, was an old man, and in front of him, a host of potions and ointments of all kinds. The old man smiled as he recognized his wife and looked at the royal guard with some confusion.

"Dear, this man knows the young woman who came a while ago" said the woman, sitting down in the chair next to her husband.

"Who?" asked the old man.

"The blonde" she took his hand. “With whom you talked a while ago”

The old man thought for a long time, until he hit his leg with his hand. "Sure! The beautiful young scientist.” He said.

"She’s lost and we need to find her as soon as possible" Erol commented. "It would be very helpful if you could tell me what you talked about."

"Of course," the old man said, his voice and body trembling with age. "The girl approached my station curiously and asked what each of my medicines was for." he started to say, pointing to the jars. "One caught her eye ... mmm ... what was it?" he took his chin in his hand, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I remember, it was this ointment.” He grabbed a small glass jar and held it up to Erol, who looked at a slimy green substance inside it. “This is a restorative ointment. It allows scars and burns to heal five times faster than normal. Excellent for travelers walking on dangerous ground and for royal guards, of course.” he said as he put a little in his hand. He brought it closer so that Erol could smell it.

"It stinks" Erol replied, making a disgusted face at the smell. The scent was terrible, like rotten lemon.

"Obviously!" the old man replied laughing. “It is made from Keese's excrement. An ingredient difficult to find.”

"Love, tell him what you talked about with the young woman" his wife said, pulling him by the robe, trying to get him back to the main topic.

"Ah yes, yes!" the old man moved his cane. “The young woman was very interested in my products, and she told me that she was a royal scientist. I could not believe it! She looked too young! She told me that she was very close to the king and that she would mention the usefulness of my medicines in the army. She also asked where I could get Keese's feces, and, I never usually reveal my secrets, but she was so compelling that I told her."

"Could you tell me too?" Erol asked him, somewhat exasperated by his whole story.

"Sure!" the old man smiled at him. "There is a cave south of here, by the river." his face turned serious. "I shouldn't have said that! Now you know it too” he mentioned to the royal guard.

"Thank you very much for your information" Erol said, and quickly walked away from the market. Avoiding everyone that was walking in the same direction as him.

He trotted south, approaching the river, just as the old man had told him, and in the distance, he could see a family of fishermen.

"Have you seen a cave around here?" he asked them, and they looked at him nervously.

"Passing the trees over there" replied one of the men there.

"Thank you" the knight said to them and walked to where they had mentioned him.

Walking through the trees, Erol saw a cave at the base of a hill, and inside it he could see blond hair.

"Princess!" he screamed as he ran towards the teenager.

Zelda looked at him with wide eyes, while she was squatting on the floor, collecting in a jar the pile of excrement that was there. She got up quickly and frowned.

It was as if time had turned back.

He could almost see the same image of Hilda when she was angry, possibly because of something the council had said.

_"They want me to get married" he recalled she said to him once. "When will I be free, Erol?" her gray eyes looked at him, seeking help and advice._

_"I don't know" the guard had answered her. "Tell them you're young, that you want more time. Maybe it will work."_

_She smiled and nodded, looking at the stars in the sky._

"Sir Ordon," said the princess, raising her face. "It took longer than I thought" she said, crossing her arms, holding the sampling bottle in one hand.

"You’re quite elusive" Erol said with a smile. The princess raised an eyebrow.

"I must tell you that I'm in the middle of sampling." the princess dropped her weight on one leg. "You can sit and wait, or you can drag me to the castle, but I have to warn you: I am quite an annoying burden" she smiled cheekily.

Erol looked at her amused. He had never been in that “enemy situation” with the princess, but he understood why the tutors complained so much about her: she was quite ingenious.

"I have no desire to return to my post" he commented to the princess and she looked at him in surprise. "I can wait a little longer. But now I have to warn you: your father is quite worried.”

Zelda gave a sarcastic laugh, as she bent down to pick up more poop. "My father doesn't care in the least, Sir Erol." she mentioned, without looking at him.

"You are wrong, Your Highness," he said quickly, and he could see how the teenager's shoulders tensed. Maybe she wasn't used to being wrong. "Your father appreciates you more than you may think"

"Well, he has some very strange ways of showing his affection" replied the princess, getting up and starting to scrape the walls of the place. Then she looked at him with a smile. "But of course, you wouldn't understand. I have seen that you and your child get along in the best way. I imagine that being the father of the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses is something relatively easy.”

Erol frowned this time. "Being a parent is just as difficult for everyone." he mentioned her. "There are only different circumstances and people."

Zelda seemed to meditate for a few minutes and finally returned to her activity of scraping the wall and collecting whatever she was collecting. "I would like my father to treat me as you treat Link" the young woman confessed. Erol could see how she was beginning to blink rapidly as if trying to avoid tears. "My father and I don't have the best relationship, but I know I deserve it. I give him nothing but pain and shame. Sometimes I wish I had the power, to make him feel… proud.”

"Your Highness" Erol wanted to reach out and hug the poor young woman, but he knew that was not appropriate. Instead, he put his hand on her shoulder, reaching out to avoid being too close to her personal space. "I can assure you that Rhoam is proud of you."

Was Rhoam proud? Erol did not know. But he was. He could see how the princess tried hard in everything she did, even though the king and the other nobles did not appreciate it.

He and Hylia weren't in a good relationship, but that was because he didn't even try to be. So, he could not understand why if Zelda tried so hard to please the goddess, she did not appreciate her in return.

Zelda turned to look at him and gave him a sad smile. "Don't feel sorry for me, Sir Erol," she said, walking away to the bottom of the cavern. "There is no need to lie" she commented, turning her back on him as she continued to investigate the scene.

"We parents will always be proud of our children, regardless of the path they take." he kept his place. “And I am sure that you will take the right path. He also does.”

The princess turned her head a little as if to say something, but then she returned to her activity and didn't say another word.

Erol stood in place and clenched his knuckles for a few seconds. He turned and walked to a rock that jutted out of the cavern, where he sat down and watched the sunset.

He heard the princess's sobs in the distance but pretended not to be paying attention.

He felt helplessness and rage, which he could only forget by throwing rocks into the river. He wondered if that was what Lily had felt, before she was…

Gone.

He had not been able to protect her or Hilda. They were gone, dead. And now their absences weighed more than ever. Zelda was lost without her mother, and he feared that Aryll would feel the same.

Was he a good father? Or did his actions negatively affect his children, as Rhoam did with the princess? Was he also blinded by the loss of his wife?

“I’m ready” Zelda said, her eyes looking down.

Erol got up and gave her a smile. “Let’s go home” he said, pointing the way to the princess.

She smiled in return and began walking in front of him. Suddenly, she stopped.

She looked at Erol. Her eyes were sad, but a smile was showing in her face.

“Thank you, Sir Erol” she said, almost whispering, and she began walking again.

“You welcome, Your Highness” Erol said to her, as both of them walked to the castle, pretending that they wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Thank you very much for your nice comments, they are definitely my motivation to continue this story :)
> 
> Take care of yourselves.


	17. A royal ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Champion's Ceremony, Rhoam organizes a ball.

Rhoam applauded when the troubadour finished playing his song, the Sheikah bowing enormously to the audience and showing a big smile. The king could tell he enjoyed being the center of attention, his cheeks not flushed at all by the large crowd of people watching him.

At the Champions table, was Princess Zelda, clapping her hands proudly, the sleeves of her dress bouncing. Rhoam knew that the princess was a friend of that boy, because she shared a great affection with all the Sheikahs that were in the castle. Suddenly the woman turned to see her father and when she saw him, she stopped applauding and returned to her princess position that controls her emotions.

The king found it funny.

"Are you enjoying the party?" asked the monarch, approaching the table that all the champions shared, and putting his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Of course, Your Majesty, I thank you with all my heart for all that you have done for us" Mipha said, with a small smile. The Zora princess sat next to the man with the Master Sword, her body full of jewels and precious metals.

“You really showed off with the party, King Rhoam! It is the most luxurious thing I have ever seen in my life." Daruk said excitedly, while Revali just rolled his eyes.

“Obviously it’s more luxurious than that mountain you call home” the Rito said, with sass.

“I thank you for having accepted such an important mission. I hope my hospitality and that of my daughter is to your liking,” said Rhoam, who patted the young Hylian.

Zelda looked at him seriously and took a sip from her glass. Urbosa just looked at them amused.

"Enjoy. The dance is about to begin.” The king ordered them, walking away and returning to his throne.

The Ceremony of Champions had taken place in the afternoon and he had decided to continue with a ball in their honor during the night. All the Champions and his daughter were sitting at the same table, near his throne. Of course, there were all kinds of guests, of all races and sizes, which is why Hyrule Castle looked so crowded and quite different from any other event. The nobles looked at the "strangers" with suspicion, almost as if they were infected with something.

The salon was adorned from one end to the other, with large fabrics adorning the luxurious high walls, and all Hyrule races banners hanging from the ceiling. There were different tables full of desserts and hors d'oeuvres, in addition to many servants who filled the glasses of the guests with wine and served food from silver fountains.

There was a great orchestra playing, and countless people dancing to the rhythm of the waltz that sounded.

"Congratulations, Rhoam," said a nobleman with gray-plated hair. "The Champions you chose are worthy of their title"

Rhoam leaned on his hand and smiled at him.

"Thank you very much, Lord Forel" he commented. "I hope the dance is to your liking."

The man adjusted his jacket and cleared his throat. “Of course, it is, royal dances never disappoint. But I think it would have been better if there weren't that many… outsiders.” he said while watching a Gerudo walk near there.

"Watch your words, my lord." Rhoam threatened him. Remember these strangers will save us all from a cruel fate.”

The man just rolled his eyes and bowed, walking away from there.

Rhoam sighed. He signaled for his assistant to arrive, and Theod ran towards him, worried that he wasn't close to his monarch. He had been talking to other nobles, possibly licking their boots.

"Do you need something, my king?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Call my daughter, please," he mentioned, and the Hylian obeyed, walking towards the table of honor where the champions were.

Rhoam watched Theod touch Zelda's shoulder, who was chatting animatedly with Urbosa. The princess poked her head in Rhoam’s direction, and her father observed her, watching her approach while lifting her skirts a little.

"Yes, father?" the young woman asked him, once she arrived in front of her father.

"I hope you remember what it means to be a good hostess, Zelda," Rhoam mentioned to her, and she looked at him puzzled. "Soon I will ask the presenter to name each of the champions for you to dance with them."

"With each of them?" the teenager asked nervously.

"Of course, everyone. You couldn't leave one aside, could you?” The king almost rubbed his brow but stopped. "Is there a problem you have with any of them or something I don't know about?" he said, raising his head.

"No. Of course, not” Zelda looked at the ground “I'll go tell you about the initiative, excuse me” she turned around and walked, her dress shaking from side to side. Upon reaching the table she did not sit down, but instead saw the champions and probably told them about the dance because the first to get up was Daruk.

Thanks to diplomatic travel, Rhoam knew that the Gorons were unfamiliar with partner dancing and that their celebrations were almost always around food and simple movements. There were no social status or kings, so it would be absurd for them to learn manners like royalty.

The poor Goron did not know how to dance very well, but his charisma was so great that everyone in the room cheered and laughed every time he was doing something wrong. Luckily the princess was able to dodge his strides, otherwise, she probably would no longer have a foot. Zelda was red from laughing so much and covered her mouth with one hand whenever she could.

When finished, he walked her to the table, and Revali quickly got up, beating Link who seemed to have moved a bit to be the next one.

Revali had an elegant silhouette, like all Rito, but his attitude was not the best. Although Rhoam had to admit that he was surprised that he knew how to dance as well as he did because the Rito were better known for their songs than for their dances.

The Rito was quite good, his movements fast when necessary and his head moving to the rhythm of each twirl, giving it an elegant appearance. Occasionally he and Zelda chatted, until the music ended and bowing, he walked away.

Finally, Link approached the princess and took her hand, leading her to the center of the room.

For some strange reason, everyone in the room seemed to be engrossed in the couple. The young man knew how to dance well enough to guide the young woman on the dance floor, his feet secure and his heels not pounding on the marble floor. He looked quite handsome in his royal guard outfit, and Rhoam could see it from the way all the noble ladies looked at him.

But what was most striking was the way they both looked at each other. Their gazes were direct, fixed in the eyes, but none said a word. Zelda seemed to be frowning, her position stiffer than with the other Champions, her eyes filled with an expression Rhoam couldn't decipher.

The king looked to the side, and could see Erol, who was glued to the wall, his position as a fixed and right royal guard. However, he was able to observe how from time to time his eyes followed his son, and then returned to looking at nothing.

There was a communal silence, and only the sound of the orchestra that was playing. When the music stopped, Link bowed, and the princess quickly walked away, almost like wanting to run away. And then Rhoam understood that the Princess of Hyrule and the Sword Wielder were not getting along at all.

"Your Majesty?" Theod asked, making him jump in his chair. "Excuse me, but shall I call Zelda to dance with you?"

Rhoam looked at him for a few seconds and then began to rise from the throne. "Ah yes yes"

The Princess walked over to her father once Theod had spoken to her, and she put her hand close to the monarch's. He took it without mentioning a word, approaching the center of the dance floor.

The music started and the two of them moved. Rhoam followed the steps along with the rhythm, just as he had been taught when he was a young man in Akkala. When he looked at his daughter, he couldn't stop thinking of Hilda, because now that Zelda was a teenager, the resemblance was enormous.

The princess was wearing a dress that was wider and more decorated than the one she wore at the Ceremony of Champions, and her hair was tied back, with a few strands of hair braided into her tiara. She looked beautiful and dignified, just as a Hyrule princess should look.

Although her eyes were the same color as Rhoam's, her gaze was identical to Hilda's.

It was painful to watch her.

"What was that, Zelda?" asked the king, somewhat weary of his daughter's arrogant attitude.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, staring at him, but with no confusion on her face. The king snorted gracefully but was not at all surprised by the attitude she had taken.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," he mentioned, as they pirouetted. "All Hyrule could see the way you behaved with Link."

The princess widened her eyes, somewhat surprised by what her father had said. She seemed a little self-conscious, taking her gaze away from his.

"I didn't treat him in any way." the young woman replied, uncertainly.

"For Hylia" Rhoam rolled his eyes. "Listen to me" he ordered, and his daughter looked at him again. “You and the Champions are a team. It is necessary that you get along with everyone if what you want is for what we are doing to be a success.”

Zelda frowned and Rhoam realized that she didn't like his words at all. However, he continued with his advice.

"Link and you are the main characters. The others are a help, yes, but you and Link are the key to overcoming the Calamity. You two need to learn to get along, and if you don't, at least pretend it in front of the subjects, for Hylia’s sake.” he said, raising his voice a little at the end of the sentence.

The princess looked down but finally nodded.

The music ended, and Rhoam approached his daughter, wrapping her in a hug. He moved closer to her ear, pressing her small face to his chest.

"Remember that having the crown requires sacrifices" he whispered, then moved away from her, squeezing her shoulders a little as he walked away.

He moved to the opposite side of the dancefloor and walked towards his throne, where he dropped gracelessly. He touched his brow and began to rub it, as his head began to bother him. Something very common when it came to scolding his daughter.

The ball went on, the guests dancing and drinking cheerfully. Rhoam conversed with the nobles who approached him, trying to establish a conversation with those he knew were only looking for favors or higher titles, and laughing at those who were already too drunk to formulate a sentence. His eyes followed his daughter, who sometimes danced with some and sometimes only chatted with others, but after a few minutes, he lost sight of her.

"Where's Zelda?" he asked Theod, once he already had a few drinks on him. His head was spinning a little.

"I think I saw her going out with Urbosa a little while ago" the man with glasses commented, who already had a worried look. "Do you want me to look it up? it is not well seen that a princess is not at a dance where she is a hostess.” he mentioned, willing to get away from the place.

"No, let her be." said Rhoam, waving his hand. "If she doesn't want to be here, I'm not going to force her. I've had enough of her whim.”

"O-okay," his assistant replied, unsure. "Doesn't it seem reasonable to go to bed, Your Majesty?" Theod approached him. “It is quite late, after all. I don't think anyone will be offended if you decide to retire now.”

Rhoam laughed out loud. "It's barely past midnight." he said, though he really had no idea what fucking hour it was. "I will go visit my colleagues" he said, rising from his throne.

"W-well" he heard Theod say, walking behind him.

Rhoam walked to the nearest table, where one of the royal councilors and other nobles stood. Rhoam watched them and could see that most were from Akkala, his homeland.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked, sitting down in one of the available chairs. "I hope this seat was not taken."

One of the younger nobles looked at him with wide eyes. Rhoam did not recognize him, so he assumed that he had never seen him. "K-king Rhoam!" he said, surprised by his presence. "Yes, yes, the ball is quite lovely, thank you" he said, answering the initial question.

"The food and service are excellent" replied an older woman, who was wearing a very tight dress. Maybe too tight. It was Lady Brianna, the wife of one of Akkala's richest nobles.

"And not to mention the wine" mentioned another major nobleman, who was Lord Gutham, Lady Brianna's husband ... and Rhoam's cousin.

"I'm glad, cousin" Rhoam said, as he took a wine cup that was on the table and drank its contents quickly. He could see that Lord Forel, the racist idiot he had spoken to not too long ago, was also sitting at the table. Seeing him, he smiled at him. "I hope you feel more comfortable now, my Lord," the king mentioned, laughing.

Lord Forel stuck out his chest with pride. "If all the royal dances will be like this from now on, I don't think I can ever feel comfortable again." He mentioned him, and everyone present looked at Rhoam, as if waiting for his answer.

The king laughed out loud, and everyone was puzzled. He breathed a little, trying to remain serious. "It may be my Lord, but I think your son does feel quite comfortable" he replied while pointing to the center of the floor with his cup, where a young man with black hair danced very close to a Gerudo.

Lord Forel immediately turned very red, and rose in the direction of his son, while Rhoam let out a huge laugh.

The old counselor looked at him and rolled his eyes, making Rhoam giggle. They all looked at him puzzled, surprised by the action he had taken a few seconds ago. Trying to break the awkward silence, the youngest of the Lords cleared his throat. "How is Princess Zelda, Your Majesty?" he asked.

They all immediately looked elsewhere, possibly bothered by the question, as they all knew about Rhoam and his daughter's relationship. Possibly the entire kingdom knew that this was a delicate subject, except for that young Lord, who seemed confused with everyone's silence.

"I want to think that she is very well, my Lord," Rhoam replied, a little more defensively than usual. "I would know more if she decided to tell me something, but I suppose she is well, thank you very much." he commented, taking a little more wine once one of the servants had served him.

The young Lord seemed to want to sink into his chair but only nodded.

"Adolescence is a difficult time." Lord Gutham said, with a smile on his face. "And it's even more difficult for women, isn't it, honey?" he asked his wife, who smiled widely.

"You are absolutely right" she mentioned. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be for little Zelda, who besides being a princess has no mother."

Rhoam dropped his guard a little at the mention of Hilda, looking down at the ground for a few seconds. Suddenly everything seemed to turn against him: the wine, the disturbing sound made by everyone in the room, and the music, which began to stun his ears. The head began to bother him again.

"But I also find it annoying that you want to exempt the princess from guilt" his cousin interjected, making Rhoam look up at him.

"What do you mean?" Rhoam asked him, his eyebrow raised and his defensiveness stirring his insides.

"Princess Zelda is a difficult person, and we all know that." the man crossed his arms. “Rumors of her whims have reached Akkala. Everyone mentions how stubborn she is.” he said, and Rhoam clenched his fists. "I don't understand how you couldn't get her in shape, Rhoam, considering that she is the future of this country."

"The Princess is a brilliant woman." the old councilor said, surprising Rhoam a little. "She is a difficult woman to please, but it is part of her nature to want to know more, and not settle for a single answer." the old man looked at Rhoam seriously, as if trying to tell him to calm down.

It didn't work.

Lord Gutham giggled. "I guess that's a more subtle way of saying she's rude." he drank some wine. "Speaking of her, where is she, Rhoam?" he asked, getting a little closer to his cousin. "Isn't Hyrule's princess herself at a dance her father arranged?"

"She must be showing the guests the castle" the young Lord interrupted, trying to reduce the tension that was building.

"Nonsense," Lord Gutham replied. “The last time I saw her, she was with her friend, the Gerudo matriarch. It seems that what the gossipers say is true” he looked at Rhoam defiantly. "The princess prefers people of other races than her Hylian compatriots." he ended.

Rhoam slammed the goblet in his hand, causing hundreds of glass pieces to fly through the air. Lady Brianna screamed, and everyone at the dance turned to look at him. Even the musicians stopped playing, creating a ridiculous silence.

"Shut up!" Rhoam ordered him, his voice booming throughout the room. "I will not allow you to come and offend my family without believing that there will be consequences."" he said, rising violently from his chair. "Guards, escort this man to the exit" he ordered, looking at Erol, who started walking towards him.

"This is ridiculous" his cousin replied, getting up quickly. "Do not touch me!" he yelled, when Erol and another royal guard took him by the arm. "Brianna, let's get out of here" he ordered his wife, who stood up, her face red from the shame she was going through. "You are a shame for the Bosphoramus name" he said, turning and walking away to the exit, followed by the guards who were escorting him.

Rhoam took a deep breath and held onto the table to keep from falling. Looking around, he saw that everyone was watching him and realized the great mistake he had made.

Zelda watched him with wide eyes from the corner of the room, where she had been chatting with Robbie, one of the Shiekahs. Suddenly he started the conversation again, making Zelda turn her gaze to him. All the other nobles did the same, pretending that they hadn't seen the bluff that had been done just a few minutes earlier.

"I think it's time to say goodbye" said Impa, who had observed everything behind him. "Let's wait a few minutes for you to catch your breath and then go to your quarters " she ordered, and Rhoam felt somewhat useless.

He nodded, and Impa looked at him with a small smile. Theod just watched them scared, squeezing his notebook tightly.

Rhoam laughed, easing the tension in his shoulders, and Theod looked even more scared than before.

Possibly this had not been the wisest thing he had done in years, but it was the most liberating and rebellious thing he had committed in a long time.

Later he would think about the consequences and listen to the council's reprimands, but for now, he was smiling, because he had felt free for the first time in many years.

And he had no regrets at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached canon! I'm so happy! 
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, but I struggled so much with this chapter. I have to say this is a weak one, as I find it difficult to write about Rhoam without it being too repetitive, and it is quite hard considering he is a king haha. 
> 
> Xoxo. Stay safe. 
> 
> Andy


	18. Royal guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link becomes Zelda's new personal guard and Erol decides to celebrate.

If there was a great advantage in being a royal guard or knight in the castle, it was the food. All meals were free and the kitchen of the castle of Hyrule never slept. It was a hot place, very hot, and full of sounds and people at all hours.

The kitchen consisted of an entire floor, separated into wide sections and with servants moving from one place to another. The main cook, Mrs. Rosie, was a plump woman with puffed cheeks from eating so much, and she was usually observed arguing with the chef, Lord Julyan. The other cooks thought of Rosie with more respect, or fear, rather, so they always obeyed her orders without saying a word.

But Erol had a great advantage: Rosie adored him.

Since the first time he had arrived at the castle when he was seventeen, he had gained her confidence by sneaking into the kitchen and helping her with her activities while listening to her talk about her secret recipes and tricks.

"The secret is in adding pork fat" she once said, stirring the stew. "It gives it a special flavor."

Erol thanked her and ate all the leftovers with pleasure. He was a lousy cook, so being able to bring a little extra food to the barracks made him very happy.

So, the knight loved dinner time. When the tables are filled with soldiers with full stomachs, nothing bad can happen.

"A little extra for you, handsome," said the cook, serving him an extra spoonful of rice.

Erol smiled at her and winked, then walked towards the long table where his companions waited for him.

"How come they always serve you more?" a knight with dark hair said while pointing to his plate. "Hylia, even if you are an old man you are lucky"

“Yorac!” another man shouted at him, who was wearing the same royal guard uniform as Erol, and who looked the same age as him. "Respect your superiors, for Hylia’s sake. You're not talking to your friends" he mentioned, eating some of his soup.

The young man rolled his eyes. "Sir Erol is my friend, in case you don't know." he mentioned, putting his arm around the royal guard's shoulders. "Isn't that so, Mr. Ordon?" he mentioned, hugging him.

Erol laughed “Of course, Yorac. But let me eat, please.”

"Sorry, sorry," the young knight apologized, releasing him. He looked at the empty spot in front of Erol and pointed at it. "It seems Link took longer than usual."

"Hopefully nothing bad has happened to him." said the middle-aged guard. "That man would not miss dinner for anything in the world"

As he said this, everyone nearby began to laugh, and Erol looked at his son's place with concern but supposed that he must have been involved in something important.

"Speaking of the King of Hyrule" mentioned a curly-haired guard, and looking up, Erol could see his son walking towards the table, but he didn't bring his tray of food.

He was staring at the ground and was frowning. He seemed to be thinking of something, but, before arriving at his father, he looked at him, and smiled warmly, sitting in the space that had been left for him.

"The Hero has arrived" Yorac said mockingly, and Abdi, the older soldier, looked at him with anger, making the young man raise his shoulders.

Link looked at them amused and then looked at his father. Erol was chewing on a piece of beef and just watched him, wondering why the hell he wasn't eating.

"What about your food?" the curly-haired soldier asked him.

Link looked at the table and opened his eyes. "Oh," he mentioned, his voice low. "I forgot to pick it."

"You? Forgetting to pick food?” Yorac exaggerated his hand movements. "There is no doubt that Calamity is near" he said dramatically.

"Stop being a clown" Abdi scolded. "I think there is something in Link's mind that worries him." he said, looking at the Hero of Hyrule curiously.

"Could it be a girl?" Kesi, the curly-haired soldier, asked, his eyes narrowing with the smile he showed.

Link looked at him seriously and looked at both his hands, which were on the table. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

Erol almost choked on his food and looked at him wide-eyed. "What's going on?" The worst went through his mind: an unwanted pregnancy, a secret marriage, an affair with a married woman.

"It's about Princess Zelda ..." he started to say, causing everyone who was sitting nearby to look at him curiously, and Erol almost fainting "I have just been appointed her personal guard and captain of her guard." Erol exhaled with relief.

A great silence fell at the table. They all seemed uncomfortable, and Erol watched each other's reactions. Yorac seemed to contain his laughter, Abdi just looked at him with raised eyebrows and Kesi shook his head. "Well ... well, congratulations, friend" the last one mentioned, patting him on the shoulder.

Yorac ended up laughing, causing the awkward silence to drop a bit. "Hylia bless you, hero."

Link looked at him a little scared, but Erol took him by the arm, causing him to move his gaze towards him. "Congratulations son, I am very proud of you." He said directly, and the teenager smiled at him. "Don't listen to whatever they tell you" he mentioned, making an obscene finger signal to everyone present.

"But I am just trying to help." Yorac said, approaching the young man. "Congratulations Link. You are fresh meat and sooner or later you would end up in the same situation as us.” he mentioned, patting the hero on the hand.

Link looked at them confused. Erol just shook her head.

"The situation of being the princess' guard" Kesi commented. "We all were her bodyguards some time ..." He pointed to the table and they all nodded, except Erol. "And we all have good anecdotes about that."

"Oh yes." Yorac crossed his arms. “And she made us all look like idiots. However, you are her personal guard. You do not have an escape. Hylia bless you”

"You see ... the princess is an expert at giving her guards the slip." Abdi told him. "She is quite smart and enjoys watching us suffer, but more than anything, she enjoys the king's attention for losing her sight."

"To date, no one has been able to thwart her escape plans" Yorac spoke, while his mouth was full of soup. "She was once out of the castle for hours, until your father returned her."

Link looked at Erol, who simply shrugged nonchalantly. "But remember that everyone here is an idiot, and you are not like them." he said, mocking the others.

"You forget that you are dealing with the Hero of Hyrule, Yorac" Kesi said, hitting him with the elbow. "Also, Link and the Princess are almost the same age, maybe they do get along." he mentioned, looking at Link with a bluster smile and giving him a wink.

"He could be the Legendary Hero and whatever, but if a woman did not yield to my charms, I assure you that she will not yield to Link's." Yorac looked at the teenager with a raised eyebrow. "And my sources have told me that the Princess is not the biggest fan of the Sword wielder."

Erol looked Link in the eye and his son looked down. He was a little surprised at his reaction, so he understood that it was true. However, he could not understand why Zelda would hate his son, when in fact he had never done anything wrong. In fact, Link was loved by almost everyone and respected without exception.

"Wow!" Kesi stretched out his arms, thundering his neck. "Finally, I hear of a woman who doesn't fall at your feet, boy."

"He will understand what you have to go through every weekend." Yorac said to Kesi mockingly. "Ayy, that hurt, you idiot!" he yelled at him when the other soldier punched him in the arm.

"I can only advise you not to take it personally" Erol began to say while taking him by the shoulder. Yorac and Kesi were arguing in the background. “Princess Zelda is a very confused teenager, and she does everything in her power to make her father angry. Treat her with respect and I am sure you two will get along.”

"And don't forget your place, boy." Abdi mentioned him, arms crossed. “You are his guard, not his friend or confidant. Your loyalty comes first with the crown, and then with her.” The man gave him a small smile.

Link nodded and looked at his father, who in turn nodded at him. "Go get your food before it's all over." Erol ordered, and the young man got up and walked to the kitchen, getting lost among all the other soldiers chatting in the great room. He returned after a few minutes and brought a tray full of food, stacked on top of each other.

"What are you bringing there?" Yorac asked him, looking at a pie that looked delicious.

"Some things I cooked when I had free time" Link said, cutting the pie into equal parts. "Do you want some?" asked them.

"Rosie let you use her kitchen?" Erol asked, amazed.

Link nodded and gave him a small piece of the pie, making Erol feel quite proud that his son was following in his footsteps. The dessert was made of apple, just like Lily used to do in Hateno, and Erol felt a stab of nostalgia in his chest. He took his cutlery, and cut a small piece, putting it to his mouth afterwards.

He opened his eyes in surprise. It was delicious. Perfect. And it tasted identical to the one Lily made.

"For Hylia!" Yorac yelled, his mouth full. "Is there something you do not do well?" He mentioned, looking at Link, that just scratched his neck in shame.

"I think you were wrong in picking your vocation, friend," said Kesi, who was already on his second serving. “You should have been a cook.”

Link smirked at himself, and Erol looked at him askance. He thought about what Kesi had said and couldn't help feeling bad for his son. Everyone sitting at that table had chosen to be knights and had worked hard to become royal guards, but the reality is that Erol didn't know if Link wanted the same thing as them.

From a young age, his son always mentioned that he wanted to be like him, his father, but he was just a small child who did not know how the world worked. The reality was that having found the Sword had ushered a new era in his destiny, a destiny entrusted to him, not one he had chosen. His son had gone from being an ordinary young boy to a Hero who had to save his country. It was a huge burden for someone so young.

When Erol reacted, he realized that Link was looking at him, his eyes asking if everything was alright. So, the knight nodded, and his son smiled at him a little. They communicated that way: through looks and gestures, rather than words. It was strange, but Erol was already used to the silence of his son. Link was a man more of action than of words, and although it cost him at first to adapt to this new way of being, in the end he understood that it lightened the great burden that he carried on his shoulders. Hearing his voice was a snowfall in the center of Hyrule: it rarely happened, but when it did, he couldn't help but appreciate the beauty in it.

"Let's go celebrate," said Yorac, when most of the knights had already left the table to go home or return to their posts. "You don't become a captain of the Princess Zelda guard every day."

Erol looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. “Actually, it seems like a good idea. Aryll will be sleeping with a friend, so there is no need to go home soon. What do you think, son?” he asked him.

Link thought about it for a few seconds, but then accepted the offer, causing the young knights to cry out with joy.

Abdi, Yorac, Kesi, Link and Erol walked the streets outside the castle, in the city. The moon was shining in the dark sky, and few people walked on the cobbled streets of the city. They passed through various streets and tunnels until they reached a brown building with a sign that said: The Rusty Sword.

"Welcome, Link." Yorac stepped forward and opened the door, pushing him inside.

Erol had never been to that place, so he assumed it was new. The canteen was larger than it appeared from the outside. There were approximately twenty tables, where there were a large number of people sitting and laughing, especially soldiers and knights. The waitresses ran in a hurry, they had beer mugs and food, and they tried to get away from the perverts who wanted to get very close to them.

While looking at the place, he could not help seeing how his son had his eyes set on a beautiful waitress, who carried a large number of beers on the tray in her hand. She was a brunette and had a white corset that highlighted a slender figure, but especially voluptuous on her ... top.

"Welcome to the Rusty Sword" mentioned a man who was drying glasses with a towel. "Is someone waiting for you?"

"No," replied Erol, who suddenly felt very old when he observed all the soldiers who laughed and sang.

"Very well. Sit where you like" said the man.

The five soldiers sat at a wooden table that was almost in the center of the premises, Abdi in front of Erol in an attempt to be near someone his age. Link was on the opposite side, at the end of the table.

The young brunette approached their side, and upon seeing Kesi immediately rolled her eyes. "Hello Kesi" she said reluctantly. "Hello Yorac"

Yorac snorted, trying to contain his laughter, while Kesi wailed. "Hello Susy"

The woman looked accusingly at him and then looked at the table, until she ran into Link. Her cheeks turned pink, and her lips curved into a smile. "Who are your new friends?" she was waiting for Yorac and Kesi to answer, who were surprised by what she had said.

"Ah yes ... mmm ..." Yorac began to point at each of the members. "The two old men over there are Abdi and Erol" he started to say, and Erol couldn't help but feel somewhat offended. "And the short one here is Link."

"Link?" she asked, opening her eyes. "That Link?" she asked, very excited.

"Yes ..." Kesi said, with some resignation. "That Link"

"I cannot believe it!" she said with a little cry. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Susy" she said, suddenly very happy. "I'll bring you all a drink, wait a moment." she mentioned, walking quickly towards the bar.

They all looked at Link in disbelief, until Yorac sighed. "I think it was a bad idea to bring you, brat" he commented, and Erol smiled.

Link turned somewhat red, and scratched the back of his neck, as he used to when he was nervous. He liked to see his son like that: off guard and embarrassed by a pretty girl, a very different reflection of the tonality his son showed every day in the castle.

The young waitress returned and brought a large number of beer mugs, which she began to carefully set on the table.

"Two for each one" she said, finishing putting the last jar on the table. "And one for me" she mentioned, sitting next to Link, who straightened up as he felt the body of the young woman next to him.

Erol took his mug and drank some of the liquid, feeling the foam on his lips and the warm taste of beer in his throat. He missed the alcohol, he had to admit it, and not so much because of the taste, but because of the atmosphere when he drank it.

Being in that place made him remember his best years, when he was a carefree young man, and the idea of having a family of his own seemed like a very distant story.

"Let's toast" Erol mentioned suddenly, raising his mug to the level of his face. Everyone followed suit, including the young woman. "For Link, my son. For everything he has achieved so far and for everything he will achieve in the future.” he finished saying, holding his jar close to Abdi's.

"For Link!" they all yelled, crashing into their jars and then drinking the liquid.

Link watched him gratefully, as he sipped his beer and dropped it, he tried to avoid making a disgusted face that didn't quite work because Erol noticed it. He knew that his son was not a big fan of alcohol, but he supposed that he had taken it for simple education.

"It doesn't taste nice, does it?" The woman asked Link, who was no longer hiding the fact that she was very interested in him. "You get used to it, and the best comes later" she commented.

After a few beers, Yorac and Kesi seemed to forget about them, and started singing with other soldiers who were in the canteen. Abdi was laughing loudly, something totally out of his character while hugging the shoulders of the first division captain, who had also arrived at the premises. They were all rocking from side to side, idiotized by the song of the knights.

_Indeed, this fine lady_

_has a big heart_

_but does it really matter_

_when she has a nice smile?_

_I guess it wouldn’t matter,_

_‘cause this lady’s quite fun_

_but does that really matter_

_when she has big buns?_

All of the soldiers began to laugh in unison, causing several to fall to the ground, which in turn increased the laughter of those present, including waitresses. A few had already fallen asleep at the tables, and the floor was a mess full of beer and other stuff.

Erol looked at everything from a corner, with a big smile on his face and a beer mug in his hand. He had left the table to give Susy and Link some privacy, who were chatting animatedly at this point, possibly due to the effect of alcohol on his son, who was almost always silent.

He fixed his eyes on the young men and looked at Susy, her cheeks flushed from the drink, who was talking about something making great gestures with her hands. Link listened intently, his arms crossed as he leaned toward her.

For a moment Erol thought that maybe the burden his son was carrying was not so important and that he could live like anyone else. Maybe when all of the Calamity shit was over, Link would find a loving woman, get married and have children. Perhaps he would make him a grandfather, and visit him in Hateno when he was retired from the army. During the winter holidays, Aryll would come with her husband, and everyone would sing at the celebrations, remembering Lily and her beautiful blue eyes. Perhaps, Erol would find love again. Perhaps he would dream that Lily gave her approval, allowing him to open his heart to another woman.

Perhaps the sad past that haunted them would be left behind.

When Susy touched his son's hand, squeezing it hard, Erol knew it was time to withdraw.

"Tell Link that I had to leave" he mentioned to Abdi, who, although he was drunk, was not drunk enough to forget it, and he just shook his head, so Erol knew he had heard him.

The knight walked to the door, and opened it slowly, taking one last look at the smile his son had on his face, before walking away.

Walking through the streets of the capital, Erol sighed and prayed silently for more nights like this and for the goddesses to allow his children to be happy once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I hope you are well and happy. 
> 
> I must say I love this chapter even though I ship Zelink with all my heart. These kids deserve a break! Also, there are not enough fics that mention the fucking celebrity Link must have been before the Calamity. He was the Chosen One, for god's sake.
> 
> Anyway, see you soon!
> 
> xoxo. Andy


	19. King before father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhoam tries to change his daughter's mind about Link

"They need to get along." Impa said, angry and with her arms crossed. “In all the legends it is mentioned that the Hero and the Princess had a special connection. Not that they were yelling and running away from each other.”

Rhoam sighed. Impa had come urgently to speak to him, interrupting all the activities he had to do that day (which were quite a few) and seemed quite upset.

The topic was about how Zelda seemed unwilling to give Link a chance and how she was trying to make his life impossible. She had run away from him on several occasions and seemed to have little patience with him around her. She had even yelled at him once. Apparently, the young man had kept all this, but in a moment of frustration he ended up telling Impa, who had spoken to the Princess without changing her mind.

And now she was here, talking to him, thinking that he could make her daughter improve her attitude. Ha. He had already tried for years without success.

"The princess doesn't have to get along with him." Theod told the Sheikah. "He is her guard, not her friend."

Impa seemed about to explode. Instead, she just frowned and looked at the hylian with a bit of anger, moving her body so that she could face him. “Link is essential to be able to stop the Calamity. I know this because I have studied it all my life. Both must work as a team if they want to accomplish anything with what fate has entrusted to them. It doesn't matter what Link’s family name is.”

Theod simply rolled his eyes. "I just hope the young man doesn't lose his mind and tries to ... go overboard with the Princess. You have to remember that she grew up in a very… different environment than all soldiers grow up in. ” the man seemed to be watching the words that came out of his mouth, even more so with the intense eyes of the Sheikah that stared at him very closely. "After all, we know that the Princess is not the wisest when taking care of her actions."

"Be very careful with your words, Theod," said Rhoam, who was only watching them both while sitting in his wide desk chair.

The man seemed to swallow hard, seeing the gaze of his king. He stepped back and looked at the floor, forgetting for a few seconds his debate with Impa. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, thinking about the subject at hand. Rhoam, for his part, knew what his daughter was like and how haughty she could behave. He could not say that he knew Link one hundred percent because he didn’t, but according to what he had observed on his own and from what the others mentioned, he was a quiet boy who seldom did anything other than fulfilling his duty. So, he didn't understand why his daughter couldn't stand the soldier, even more so to yell at him the way Impa had told them she had.

"I think the best thing would be to talk to both of them" Impa said, adjusting herself in the chair in front of Rhoam's desk, finally sitting down after standing for a few minutes. "We must try to solve the differences that both have." she said, then looked at Theod askance. “I can assure you that Link would never try to outdo himself with the Princess. The honor was one of the virtues that were entrusted to him and in which I focused a lot during his training.”

Rhoam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Of course, Lady Impa. I am sure Theod was not seeking to offend you.” He looked with some grudge at Theod, who simply lowered his head in shame. “However, knowing Zelda from birth, it is normal for him to be concerned with her well-being, including mmm… ahh… her virtue.” Now Rhoam felt his cheeks turn red, as talking about his daughter's virginity wasn't exactly one of his favorite topics.

He couldn't help but think of his wife, the way she had been attracted to Erol when she was young, and the great pain caused by having to get away from him. Years later, when she and Rhoam married, the subject was very funny to them.

_"The Princess and the Knight ... not cliché at all, right?" she said, laughing. "Thank Hylia that my affections were never reciprocated by Erol."_

Rhoam was still wondered if that was true. If Erol had never felt anything for Hilda. But that didn't matter, he supposed. His wife was dead, and the man guarding his study door had married and had children with another woman. He had never broken his royal oath, and he was sure that Link would follow in his footsteps.

Or at least he hoped so. He didn't want to think about the punishment he would subject him to if he knew he was putting a finger on his daughter.

Impa just sighed and looked up at the ceiling, tired. “I also spend much of the day with the Princess, as you must know. I also care about her and her well-being, but also about Link's. That is why I think it is essential that both of them feel comfortable with each other, to foster the teamwork that this cause requires.”

Rhoam looked at her for a few seconds and nodded. He looked at his assistant, who was standing in the corner of the study and spoke to him. "Theod."

"Yes, your Majesty?" he mentioned, approaching him.

"Do you know where Zelda is?" he asked as he busied himself signing some papers on his desk.

"Hmm ... I suppose she must be with the Shiekah investigators." he said, somewhat unsure of his response.

"Ok." Rhoam continued signing the papers and stacking them aside. "And Sir Link?"

Theod looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not so sure."

"He's helping to train the rookies." Impa commented curtly.

"Thank you" Rhoam thanked her, glancing at her quickly, and resuming his activity of signing large amounts of paper. "Theod, find Zelda and mention to Erol to bring his son." he ordered the assistant.

"Yes, your Majesty." He replied, giving her a small bow and leaving the study.

Rhoam remained with Impa, in a silence somewhat uncomfortable for him, but that did not seem to affect the Sheikah, who only remained sitting and with her arms crossed in front of her. Soon the paperwork to sign was over, and Rhoam had no choice but to stretch his back onto the back of the chair and clasp his hands together hoping that the young hylians would soon arrive.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, the two adolescents arrived with faces that seemed somewhat nervous and confused, possibly without knowing why they had been called. Impa quickly got up from the chair and walked away, walking out the door to give everyone privacy.

"Zelda." Rhoam stood up and could see how Link was bowing, resting his head on his knee. “Sir Link. Stand." he ordered him. The young man got up and looked at the king, waiting for some other indication. "Please sit down." he said to them, and both young fellas agreed, each taking a chair and sitting in front of the king.

"Do you have any idea why I called you?" he asked them while resting his chin on both hands.

Zelda raised an eyebrow and looked at Link, who was already watching her as if waiting for her to say the answer. Seeing that the knight would possibly never speak, the Princess sighed.

"No," replied the woman. "At least not me."

The king looked at Link, waiting for his reply, and the young man shook his head.

"I've heard ... rumors." the king began to speak, looking at them both seriously. "About how everyone can see that the two of you don't get along."

"Who told you?" Zelda asked quickly, defensively. Meanwhile, Link was just watching from his seat, with no emotion showing on his face.

"Whoever it was doesn't matter." Rhoam replied, somewhat angry. "I'd just like to know what the reason behind this childish attitude is." he mentioned, with authority.

Both young hylians remained silent, not knowing what to say. For her part, Zelda was looking at her father with a frown, and the knight was looking at his hands, which were resting on the desk.

"So?" Rhoam asked them wearily, annoyed by the attitude of those two teenagers.

"It seems irrational to me that you have entrusted me with a personal guard when previously you only assigned me escorts when I was traveling alone." Zelda said, crossing her arms.

"My daughter." the king counted to ten to avoid losing his temper in the face of such an objection. “You know perfectly well that attacks by the Yiga Clan and monsters have been increasing. You require protection at all hours, as you are the main target of assassins and criminals.” he said, watching as she rolled her eyes. “Also, I give you some privacy when you are here at home. So, I don't understand what the difference is between Sir Link and the other bodyguards you had before.”

The Princess seemed speechless and glanced at her personal guard, who was simply serious, with his head upright and looking straight ahead.

"There is no difference" she replied, defeated.

"Very good." His father replied, who then looked at the sandy-haired young man. "And you, Sir Link? Do you have any objection in being Princess Zelda's personal guard?”

The young man seemed surprised at the question, opening his eyes slightly before turning serious again. He looked at the woman next to him, who was frowning at him, then looked at the king again. "Not at all."

"Very well," Rhoam replied, getting a little closer to them. "I think that the importance of your participation in this fight against the evil that haunts us is indisputable." Rhoam mentioned, and two young ones looked at him seriously. "You have to remember that you are both a symbol of hope and that if there is an atmosphere of tension and insecurity among yourselves, then we can expect the people to feel the same way." he squeezed both of his hands. “But it is not only a matter of aspects but also of understanding. I guess Impa already mentioned it to you, but in all the legends there has been a princess and a hero. And in all legends, they both work together to defeat evil and in all legends they are victorious. Therefore, I stress the importance, once again, that you take this seriously.” his voice started to get a little bit harder. “We have unearthed all the Divine Beasts, we have found Guardian shells, and the Master Sword has chosen its wielder. That means, that the Calamity will repeat itself, whether we like it or not. You need to understand: the future of our country is in your hands. You must work hard, whether you want to or not. Understand?"

He looked at both young men, determined. Link, for his part, continued with a neutral face and nodded while answering _-Yes, Your Majesty-_ , with a hand on his chest. On the other hand, there was Zelda, who looked as if she were about to cry, frowning and biting her lower lip.

"Yes, father," she replied quickly, almost against her will. She turned to the side and took a breath, exhaling it in a few seconds.

Rhoam looked at her and sighed, relaxing his shoulders a little. He knew it was not the best thing to talk to them that way, but he couldn't think of any other way to make them understand, or rather, to make his daughter understand that she had to cooperate with her partner for the good of Hyrule.

"Very well," Rhoam said to both of them. "You can go," he mentioned with a shake of his hand, making them both get up from their places and walk towards the door. Link bowed to him before crossing the door, behind his daughter who didn't even turn to look at him.

Theod quickly walked in, pretending not to have overheard the conversation, and sat down in one of the chairs that were there, mentioning to Rhoam all the work to be done during the afternoon.

For the rest of the day, Rhoam merely looked at documents and listened to the complaints of some nobles who had requested an audience with him. Most had mentioned the same stuff: monsters devoured the cattle on their land or attacked their workers, even if they worked during the day. These creatures were no longer just attacking at night, but now seemed unafraid of sunlight. However, there were other situations that made Rhoam impotently clench his fists. The mayor of a village in northern Akkala had told him that a few soldiers from the Yiga Clan had broken into a house and killed the entire family that lived there, not without first robbing them and… performing barbaric acts on the women.

Once the hearings were over, he sent for Impa late at night, but luckily the woman was still in her usual Sheikah uniform.

"I have to increase protection patrols in every corner of Hyrule," he said, letting out a yawn in the middle of the conversation. He was longing for his bed "I cannot allow more people to die." he mentioned.

"Is there enough staff to do so?" Impa asked him, who had sat in the same chair as in the evening and was looking at him with a hard expression on her face.

"No." Rhoam told her. "I will increase the benefits of the army, to attract more young people to join our lines."

"And where will we get those funds from?" the Shiekah looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Rhoam began stroking his chin. "I was meditating on it, and I think I have no choice but to reduce the funds allocated to your colleagues' investigations." He turned around, avoiding seeing the woman's face. "Sorry, but my people come first."

"Okay," the woman said curtly. "But it's going to take a lot more money."

"Yes." the king commented, turning once more so he could look at her. “So, I think about raising taxes. Mainly from the lands where they have an independent government, like the Gerudo and the Zora.”

"My king" Impa spoke with much concern, getting up a little from the chair. "As a royal counselor, I must mention that this does not seem to me the best option. I would advise you to borrow from our neighboring kingdom, Lorule. Raising the payment of our compatriot kingdoms will only increase tensions and mistrust towards us.”

"I cannot afford to borrow when we are about to go to war. It would take years to pay for it, maybe generations.” Rhoam said quickly, almost interrupting her. "I will send Zelda on diplomatic trips between her visits to the Springs, to demonstrate the Crown's good intentions on these lands. Anyway, she had to go soon, to report on the progress of the remaining Champions with their Divine Beasts. The Orni and the Gorons have already been visited, all that remains is to go with Urbosa and Mipha.”

Impa was silent for a few minutes and lowered her head. "I trust your decisions, my king." she replied simply, rising from her seat. "Can I withdraw?" she asked, and Rhoam assumed she was angry, but he nodded, watching her turn and disappear without a single sound of her footsteps being heard.

Rhoam sighed and left the room, noting that Theod wasn't even next to Erol anymore. The knight bowed to him and moved to the side, allowing his king to pass. The monarch walked, listening to the boots of his personal guard, and just when he arrived in the middle of the path, he turned to look at him.

"You are free to retire, Erol." he mentioned, causing the guard to look at him in surprise. "I intend to go with my daughter for a while, and I don't want to make you late."

Erol bowed slightly to him. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty."

"There is no reason to. See you tomorrow." Rhoam said to him as he walked, leaving him behind.

He walked to Zelda's room, and when he reached her door, he knocked loudly.

"Who wants to access Princess Zelda's room?" one of the maids asked.

"It's me" Rhoam mentioned simply, and the maid quickly opened the door.

"Your Majesty," she said, bowing as she let him through. Once the king entered, he heard the door close, and looking back, he could see that the woman had left, leaving him and his daughter alone.

Zelda was sitting on her bed, her legs under the covers, and with a book in her hands. She did not look at Rhoam, but continued to read the pages as he approached, and finally raised her eyes as the man dropped onto the mattress.

Rhoam was able to read the book's title _-Legends and Stories from Hyrule-_ out of the corner of his eye, a classic tome that Hilda had given to Zelda when she was a little girl of four. At such a young age the Princess was already a fan of reading, devouring books that used to be believed to be for older children, but which she already mastered with her language.

She had always been a very intelligent woman.

"I want to talk to you, Zelda" The monarch commented, and the princess left the book on her nightstand. She put both hands on her lap, trying to look as formal as possible, even if she was in her nightgown.

"Of course, father." she replied quickly, as she always did.

"I want you to tell me the truth." he ordered, raised her eyebrows. "What is it you don't like about Sir Link?" he asked, thinking of the terrible tragedy of the Akkala family and the abominable acts that those of the Yiga Clan had committed. "Did he do something that made you ... uncomfortable?"

Zelda widened her eyes in surprise. "No. Of course not."

Now Rhoam was looking at her confused, waiting for a more concrete answer. "So?"

The Princess watched her hands, biting her lower lip as she did when she was nervous or pressured. She began to move her fingers anxiously, and opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Actually, I don't know what bothers me about Sir Link." she said and looked at the king, who had a look of not understanding what the hell was going on. The Princess sighed. “The situation between the two of us is awkward. It's like we know that neither of us wants to be in the presence of the other. I think it is because I bother him with my way of being.” she shrugged her shoulders. "But I do not know. Also, it is irritating to be with him and that everyone greets him for the good job he does, and that me only for being a Princess.” she laughed. "And I think now he will hate me more after the scolding you gave us both ... although in reality that scolding must have been just for me." She looked into his eyes.

Rhoam sighed. "I don't think Sir Link hates you, but he doesn't know how to act when he's with you." the king took her hand. "He is a soldier, my daughter, he is used to being a shadow, not being the center of attention like you." he squeezed his daughter's fingers. “And as for the scolding, I think he understands that everything is because the cooperation of both is necessary. You have to understand that we have no time left in this fight, so even though I let mistakes go by, the Council or the people of this kingdom will not.”

Zelda looked down. "The problem is that you think that everything I do is wrong."

"Why do you have to say things like that?" asked the king, in a tone stronger than he wanted. "I never said that"

"No, but I know you think so." the princess claimed. "Or do you think Link does his job badly? Of course not. You adore him, I can see your intentions every time you look at him.”

"I could never adore anyone other than you" Rhoam replied defensively. "But I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't bring me peace of mind knowing that you surround yourself with someone who is competent." the monarch rose violently from the bed and looked at his daughter, who had tears on her cheeks. "I am confident that you will find your powers, but do not condemn me for applauding the work of another young one who is not you."

"Then you should become his father!" the princess yelled at him, as she tightened her grip on the quilt. "Maybe then you would feel better about yourself and always have that stupid peace of mind!"

"Perhaps you should learn from him about respect and prudence!" he mentioned her.

"And not allow myself to be free in my emotions?" the young woman hit the bed. "I'd rather be dead than to be another of your boot-lickers!”

"Don't disrespect me, young lady!" Rhoam yelled at her, approaching her and raising his index finger. “Remember your place. I’m the king of this country before I’m your father! I’ve had patience with you, but it is running dry, and your insolent mouth does nothing but aggravates it”

The princess looked at him, searching her mind for more to say, but in the end, she only took the quilt and passed it over her head, laying herself on the pillow. “I have to sleep to be able to pray tomorrow morning. Good night.” she said, turning on her side and ignoring her father.

The king just sighed and strode out of the room. When he opened the door, he almost collided with the maid, who seemed to pass out from fear. Rhoam didn't even look at her, but stepped aside, and walked angrily to his rooms, trying to think of something other than his daughter's insolent words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delay <3 
> 
> I love reading your comments! You make me so happy with your kind words!
> 
> Take care.  
> Andy.


	20. Fatherhood hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erol and Aryll share a moment of tenderness.

"They are here, Your Majesty," Erol said to Rhoam, peering through the study door.

Rhoam rose violently from his seat and began to walk towards the exit. "I'll go see them in person"

Erol stepped aside to let the king pass and then walked a few meters behind him, as he always did. They walked through the halls of the castle, with Rhoam walking at a brisk pace and with a dangerous aura surrounding him, making all the servants and nobles who passed to not even glance at him after bowing.

The soldier could only pray to Hylia that Rhoam was not so hard on his son, who, although he had screwed up, possibly held less culpability than the Princess, who did not last a minute without trying to run away from her escort.

They had received the letter two days ago. In the letter, Lady Urbosa mentioned how Zelda had been attacked by members of the Yiga Clan while touring the Gerudo desert, but that Link had managed to save her before any other incident happened. To say that Rhoam was angry after reading that letter would be saying very little. The king had been euphoric and furious, Erol could almost swear that he saw smoke rising from his nostrils.

_"This is it. This is the straw that broke the sandseal’s back" said the monarch. "It is time for my daughter to learn the lesson once and for all." he mentioned, in a challenging voice and a very threatening look that made even Impa not look at him._

So Erol was also afraid for his son, who had been involved in this situation.

They walked until they reached the stables, and he could see how Zelda and Link left their steeds in the hands of a servant, and when they turned around, they met Rhoam’s gaze.

Princess Zelda had turned paler than normal, looking like all the blood had gone to her feet. Link followed her, with the same look he always had and Erol was thankful that he showed no weakness even with the King of Hyrule himself.

Soon they were only a step away from them, and Link knelt down. Princess Zelda was silent, being one of the few moments when Erol saw that she had nothing to say. She put both hands in front of her and opened her mouth to say something, but Rhoam cut her off.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Zelda?" he asked, his angry voice echoing even in the wide courtyard. All the workers turned to look at them and pretended to do their chores when they really wanted to hear the reason why the king was now scolding his daughter. "You do understand that you could have died, right?" the woman nodded, her gaze on the floor. “The problem with you is that you don't measure the consequences of your actions. You are selfish, you only think of yourself and give pleasure to your tastes, but you do not see beyond what your actions can cause in the kingdom. You know perfectly well that you are the only one capable of using the power of the Goddesses and yet you do not hesitate to put yourself in danger whenever you can. I can't think that at your age you keep doing those things. For Hylia, you're almost an adult. Sometimes I wonder if you are insensible or if you just…”

"Your Majesty" Link spoke from the floor, interrupting the king, who just turned to look at him quickly. Erol felt himself pass out. "May I speak?" the young man asked, looking up a little.

"Go ahead" the king ordered, waving for him to get up.

Link got up and walked to Zelda's level. Erol was just looking at him, trying to make him see his words, but the young man looked directly at the king.

"Your Majesty, I would like to mention that the incident in the Gerudo desert was my fault." he said, serious and determined. Erol's eyes widened as Zelda’s, who looked at him in surprise. “The Princess told me that she wanted to demonstrate the cooling effect of some fruits that grow in the desert, so we walked away from the Citadel and the bazaar. However, I had forgotten to refill our canteens, so I left her alone for a few minutes while I was going for water. It never crossed my mind that the Yiga Clan would be so daring and attack so close to crowded places.” Link looked at his father for a few seconds, then lowered his head. "I put the Princess' life in danger. If someone should retaliate for that action, that someone is me."

Then Erol knew it. His son was lying.

Everyone present was silent for a few minutes, impressed by the number of words Link had said in such a short time. Zelda stared at him in amazement, and the knight could see her cheeks flush a little.

"B-but ..." the woman began to say. "It wasn't all Sir Link's fault. I was also very naive when conducting research in places where I had already been told that Yiga soldiers had been observed previously.” She touched the young man's arm, who looked up and looked askance at her. "He just did his job."

The king cleared his throat and those present observed him. "I understand the situation, my daughter." he mentioned, his voice no longer so threatening. "Sir Link, as this is the first of your mistakes, I will let it pass with a simple promise: never to be repeated."

Link nodded and looked up. "Of course." simply mentioned.

"Is there anything else you have to tell me?" asked the king, watching them with raised eyebrows. The two young ones shook their heads. "Very well, you may withdraw." he said to them, and the two teenagers walked towards the castle.

Erol could see Zelda mentioning words to Link that he couldn't hear. Apparently, the tense air around them had vanished, and the knight wondered why this was. Turning to his boss, he could see Rhoam staring at the floor, one hand on his chin.

"Maybe I'm too hard on Zelda," he said more to himself than to Erol, so he said nothing. Then the monarch turned and began to walk toward the castle, his guard following a few steps behind him.

Throughout the afternoon, Erol could do nothing but think about the fact that his son had lied to the king he was guarding at that moment. He thought of all the possibilities of why Link would defend a young woman who was trying to make his life miserable, and in the end, the only conclusion he could reach is that he did it out of solidarity.

But what was the reason for that solidarity?

Perhaps it was the fact that they were both young and shared similarities: they were both destined to fight an evil they did not know, they had both lost their mothers and were almost the same age. If there was someone who could understand the situation, they were both going through, it was each other. However, each one had developed different personalities in the situation they were in: Link was a young man who worked hard in everything entrusted to him and did not usually express his feelings, while Zelda was an independent and intelligent woman and she did not hesitate to express when she did not like something.

In reality, their personalities could not be more different.

Perhaps Link wanted to get along with the Princess, seeing himself reflected in her. Or ... was there something else?

No. Of course his son would never have those thoughts with the Princess. If anyone did his duty to the letter, it was Link. Erol did not know another soldier with more honor than his son.

But Erol kept thinking about that as he walked home, passing among the people who were moving at that hour of the afternoon.

"For Hylia, you scared me," said Erol, putting a hand on his heart when he entered his house.

His youngest daughter was putting the silverware on the table and gave him a huge smile. "Hi Daddy," said Aryll, spreading the tablecloth. "How was your day?"

"Very well, thank you," said Erol, and the girl went to help him take off his coat, something that seemed strange to the knight, since it was a much kinder behavior than normal. However, he went to the table and sat down, watching his daughter hang his coat on a hook that protruded from the wall. "Chicken pie?" he asked her.

"I bought it from the baker" said Aryll, as she sat down opposite her father. "Is the best"

"Mmmm" Erol said nothing, but watched her for a few minutes, somewhat suspicious of her attitude. "And you came earlier than usual?"

The girl clasped her hands “Well…. I decided not to go to Felicia’s house so I could see you when you got home from work and the pie didn't get too cold.”

"Wow, how considerate." Erol replied, smiling at her. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Suddenly Aryll stopped smiling and looked at the floor. "Please don't be angry."

Erol looked at her strangely and felt his heart begin to pound, frightened by the sudden change in attitude of his daughter. "Okay," he said to her, and the little girl went to her school bag, taking out a white envelope that she had in one of the compartments. She held it out to his hand, and he took it, breaking the red seal before him.

_Sir Erol Ordon:_

_I hereby regret to inform you that the administration has decided to impose a sanction of 7 days of suspension on your daughter, Aryll Ordon, for non-compliance with the rules issued in the school regulations._

_The facts for which the sanction is imposed are those that we will now relate:_

  * _Timelessness and absenteeism to classes._
  * _Lack of respect when talking to her teachers._
  * _Aggression towards other classmates._



_We also inform you that, if these behaviors do not improve, we will see ourselves in the terrible option of having to remove her from our educational morality._

_Sincerely,_

_Wendy Ridowlake_

_Director of the Central Institute for Hylian Ladies._

Erol inhaled and blew air out of his nose, trying to avoid letting go of all the anger he felt had built up in his chest.

"What does this mean?" he asked his daughter, who was looking at him with glassy eyes.

"Sorry!" she said to him. "It was never my intention to make you angry, I did not want this to happen" said the girl, wiping her tears away.

"Aggression to her companions?" Erol read the phrase once more. "Did you fight with someone?"

"I just defended myself." she said, frowning. “Dad, you really don't know what they are like, they keep bothering me and hurting my feelings. They are mean."

"They bully you?" asked the knight, who was suddenly worried again.

Aryll nodded quickly. "They tell me that I am a small-town girl with an air of grandeur because my brother is famous." Suddenly, tears stopped, and she seemed angry instead. "They also say that I will never be like them, because my parents are not of noble blood."

Erol frowned at her. “You know perfectly well that is not true. Although we are not noble, we are worth much more than all those capricious girls who surely do not know how to do anything by themselves.” He said, a little angrier than he had wanted.

"I know, daddy." Aryll mentioned, smiling. "Their words don't make me feel bad, but I'm sick of having to put up with everything." she said, turning her gaze back to the floor. "I hate going to that place, dad. I think the only thing I like about going there is being able to see Felicia.”

Erol was mentally grateful that Aryll had at least one friend who supported her, and he moved to stay in the chair next to his daughter, to be able to hug her tightly. Soon he felt his shoulder wet with the tears of the little blonde girl, who pressed her hands against the knight's back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked her father, who felt terribly guilty for not having realized before that his daughter needed his help and attention. At that moment he cursed having to spend all day in the castle, without the possibility of looking after his children.

"I did not want to worry you." Aryll mentioned, her voice cracking from having her face pressed against her father's shoulder. "I know that your work is stressful and that you are tired" she told him. Then she was silent for a few minutes, feeling Erol caress her long, tousled blond hair. "I'm sorry I'm not like my brother." He heard her say, and the soldier immediately moved away from her to look her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching as the girl wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress.

"You know ... perfect in everything I do." she said, shrugging.

"Don't say that, Aryll," he commanded, brushing away a tear that ran down her cheek with his thumb. "No one in this world is perfect and you know it."

"I know, but ..." she said nothing for a small period of time and seemed to be searching for the right words to express herself. "I know he makes you proud and I ... I'm just worrying you more." her shoulders dropped in defeat, and more tears began to stream down her eyes.

Erol caught her chin, causing her to look up at him. "My daughter, I will always be proud of you no matter what happens." his voice was determined, but more than anything honest. The little girl gave him a smile that squeezed his heart.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course." Erol replied quickly, as he wrapped her back in a big hug.

"I love you, daddy," she said, pressing her against him.

"And I love you too. Very much.” he said, patting her on the back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the hug that was rarely given with such intensity, and then Aryll backed away.

"As soon as I got out of school in the morning, I started to think about what I could do to make up for the seven days I will be out of school." she mentioned, wiggling her fingers nervously. "I went to Lon Lon Ranch, and I told them I was good with horses, so they said I could help me with the riding lessons they offer."

"Aryll, you don't have to make up for anything, but I can't leave you unpunished after being suspended." Erol mentioned her, crossing his arms. "Wait a minute, did you go to Lon Lon Ranch?" he said, somewhat angry when he realized that she had left the city alone.

"A-Abel took me" she mentioned quickly. "He is Felicia's older brother." Erol could see that her cheeks were blushing and thought that maybe she had a crush with that Abel guy. He rolled his eyes. He had to admit that he was a little jealous, but he let it go.

"Aryll, you can't get out of town without telling me." the soldier rebuked her. "And how do you plan to go there by yourself, anyway?"

“One of the assistants comes to deliver milk in the morning and he told me that I can go back to the ranch with him. At night I can come back with a group, because most of the workers live here anyway.” she said, smiling. "I want to feel useful, Dad. I know I am as good as Link with the horses, and I can bring free meat and milk to the house.” she leaned toward her father with enthusiasm. "Maybe they can give me a job when it's summer."

Erol narrowed his eyes, looking at the young woman and thinking for a few minutes. He knew that what his daughter had done at school was wrong, but he also understood her need to feel useful and as important as Link. "Okay" he said, and the girl smiled excitedly. "But once you go back to school you will commit to finding a private tutor and will go with her every afternoon."

Aryll's smile faded, and she frowned at him. "Okay," she said, defeated. She looked at the clock on the wall and pointed at it. "I suppose Link will stay the night in the barracks" she said, a little sad. "Since he became the princess's personal guard, I see him less and less."

"It must be quite a job." the knight leaned back on his fist. "He has to train the guards, making sure they are able to protect Princess Zelda, and also have to report the changing of the guard for the week. In addition to following her wherever she goes, of course.”

Aryll made a strange face with his mouth and looked at his father. "You were the princess's mom's personal guard, weren't you?" she asked him.

Erol was quite surprised by the question, but nodded. "Yes"

"Everyone says that she was a kind and good woman ... Is Princess Zelda like that too?" the young woman seemed interested, opening her eyes curiously.

The soldier thought for a few minutes about his answer, internally debating whether they had anything in common. "Yes and no. The Princess is a little more ... expressive with her feelings than her mother, but I can't say that she's a bad person, no. Most of those who treat her have said that they have never received any kind of reprimand from her, and she is often very considerate with her servants.”

"And then why do so many people speak ill of her?" Aryll tilted his head a little, as if wanting to understand better. "At school, they said that she never does what the king asks her to do and that he makes my brother suffer from her whims."

"She ..." the knight looked at the ceiling. “She tries to do what is asked of her, but she cannot, no matter how hard she tries. That makes her feel pressured and she explodes with Link, because with other people she can't.”

"But that's wrong," said Aryll, frowning. "It is not my brother's fault that she feels that way."

"I know," replied his father. Unfortunately, circumstances have never been in her favor, unlike your brother. I guess that makes her feel somewhat… helpless.” he finished by saying, shrugging.

"Mmmm ..." Aryll pondered his words a bit and then looked back at his father. "They say the Princess is beautiful. It is true?" she asked with a big smile.

"She has a very beautiful face, it's true." Erol replied, smiling at her too.

"As beautiful as Mom's?" she asked, smoothing her hair with her fingers.

Erol couldn't stop his smile from fading, and he looked at his hands. Tears almost came out of his eyes, but he held them back. He tried to think of Lily, her freckled tanned face, and her ocean-colored eyes. He had a general idea of what her face was like, but some things seemed to begin to fade from his memory. It broke his heart. "No one is as beautiful as your mother" he said, with a bit of sadness. However, he put melancholy aside, and looked at his daughter. "Well, except you, who are identical to her."

"But my hair is blond" she said, pulling on a lock. “She had beautiful brown hair, right? I still remember it."

"Yes, but your face and eyes are identical to hers." Erol straightened up in his chair. "You and Link are the live-image of Lily."

Aryll smiled broadly, showing two dimples on each of her cheeks. "And how was she?"

"Oh, she was amazing." the man replied without hesitation. “Everyone loved Lily in Hateno, where she was very popular. When I met her, all the men wanted to be with her, because in addition to being very pretty, she was a very good person and knew how to cook deliciously.” He mentioned, and for a moment he envisioned his teenage wife carrying a basket full of apples through the cobbled streets of the city where he had been born. Lily turned and looked at him with a smile, motioning for him to follow her. “She was those kinds of people who could make friends effortlessly. I remember that when we met, she had just arrived in Hateno and I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get a job that same day. Back then I had been an orphan for years and when she saw me alone, she offered me one of the many apples she had picked. From that moment we became friends.” Erol remembered the adventures and the romance they lived, and melancholy tightened his chest. "You are like her." he said to his daughter, who had glazed eyes. “Link is more reserved, but you are identical to her. And that makes me very happy."

Aryll shed tears and wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I wish I had known her more, Dad." she mentioned, and Erol cried too.

"I know," he replied, hugging his daughter once more. "I wish I could have ... avoided it." he mentioned, sobbing.

So many years without crying for his wife came out in a sea of tears that only his youngest daughter saw. He felt exposed and weak, vulnerable to show all his feelings that way. His daughter stroked his hair calmly, and again he thought of Lily, of the many times she had comforted him after he arrived from a mission or when he lost a friend in battle. The guilt surfaced once more, like swords that stabbed into his back and plunged him into his daughter's body.

"Don't feel sad, daddy" his daughter said to him, amid sobs. “You are the best dad in the world, and you have made Link and me very happy. We've never been short of anything, Daddy. Do not be sad."

Erol squeezed Aryll's body and massaged her back. He cried until the sky turned dark and he promised himself to think about his daughter's words, pretending that he did believe there was some truth to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I loved this chapter. The truth is that I love Erol as a father, and I like to demonstrate the difference between him and Rhoam regarding the relationship with their children.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as well!
> 
> xoxo.  
> Andy


	21. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zelda has been acting quite bubbly and Rhoam wants to know why.

Rhoam had a habit of licking his finger when reading papers. He had learned to do it by watching Hilda, when he helped her read the stacks and stacks of papers that were sent daily to her office, an office that now belonged to him.

His finger looked like a raisin, due to so many times he had licked it to read the next page. It was summer, and that meant a greater number of people doing activities in the kingdom, and, therefore, a greater number of reports and formats to read and sign. Luckily, Impa and Theod helped him out, making his job a little less burdensome.

The three of them were sitting with piles of papers in front of them, at the king's large desk. There was a peaceful silence, unlike other days when he kept listening to what other people wanted to say. However, the heat was something Rhoam couldn't bear, even more so with the heavy and luxurious coats that were worn all year round in Hyrule Central. The king could feel a drop of sweat running down his neck, among the thousands of white hairs he had.

"Your Majesty" Theod interrupted him, causing Rhoam to abandon the report from Lanayru and look at him with impatient eyes. "It is a letter from Lady Urbosa" the Hylian mentioned to him, showing a letter with the Gerudo seal. "She asks if there will be a party for the princess's birthday."

Rhoam widened his eyes in surprise. Shit. He had completely forgotten that his daughter's birthday was approaching, and the annual party it brought. It was usually a huge party, with guests from all over the kingdom coming and bringing gifts and gossip from all corners of Hyrule. Of course, that meant a lot of food, drink and decoration…. that is, a large amount of money.

Money that at that moment was not superfluous.

"For Hylia, I had forgotten Zelda's party" Rhoam mentioned, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know if we have enough funds to organize it." he sighed. It hurt his soul to leave his daughter without her party, knowing that it was one of the few moments where she could shine in front of the other nobles. "I would like to know your opinion about it." he mentioned, looking at both of them.

Theod shrugged his shoulders. “The Princess' birthday party has become a tradition at the castle. I think that not doing it would raise the suspicion of some nobles about the financial situation of the kingdom.” He held the letter out to Rhoam, who took it. “We could dispose of the funds from something else and return them with the increase in exports at the end of the summer. This month there was an excellent harvest, and the next is expected to be the same.” he ended by saying.

Meanwhile, Impa seemed to be analyzing the situation, watching the Hylian. She sighed a little, and under her hand from her chin, where she had it a few seconds earlier. "I don't know if it's the most ... wise to use the funds to host a party of this magnitude. With the increase of the armed forces we have had to increase the money destined for that, along with the Divine Beasts. We don't know when and how the Calamity will attack and I don't think it's a good idea to be short on ruppies when that happens.” she looked at Rhoam. “Also, it is the 17th birthday of the Princess, and therefore that makes her of legal age. I think ... I think it's time to ask her opinion about what she would like to do. At the end of the day, she can already make her own decisions.”

Rhoam analyzed her words and nodded. "Sounds like an excellent idea, Lady Impa." The king replied, and he could see how Theod rolled his eyes at the comment. “I think it is essential that Zelda gets closer and closer to managing this kingdom. Fortunately, I can affirm that she has managed to control the situation of the Divine Beasts perfectly, which makes me think that she will be a great leader the day she ascends to the throne.” The monarch spoke, and Impa smiled a little, nodding.

"I am filled with joy knowing that my tutoring has worked for her" said Impa, proudly.

Rhoam smiled and looked at Theod, who was looking at Impa with a grimace full of rancor. "Theod" the man looked at him scared and somewhat surprised, stretching his back a lot.

"Yes, your Majesty?" he asked him.

"Bring Zelda in, please." he ordered, pointing to the door.

The Hylian obeyed, and disappeared behind the door, dragging his feet.

After a few minutes Zelda came in, wearing a short-sleeved dress from the intense heat it was doing in the kingdom. Her hair was fully tied up, and her cheeks flushed. Unlike other days, a smile graced her face, and Rhoam couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked that evening.

"Did you call me, father?" she asked, without sitting down. Theod closed the study door and waited in the corner, watching everything from there.

"Yes, my daughter. Sit down." he ordered, pointing to the chair where Theod had previously been, and the young woman obeyed, being helped by Impa, who pulled the chair back.

"Thank you," said the woman to the Shiekah, showing almost all her teeth in the big smile she gave him. Impa returned the smile, filled with happiness like a mother watching her daughter marry. Then both women looked at Rhoam, waiting for his words.

"Zelda, I called you today because I wanted to ask your opinion on the matter that concerns us today." Rhoam laced his fingers. “I know that your birthday is close, and that you will soon be a woman of legal age. Every year we celebrate your birthday with a big party at the Sanctum, but as an adult we would like to know your opinion, and know if you would like to celebrate your coming of age in some other way ... taking into account the situation we are going through in the kingdom." said the king, looking at his daughter. "It's your special day, and I don't want to make you feel bad or stop you from doing something you like, but I think you're mature enough to think about Hyrule's future." he finished by telling her, and waited for his daughter to respond.

Her daughter looked at her father, then looked down at her hands, quickly returning to Rhoam's eyes. "I'm not interested in having a big party." Zelda replied decidedly. "I know that you are taking great care of the country's economy, and that spending on such banal things is idiotic." Rhoam was going to say something, but his daughter raised her hand, to prevent him from speaking. “Also, I'm not interested in spending my birthday with people I don't even know and who I know that my well-being is not of their concern. I would rather be with my close friends that day… ” The princess lowered her hand. "I could arrange a small gathering with my friends and the Champions ... after thanking Hylia at the Temple of Time, of course." she said.

The king nodded. "The next day you could go to the Fountain of Wisdom." He mentioned her, but Zelda shook her head.

"No, no." she looked at her hands again. "Going to Mount Lanayru is the first thing I must do, once I turn seventeen." she replied, her gaze somewhat sad. "I hope by the time I get back from there I already have my powers."

Rhoam was surprised by the maturity of her words and looked at her with admiration. Her daughter looked determined, but more than anything else she was confident in herself, unlike the previous times he had spoken to her. He could tell that something had changed in her, and that made him feel better, with a feeling that everything was going to be all right.

"The Champions could wait for you on your return," Impa commented, and Zelda looked at her quickly. “They would be the first to know how your pilgrimage went. They will support you, no matter what happens.”

Zelda gave him a small smile. "Yes ... I would like them to be there." Rhoam noticed how her smile widened, until it spread over almost her entire face. Then she looked at him again. "Then the party is ruled out." she said, with joy.

Rhoam nodded. "Agree." she smiled at him. "That was all daughter, you can retire, if you like." he said to her.

Zelda rose from her chair quickly and bowed. "See you at dinner." she said, before going out the door.

Theod returned to his chair, and sat down, taking one of the papers and beginning to read them silently. Impa followed suit, and silence returned to the small study.

However, although the king had to admit that he was delighted by his daughter's optimism, at the same time he felt strange and could almost swear that someone had been posing as Zelda. It had been years since he and his daughter had such a happy conversation, and that made him feel weird.

Perhaps, he thought, Zelda was finally maturing and beginning to understand each of his actions, without putting her feelings in front of her decisions.

Rhoam suddenly felt very old, brushing his long white beard, and thought that soon his daughter would become a woman. In the blink of an eye she would be getting married and having children, making him a grandfather. Perhaps the kingdom was very close to having a queen on the throne again, and he could rest from all that he hated to do so much.

"Zelda looked very happy." he said, hoping that both subjects would share their views on the behavior his daughter had displayed a few minutes earlier.

"Yes, indeed." Impa replied, without looking up from the papers she was reading. "I guess something has increased her optimism," she said, smiling a little. "I'm glad for her."

Theod laughed. “I must admit that it is somewhat strange for me to observe her being like this. Without offending your daughter, Your Majesty, but I was used to seeing her with a frown.” Rhoam laughed too. "If I didn't know her, I could even say that she behaves like a teenager in love." he mentioned.

Rhoam analyzed the Hylian's words, and suddenly laughed. Zelda in love? Impossible. That woman was spending too much time with her research to pay attention to any man in the kingdom. Besides, he hadn't seen her surround herself with anyone other than the Sheikah, and she knew that she admired them, but did not see them as romantic proposals. However, he decided to expand more on the subject.

"I don't think so," said the king, causing both Theod and Impa to be surprised to hear him. "I haven't seen Zelda interested in any young man."

"Neither do I," Theod replied quickly, as everyone knew he loved gossip. If anyone knew anything about someone else, it was him. "But I have heard how some maids mention that she shares a great friendship with the young poet ... What's his name?" he asked, looking at Impa.

"Karan" answered Impa, who was already looking at him with a frown, as if predicting that he was going to mention something that would make her angry.

"Oh, yes, yes." Theod looked at the papers in his hands. "And ... oh, Hylia, the things that have been said to me about that Sheikah."

Rhoam was suddenly interested in where that conversation was going. "What things?"

"Well, the boy seems to be quite ... flirty." replied the Hylian, turning the page. "It seems he has shared bed with many women in the castle, including nobles and workers."

Rhoam looked at him excitedly, and suddenly felt a panic tug at his chest. Did his daughter hang out with those kinds of people? He looked at Impa. "How true is this, Impa?" he asked, frowning.

Before Impa could respond, Theod spoke again. "Oh, quite true." he said, having already put aside the papers. “I myself have observed how each day he is accompanied by a different woman. And I could even mention that I have also seen him accompanied by many men.”

The king was suddenly frightened. Who was this young man and what peculiarities did he enjoy when he was not with his daughter? And when he was with her?

What libertine ideas could he have taught Zelda?

"The way Karan lives his ... sex life doesn't have to influence the Princess' behavior." Impa pointed out, quite angry. "In that case, all the soldiers of the kingdom would have aberrant behavior, if we take into account how many people share their bed each night." the Sheikah looked at the king. "It is true that many women have noticed him." she replied, raising her face. “But he is a handsome and talented young man, that is normal. The other is nothing more than rumors created by maids.” she looked at Theod. “He is a good person and shares an honest friendship with the Princess. I don't see bad intentions in him.”

"Of course you don't see them, he’s of your same race." Theod replied, and the Sheikah glared at him, quite offended by his comment. "As your assistant I must tell you everything that may be of your concern, Your Majesty, and if I were the father of the Princess I would worry about the ideas that man could be instilling in your daughter, taking into account that he seems to be engrossed in the beauty and innocence of her.”

Impa just rolled her eyes and Rhoam glared at her. "Why didn't you mention this to me, Impa?" he asked, in a rather high tone of voice.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, if I told you all the rumors heard in the halls of this castle, I would never leave this room." she replied, her head held high. "While it is true that Karan is quite a flirtatious man, I have never observed improper behavior between him and Princess Zelda. Furthermore, the time they spent together decreased dramatically since the Princess' trips began, so I saw no need to tell you.”

Rhoam felt some anger build up in his chest. It was incredible that he had never heard of such a young man and the way he and his daughter spent time together.

Zelda would soon be an adult woman, so she would have to find a husband. Many men had asked for her hand before, but Rhoam always declined to give her daughter more time to work on her powers and live her youth to the fullest. He trusted that his daughter would know how to keep her virtue until the time came, but in truth he did not know the intentions that another man might have with her. It filled him with hatred to think that someone could take advantage of her innocence.

"I hope that next time you will not hesitate to tell me about any matter involving my daughter, Impa," said the king, with a threatening tone. The woman looked at him in surprise but nodded. "As for that man, I trust that you to know what to do to take him as far away from Zelda as possible."

The Sheikah put both hands on the desk. "Your Majesty, I don't think it is necessary to do that." she said, looking at her hands. "I will speak to him, telling him to measure his actions."

"I think you do not understand me." Rhoam replied, making the Shiekah look him in the eye. “For his sake I hope I never see him in this castle again. And since I'm a good person, I'll give him two weeks to find another job far from here.” he said to her. “However, if I find out that he touched my daughter, I will not repair with the punishment.” he said, raising his index finger.

Impa frowned at him and nodded. "Yes, your Majesty"

Rhoam took the papers, and began to read them again, thinking of something other than that Sheikah. "You can withdraw." he said to Impa, with some anger in his voice. He was upset and didn't want to see the counselor right now.

The royal councilor sighed but rose from her seat. "Excuse me, Your Majesty." she said, before retiring, closing the door behind her with more force than normal.

The king stared at the door for a few seconds, then went back to work.

When the sky turned dark, and Rhoam's eyelids threatened to close, he decided it was a good idea to go to bed, so he got up from his large desk and walked out the door, past Erol.

"I forgot that I’ve finished reading my book" he said, before taking the knob on the large oak door that led to the exit. "Let's go get another one" he ordered the soldier, who simply nodded, and together they went up the stairs to the second floor of the library.

As he climbed up, he heard the laughter of a woman. It seemed strange to him, since it was rare that someone was laughing in the library, and as he climbed the last step, he turned his face and could see that it was his daughter.

And she was not alone. She was sitting at a large table, showing Link something from the book in her hands. She had a smile on her face, and she was leaning, pointing her finger at something on the sheet. Link was at her side, and for the first time in all the years he had known him, Rhoam saw a smile on his face.

But that smile lasted a few seconds, because when he heard someone approach, he straightened up, and put back that serious face he always had. Zelda looked at him puzzled, and then she saw Rhoam approaching and looked at her father with a raised eyebrow and smiled.

"Father," she said, straightening up.

"Zelda," Rhoam told her, approaching the table. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh" she looked at the book in her hands, then closed it and showed the cover to her father. _The Hero of Time_ it read "I only showed Li ... Sir Link the ancient legends of our kingdom. It is very important to know our history in order to change our future, isn't it?” she asked Link, who just nodded. Zelda smiled.

"I am glad that you teach Sir Link something of your knowledge, daughter, but I think it is too late for you to continue in the library." Rhoam looked at them oddly, and they both got up from their seats. "Don't leave your maids waiting too long, Zelda." he mentioned, and they both walked towards them, with Link carrying all the books.

"Yes, father, I will go to my rooms." she said. "See you tomorrow, father. Good evening, Sir Erol.” she said with a smile.

"Good evening, Princess," replied Rhoam's guard.

Zelda and Link walked away, the princess talking to the young man about trivial things that after a few minutes her father stopped listening.

The king approached the tall bookcases and began to read the titles of the books, looking for one that caught his attention. In the end he chose a novel: _The Ten Vahlen's Horses_ and returned to the first floor with Erol on his heels.

He felt somewhat suffocated and did not know if it was because of the presence of the knight or because of the discomfort he felt after seeing his daughter with the Chosen One.

But uncomfortable about what? About two young folks who were reading a history book? Wasn't he himself the one who had told his daughter that she had to get along with the boy? And then why now he felt so strange inside him?

Was it concern… or jealousy?

There was no point in the way he felt, because he trusted Link fully. There was no young man with more honor in the army than he. He had to stop thinking about it once and for all.

"I can go to my rooms by myself, Erol" Rhoam mentioned, and the soldier stopped dead.

"Okay, Your Majesty," the man replied. "Good evening," he said.

Rhoam didn't even turn around completely but turned his head so that the soldier understood that he was listening. "Good evening," he said, and walked to his room by himself.

That night, as he looked at the ceiling of his wide bed, he thought again of his daughter, and the smile she gave her guard when she looked at him.

That smile he had rarely given his own father.

That was a smile full of love.

He had _really_ fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! A big apology but life happened and I just couldn't write :(
> 
> Previously I didn't plan on making Rhoam aware of his daughter's feelings, but I decided that he couldn't be so ignorant as not to see it lol.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. I await your comments!


	22. Wrong destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erol talks to Link about the princess, but things don't go as he expected.

Fuck.

It was hard to stay focused on his work when he couldn't stop going over that image in his head.

Link sitting a few inches from a young woman. And that young woman was Princess Zelda.

Fuck.

The blood had drained from his feet the day before when Rhoam had discovered them reading together on the second floor of the library. For a moment Erol left his face serious and almost reprimand Link in front of the king, forgetting that he was still in a guard position.

What the hell was he doing? Erol did not understand the situation.

Well, he did understand, after all, they were two attractive teenagers who were together all the time, so he understood the attraction that could exist between them. What he did not understand was how Link had discarded all that sanity that distinguished him through the window, agreeing to the Princess' insinuations.

He needed to talk to him.

The Princess could still be very flirtatious, but as long as he didn't bow to her charms, everything would be fine. It was difficult, yes, Erol understood because he had been in the same situation, but everything was possible.

Furthermore, once he got used to it, he would realize that it was nothing more than physical attraction and that Zelda was actually just like any other woman, albeit exceptionally beautiful.

But there were more beautiful women in the kingdom.

And Link was a very attractive man. Erol knew it, could see it and also heard how all the women in the castle talked about him. He could choose any woman in the kingdom and she would accept. They were all willing to be with the Hero of Hyrule.

There was no point in hurting for the one who was totally out of reach.

Erol chuckled to himself. If Lily were alive, she probably would have told him not to give up, that love sometimes creates miracles, or some such nonsense, because she liked those things. She was bubbly and naive. That's why people liked her so much.

But Erol was not like her. He knew that if Link fell in love with the Princess, that would be his downfall.

He couldn't allow it.

The study door opened and Rhoam came out, a few papers under his arm. Erol bowed as always, letting him pass and walking behind him towards the king's bedroom.

He felt his heart beating under his chest. Had Rhoam realized what he had seen the day before? Would he ignore it or talk to Link? Or… would he punish him?

Erol tried to avoid those thoughts. If the king had realized that, he might have already talked to Link about it. Maybe he would just scold Zelda like he used to do all the time. Possibly he believed it was all his daughter's fault, as always.

"You can retire" Rhoam mentioned to him, once he reached his bedroom. "See you tomorrow," he mentioned, before entering the room.

Erol sighed and walked to the nearest guard, who was at the end of the hall. It was a young man with black hair, who soon shook his head a little when he heard his captain approaching.

"Warren" he said, causing the guard to wave to him. "I need you to take my position until Tunan arrives," the older knight said.

The soldier looked at him oddly but nodded. "Sure, captain," he said, heading to stand guard at the king's door.

The knight made sure the guard was in position and then walked briskly toward Princess Zelda's room. Arriving in front of the door, he realized that Link was not there, and he let out a growl of despair.

He knocked the wood hard with his fist. A young woman came out.

"Oh captain," the maid replied with a smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," said Erol, with authority. "Do you know where my son is, Link?" he asked her.

"Ah, Sir Link" she mentioned putting a finger on her chin. "He must still be with the Princess." she said.

Erol avoided rolling his eyes. "And do you know where I can find her?" He tried not to sound too exasperated.

"Mmm ..." the maid thought for a few seconds. "I think I heard her say she was going to be in the Shiekah lab." She smiled broadly at him. "Yes, I'm almost sure she said that."

Fuck. That was quite far away.

"Thank you very much," replied the knight, and walked to the opposite side.

If he went out the back of the castle, it would take at least an hour to get there. And that was quite a time to just go and then return to the castle.

But with a horse, he could arrive in less time.

He went down to the stable and borrowed a horse from one of the servants, which was soon ready for use. He quickly made his way to the bridge that helped cross the river that surrounded the castle and soon, he was riding between hills and pathways laden with people traveling north. He turned away from the travelers a little and galloped off toward the lab.

He didn't know why he was doing this: running to his son to mention that he needed to speak to him, but he felt an immense need to do so. He was curious to see how he behaved at his post, and of course, to scare him a bit with his arrival.

He rode for twenty minutes and soon saw the shells of guardians and Sheikah people conversing, who looked at him confused when he galloped beside them. Right in front of the building was Robbie, the strange man had goggles over his eyes and was moving cables inside the guardian who was in front of him. A man with a mustache touched his shoulder, and Robbie raised his face, listening to whatever he was saying.

Apparently, the man was talking about Erol's arrival, because he pointed a finger at him. So, when Erol got off his horse, the Sheikah was already only a few steps away from him.

"Sir Erol," said Robbie, with a smile. His face was full of google marks. "Do you need help with something?" he asked, scratching his nose.

"Is my son here?" he asked him, and Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"He was" he replied. "Half an hour ago he accompanied Zelda to I don't-know-where and they have not returned." he shrugged his shoulders. "They couldn't have gone very far because here are their horses, so ..."

"I know where they are," replied another man. Erol turned to the voice and saw that it was the royal poet. He walked at a slow pace, a smile on his tanned face and his red eyes shining with the rays of the sun. Suddenly, the knight understood why all the nobles yearned for him. "I can take you there if you like" he said, wiping the sweat with a handkerchief that he carried in his Hylian coat. He was not wearing the Sheikah uniform.

"Yes, thank you very much" said Erol, walking towards him. He heard Robbie turn around and yell at his teammates.

"There is no reason" the Sheikah said, walking beside him. He led him north, where Erol had ridden, but he could see they were heading for a small hill. They were silent for a few minutes, and then the Sheikah spoke. "I'm going to miss this place." he said, looking around. "Central Hyrule is beautiful."

"Are you going to move?" Erol asked, out of courtesy.

The young man laughed bitterly. "Arguably yes." he replied, and again took out his handkerchief to wipe his face. "I'll only be here two more weeks, and then ... I don't know. I'm going to have to look for a new job, I guess. In Kakariko there is nothing more than being a farmer or cleaning chicken shit.” he said, somewhat angry.

Erol didn't answer and kept walking. “I am sure many people will miss you here. Including the king and princess.” he said, after a while.

"Yes, at least that gives me hope," replied the young man. "I'm glad to hear that I gave the Princess some comfort when she needed it most." they began to climb the hill. "I want to spend what little time I have left here with her, though it seems her attention has gone to someone else." he shrugged his shoulders. “However, I am leaving with my head held high, Sir Erol. After all, in love sometimes you win and sometimes you lose.”

Erol looked at him in dismay and understood what was happening: Karan was trying to insinuate that Link and Zelda were in a relationship. The knight tried to pretend he didn't know what he was talking about, and they went up the hill together, looking straight ahead.

"Oh my, there they are." The Sheikah said, as they both visualized the youth. The Princess had a frog _?_ in her hands and she was showing it to Link, who was backing away, driven away by the animal. In the end, the amphibian jumped out of the princess's hands, and they both laughed. "Glad to see that the Princess is finally getting along with Sir Link." he brought his face close to Erol's body. "In fact, too well. Maybe if things were different, I would say they make a beautiful couple. Too bad you guys are just soldiers.” the young man mentioned, and the knight frowned at him.

How he wanted to knock the teeth out of that pretty face. But he controlled himself and walked towards his son. In the end, the Sheikah stopped dead.

"Anyway, my job is done." he commented, and Erol didn't know if he meant taking him to Link or showing him that his son and the Princess were up to something. "I can only say goodbye to you, Sir Ordon, and wish you a great life." He turned his face towards the young people who were still laughing together. “Take care of yourself and take care of your family.” He put his tanned hand on Erol's shoulder. He pointed at the young blond man. "After all, love is nothing but pain. And that, Captain, is the face of pure adoration.” ended up telling him.

Erol jerked his shoulder, making the Sheikah's hand drop. The man just smiled at him, and turned around, heading back to the lab.

The soldier walked at a brisk pace, and Link finally became aware of his father's presence, quickly rising from the ground. The Princess followed, looking at them both in confusion, putting a hand on her chest.

"Hi Dad," Link said with a small smile, as he had walked towards Erol, leaving the Princess behind.

"Link" he said seriously, and the young man looked at him confused. “Don't go to the barracks today. I need to talk to you about something at home.” he ordered him.

"Can't you tell me here?" asked the young man, in a formal position, as if he were talking to a superior.

"No, it is a matter of great importance." Erol commented.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Anything I have to worry about?"

"No." his father replied dryly.

"And you came here to tell me this ..." the young man said. "Okay, I guess I'll see you after dinner."

"No. Leaving here you will go directly home.” he commanded him.

Link frowned, and Erol could tell he had been angered by his tone. But he didn't care. He hoped he would get angry and realize the seriousness of the matter. At last the young man nodded.

"Fine" replied the young man. "I will return to my position."

"Say hello to the Princess on my behalf" said Erol, while looking at the young woman and nodding, greeting her. She just stared at them confused.

Link said nothing and returned to Zelda. Erol turned around and walked back to the lab, feeling great anger inside his chest.

He couldn't believe what he had seen, and the shame he had felt in talking to Karan. If the young Sheikah had noticed the affair or whatever was going on between the Princess and his son, that meant that anyone else could have noticed too, including the King.

He reached his steed, as he was eating grass near the lab, and didn't even feel like going back to say goodbye to Robbie or the others. He quickly rode back to the castle, cursing the air and the sun and everything around him.

He kept cursing even when he was already in Castle Town, on his way home. He cursed himself because he was hungry and bought bread and meat that he ate while dodging the wave of people walking in the afternoon.

He must have talked to his son from the beginning, he thought as he pulled tobacco from a box in the kitchen. Maybe if he had talked to his son, that would not have happened. He wouldn't be cursing and making himself a cigarette after so many years of not smoking.

He puffed on the cigar and exhaled. Oh fuck, it felt so good to smoke. The smoke somewhat allayed his concerns, making him feel less distressed by the situation.

He was sure that if he talked to his son everything would improve. He knew that Link was a serene and cunning person and that he would understand the consequences of misbehaving. Perhaps it was only a brief attraction, like the one he had once felt towards Hilda. After all, Zelda was a beautiful woman, and it was normal to be attracted to a beautiful woman.

Erol looked at the window. It was already getting dark, which meant Link would be there soon, and he hoped, for the peace of the family, that he would arrive before Aryll. He knew it was going to be a bit awkward, and he didn't like the idea of his daughter listening.

Suddenly the door opened, and Link entered the house. He wiped his boots on the mat, and removed the scabbard from his back, along with the Master Sword, which he placed by the door. He looked at his father for a few seconds, then walked over to the table where Erol was, sitting across from him.

The father looked at him as he took another puff on his cigar, and finally, put it out in the ashtray.

"I thought you weren't smoking anymore," Link mentioned, and Erol shrugged. "You know mom hated that"

"I do it when I'm stressed," replied the knight.

"Stressed?" Link asked him, while crossing his arms and giving him a smile. "Stressed from what?" the young man leaned in the chair.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Erol commented angrily. He was upright, and formal, without a hint of relaxation.

Link looked at him confused. The smile faded from his face, and he frowned. "I do not understand what you are talking about."

"You and the Princess" Erol looked him in the eye and could see that his son was surprised by his words. "Since when are you two fooling around?"

"There is nothing between me and Zelda," Link replied quickly.

The knight laughed. "I am not stupid, son." he spat out his words angrily. "Do you think no one has noticed? Are you really that naive?”

"I don't know what you expect me to say" said the Chosen One.

“I have seen how you look at each other. Tell me, have you two been intimate?” he asked, almost screaming. "While you went out on your 'missions', you fucked her, huh?" Link looked at him incredulously. "Answer me, damn it!" he yelled, hitting the table with his hand.

Link opened his eyes and got up from the table, offended. "Of course not!" he replied. "What the hell do you think of me?"

"I don't know what to think of you anymore!" Erol got up too, making the chair fell to the ground with a great thump. "Do you know what can happen if someone finds out?" he said, raising his voice more than he wanted. "They will execute you." He replied, and suddenly he felt as if tears were going to come out. "Don't be an idiot, it's just another chick! For Hylia, any woman would be with you if you asked her and you decided to fool around with the Princess of the kingdom.” he clenched his fists tightly. "Tell me the truth. Have you two been intimate?” he asked, looking him straight in the eye.

Link made his face emotionless, looking at his father in the eyes as well. "No"

Erol looked at him for a few seconds, looking for some other emotion that might give him away, but he got nothing. He turned his face away. “Fuck! I don't even know if you're lying.” he said, circling in place. "I don't care, as long as no one has found out about it, it doesn't matter." He hit the table again. "For Hylia! Of all women the kingdom. Listen to me, you have to stop it. You have to talk to her and tell her she has to understand. It can ruin your life, son. She may be very pretty, but she is not the smartest with her emotions. You don't know what you're getting into."

"Don't you dare offend her!" Link yelled at him, and for the first time, Erol saw him angry. “She is not like any other woman. You don't know her.”

"You're right, I don't know her." he said, approaching Link. "But do you know that I do know?" he asked pointing his finger at the floor. "The laws of this country. And you too. You know perfectly well that when this Calamity shit is over, she will marry a nobleman or a prince, or anyone else, and you will live in her shadow, seeing how happy she is with someone other than you. And by Hylia, if the king finds out about this little game that you two have, he will hang you without hesitation, without caring that you are the Hero who conquered Calamity.” Erol was breathing heavily as if he had run. His son just looked at him with a frown. “So, stay away from any hints, carry on with your duties as it should be, and when the Calamity is over, ask to withdraw. And go to another city, or stay here, however, but stay away from the Princess.”

"I can't," Link replied curtly.

"Why not?" Erol asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I love her." The young man replied, looking at the floor. He was silent for a few minutes. "I love her" he said, almost whispering.

The knight ran his hand over his face. Fuck. "You don't love her," he said. "It is just attraction. It will pass.”

"You know I love her!" Link replied, raising his voice. "And she loves me." Erol looked at him in surprise. "I can't walk away from her." he approached his father. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. No one else understands me as she does. No one else listens to me as she does. You do not understand it? We're made for each other. This is what the legends say, and it has always been so, even if they want to avoid it.” each word he said was like poison, each making a hole in Erol's heart, who looked at his son with concern.

"Legends don't matter." The knight replied calmly. "I'd rather see you unhappy than see you dead." tears streamed down his face. "I'm not going to see how you spoil everything you've achieved for a woman."

Link did not reply. Erol saw that his hands were clenched tight as if controlling his instincts to start a fight.

"I'm leaving," said the young man. "If you don't anything else to say, I'll go to sleep at the barracks" he mentioned, as he turned around and walked towards the door.

Before Link put the Sword on his back, the door opened and Aryll entered visibly excited by the presence of both. "Link!" she said with a smile. "Will you stay here today?" she asked excitedly.

"No, Aryll" Link replied, while he put the scabbard on his back. "Actually, I was leaving." he said, walking past her through the door. He sheathed the sword and kissed his little sister on the forehead. "Goodbye." he mentioned, closing the door.

The young woman looked at her father with confusion. "Is something wrong with Link?" she asked with concern.

Erol sighed. "He's confused," he said, and Aryll didn't seem to understand, but said nothing. She walked to the table, and sat down.

"I brought hard-boiled eggs from Felicia's house," he mentioned, changing the subject. She picked up the basket in her hands and set it on the wood. "You want?" She began to peel off one, smiling.

"No, love" replied the knight, sitting down opposite her as he put back the chair. "Better tell me how it went today."

Aryll shrugged. "Ok" she replied, as she took a bite out of one of the eggs. "I helped Felicia with her riding." she said with her mouth full. "She is an awful rider" he laughed a little.

Erol smiled at him. "That’s because you are excellent at it.” her father mentioned her, causing the young woman to blush.

"You know I love horses." she said to her father. She finished eating, and moved the basket a little, setting it aside. She looked at her father and clasped her hands. "I have something to ask you," she said, smiling broadly at him.

The knight narrowed his eyes at her and gave a small smile. "I don't like it when you make that face" he said teasingly. "That face is troublesome."

Aryll just laughed, pretending she had been offended. "Felicia has a house in Lurelin" the girl began to say. "Every summer she and her family go and spend the summer there, and this time they invited me." she put her hands in prayer mode. "Please, please let me go." she said, approaching him.

Erol raised his eyebrow. "And how long is this trip?" he asked, somewhat concerned.

"About a month, if nothing bad happens." the blonde commented. "But I mentioned that we can stop by Hateno for a few days, then maybe a little more."

"Hateno?" the knight said puzzled. "Did you offer them our house?" he mentioned, somewhat angry.

"I told them it is an option, but it is very small, so possibly they will stay at some other inn." Aryll mentioned. "But, it's a great opportunity to check the property, daddy. When was the last time you saw everything was still standing?” he asked her.

Erol rolled his eyes. Aryll was quite convincing when she was up to something and had possibly already thought about what to say for weeks. "I think two years ago." he said, because it was the truth. He had not visited Hateno or his house for years, and he did not know in what condition it was, except for the descriptions that the neighbors told him in the letters they sent him.

"You see? I can go check how it is and verify that everything is in order.” the girl assured him, with a smile.

The soldier sighed. "I don't know, daughter. A month is a long time. You have never been away from home for so long.” he said, concerned.

"But Link was two years away" she mentioned. "A month is nothing in comparison."

Erol looked at her for a few seconds and then sighed again. "I'll think about it and talk to Felicia's parents." he told her.

Aryll smiled broadly and ran to hug him. "You are the best dad." she said, almost suffocating him.

The man laughed and hugged her tightly. "Come on, let's play cards for a while and then go to sleep." he mentioned, patting her on the back.

"I'll go get the cards!" the girl mentioned, as she ran to the second floor of the house.

Erol laughed and waited for his daughter to return. They spent a few hours playing cards and talking about trivial things until Aryll's eyes closed with exhaustion, and finally, she went to bed.

Then the soldier rolled up another cigarette, and opened the window of his room, smoking while looking at the stars.

He thought about the legends his son mentioned, about that destiny that linked him and the Princess.

Had it been his destiny to marry Lily? Or perhaps his destiny was to love Hilda for eternity, watching as she married another and fathered a princess from another man? Maybe if he had done that, Lily would have married someone else and not died. Perhaps, he would not be the father of the Chosen One, and would simply care for his own life, for his broken heart, and not for the broken heart of his son, nor for the safety of his daughter.

Maybe it wasn't even his destiny to be a knight. Perhaps he must have remained a mere soldier or a farmer. Perhaps, he should not have accepted that job at Zora’s Domain and should have happily retired at Hateno, with his wife and children.

Life would be easier. Perhaps he had chosen his destiny wrong.

Taking one last puff on the cigar, he tossed it from the second floor of his house and closed the window.

In the end, he lay back on his bed, and closed his eyes, regretting many things he had done in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was waiting for this chapter since I started writing this story. I have to say, that even though I do not like how I make Erol behave in this part, it is the most logical since probably he was very scared of the consequences of his son's actions. 
> 
> Also, Karan was such an a-hole lol. 
> 
> Leave a comment! I'll love to hear your opinions.


	23. Father and daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhoam runs out of patience with Zelda.

"What time is it?" Rhoam asked the footman who looked after the horses outside Castle Town Cathedral.

The young man was surprised that the king was speaking to him, and quickly looked at his watch. "It's 10 minutes after noon, Your Majesty," he said.

The king blew out his nose loudly, and turned, entering the building.

The first time Rhoam had visited the Capital, he had been struck by the opulence that the Cathedral displayed compared to any other church in Hyrule. First, the doors were impressive, more than 3 meters high, and made of oak, and they anticipated the great luxury that was within them. The cathedral ceilings were huge, satin with gold and precious stones, as well as the occasional painting referring to the Legends of Heroes and the Royal Family. The Cathedral could accommodate more than 500 people, and at the end, right in the center, the altar was exposed, with a figure of Hylia that reached to the ceiling, where all kinds of religious rituals were performed.

It was a big difference from the Temple of Time, which despite being the most sacred place in Hyrule, was quite modest in its architecture.

Rhoam walked towards the statue of Hylia, feeling somewhat uncomfortable as if she was watching him. Possibly she was.

Boras, the counselor and priest, was kneeling before the stone woman, his hands clasped in prayer. The king stood for a few minutes behind him, waiting for him to move or say something, a little awkward to be ignored in such way. Being king, he was used to being the center of attention, but inside the House of Hylia, he was just like anyone else.

Finally, the man got up and looked at Rhoam with a smile.

"She must not be long in coming" said the Akkalian to the priest.

"I know and there is no problem" Boras replied, widening his smile. “She is a teenager, Rhoam. Do not extinguish her youth for trivialities.” he commented, as he walked to one of the wooden benches and lifted some of the garbage that was there.

The king just looked at him and sighed, trying to reduce a bit of the anger that was already starting to burn in his chest.

Of all the days, Zelda decided to waste her time on something else. Just when a lot of priests and people were watching him. The guards had been able to prevent more people from entering the Cathedral, but those inside could not be removed, so there were civilians watching each of his steps, and wondering what the hell the monarch was doing in that place.

The doors of the Cathedral opened, and eyes turned to the entrance, where a hurried Princess Zelda was walking at a brisk pace. She was alone, so Rhoam supposed Link had stayed outside the building, along with the other guards. With his right arm she was lifting the skirt of the formal dress she was wearing, and with the other she was taking care that her tiara did not fall off, since she was almost running.

Running inside a sacred building. Rhoam felt like he was going to explode.

"An apology, father." she mentioned, once she arrived in front of the Akkalian. She looked at Boras and straightened, giving him a slight nod. "Priest Boras, please forgive the delay, I was absorbed in my investigations when I saw the time and came as quickly ..."

"Don't worry, Your Highness," interrupted the man, and Rhoam could hear some weariness from the tone of his voice. "Let's start at once." He ordered, turning and walking towards the statue of Hylia.

Zelda looked at him confused, but followed him.

The rehearsal began immediately, with Boras guiding the princess through each of the steps that the coming-of-age ritual entailed. There were quite a few steps, beginning with the imposition of an offering, which in this case was a fruit basket, for the symbolization of the fertility of the women of the Royal Family or such idiocy. It was followed by the use of incenses and a series of prayers that Zelda had to learn without mistake on her birthday. All this took about an hour to complete, and finally, an hour and a half later, it was Rhoam's turn, who would act on Hilda's behalf.

"Today," Boras said.

"Today," Rhoam repeated, facing his daughter.

"In front of Hylia’s eyes and Hyrule’s Royal Family,"

"In front of Hylia's eyes and Hyrule's Royal Family," he repeated again, looking at Zelda in the eye.

"You become an adult."

"You become an adult."

"May this tiara symbolize the wisdom and power inherited to you."

"May this tiara symbolize the wisdom and power inherited to you." He took the tiara that was in the hands of another priest, and placed it on his daughter, just behind the other one she was wearing

How could he be doing this? He wasn't even sure if his daughter had those qualities.

"And that it gives you the courage to act with justice and nobility."

"And that it gives you the courage to act with justice and nobility." His daughter looked at him with disappointment, almost reproaching him for what he said. How had they come to that?

Rhoam lowered his eyes and moved to the side. The ceremony continued, and he only watched his daughter perform all that was entrusted to her.

"I've forgotten." she said in one part. "Can we repeat it?" she asked Boras, while she massaged her neck.

"I thought you already rehearsed the lines, Zelda." Rhoam mentioned, drawing the attention of both Hylians, who looked at him quickly.

"Y-yes," replied the young woman, scared. "But the ceremony is quite extensive, and I stir the lines a bit." She excused herself.

"Maybe if you spent more time doing what you should instead of thinking about other things, you could learn your lines faster." He scolded her; with a wave of anger he did not know where it had come from. Suddenly, he did not tolerate his daughter's attitude at all and hated all the excuses she said.

"Sorry" replied the young woman, without saying anything else.

Rhoam did not answer her, but simply sat on one of the benches, away from the altar, and looked at the ceiling.

He only had to repeat his lines one more time, and an hour later, the rehearsal ended. When he got up again and walked towards the statue, he did not find Zelda anywhere, but he saw that Boras was cleaning the offerings that were there.

"Where’s Zelda?" asked the king.

"She left for a few minutes ago” replied the priest, without even getting up.

Rhoam felt his intestines twist rapidly. So, she was gone without even speaking to him. Didn't she have a shred of respect for him, her father? And what was the reason for such haste?

He turned around with the intention of leaving as well, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. When he looked back, he could see that it was the priest, who, unlike ever, did not look at him with a smile, but with an unusual, worried face on him.

"Something happened?" the king asked, to which the priest put both hands in front of him, hiding them in the long sleeves of the white robe he wore.

"I would like to talk about the Princess." The Hylian mentioned to him, and immediately Rhoam felt that it was not going to be a good thing.

"Is there something wrong with my daughter?" the monarch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is nothing that cannot be corrected," Boras said, swallowing hard. "My king, the point is that I had never doubted that the Princess would find her powers, but I have to admit that every day I lose more and more faith"

Rhoam widened his eyes in surprise and tried not to take offense at such a comment. "What is it, priest?" he asked him.

The priest turned his face and looked at the large statue of Hylia, who was still smiling despite everything. It was ironic, Rhoam thought, that she seemed so happy when the world was total shit at her feet. "Today I saw Princess Zelda very distracted and, I must say, indifferent to our faith." The man mentioned. “She didn't seem interested in doing what she was told to do correctly, and rather, she seemed to have her mind occupied with other things. I was wondering if you had any idea what those things might be.”

The Akkalian lowered his eyes. "The only thing that comes to mind are those Sheikah relics that she always talks about so much."

"I suggest that you speak to her, and mention the importance of faith in our kingdom." looked at Rhoam. “Hylia is a generous Goddess, but she is also fair. She never gives away something without an effort to obtain it before.” He smiled a little. "We always make sure that the princess did what she had to do, but we never made sure that she was doing it correctly, or with the heart, as I like to say."

Rhoam nodded, clenching his fists. "I get it"

"It is getting closer," said the priest, turning around and looking directly at the statue. "The signs are abysmal, and Hylia confirmed it for me, visiting me in my dreams." He exhaled. “I know that perhaps you are somewhat… skeptical, but I assure you that Hylia is sensible. The Princess will get her powers, I'm sure of that, but it is imperative that she does so as soon as possible. We have little time left."

"I know," Rhoam said. "But I've tried to make her understand and she doesn't seem to mind. I don't know what else I could do.”

"I think what we do no longer matters" the priest mentioned, looking at Rhoam again, his face filled with concern. “I have to mention to you, Your Majesty, what people come to confess to me when they are worried about the future. They come to me because they are looking for answers, answers that the Royal Family does not give them. There are more and more doubts, my king, about faith in our kingdom. They doubt you, but more than anything, they doubt their princess, their _supposed_ image of the Goddess Hylia on this land.”

Rhoam said nothing. He just looked at him, concerned, but more than anything angry about the situation. He did not know what Boras intended him to say. The priest waited for some answer, but there was not, so he continued speaking.

"It is dangerous, Your Majesty, when people begin to doubt." the man took a step closer to the king. "Doubt brings mistrust, and mistrust rebellion. Rebellious people has never led to good things, as has been seen in neighboring countries.” Boras shrugged and exhaled. “I know that it was not in your plans to be King, and I understand it, and I think you had acted in the most sensible way and according to your knowledge. I would not like to see how everything that the Royal Family has built over generations collapses because of the mistrust that exists between you and your daughter. I do not doubt that the power is within her, because I could see with my eyes the blessing of Hylia in her mother. However, the people's patience is wearing thin.” He ended.

Rhoam was already staring at the floor at this point, his face full of worry and fear. He didn't know what to do or what to say, and Boras seemed to understand. He took another step, and squeezed his shoulder, then went to sit on one of those wooden benches that were inside the place.

The king turned and walked toward the exit, then pushed hard on the wooden doors, almost knocking over a poor guard nearby.

His entire escort accompanied him towards the castle, moving the people who were nearby so that they did not get so close to their king. Rhoam listened to people's prayers and comments in the distance, but his mind was so focused on only one thing, and that prevented him from paying attention to them: he had to speak to Zelda as soon as possible, and make her understand everything that was happening in the kingdom. And maybe so, she could put a little more effort into the whole thing.

The road into the castle grounds was long and Rhoam was impatient. Just as he entered the large building, his escort vanished, leaving him alone with Erol, who was following at a steady pace.

He looked at a clock that was on one of the high walls of the palace, and realized that it was already afternoon, so Zelda would have to be getting ready for her evening prayers. With Erol following him, he walked to where the small statue of Hylia was, which was basically a replica of the Springs that his daughter continually visited.

"Where is my daughter?" Rhoam asked the maid who was sitting on one of the benches that surrounded the small artificial pond. The woman did not notice his arrival, so she jumped a little upon hearing it.

"My King," the maid mentioned, getting up and bowing quickly with a towel in her hands. "I was waiting for the Princess, but I think she is a little late." she said shyly. "I'm sure she’ll arrive soon" she commented patiently.

But Rhoam's patience was exhausted. The fact that Zelda was not in the Spring gave him an understanding that she did not care in the least about fulfilling her duties. Possibly she was doing other things, possibly she was reading about that Sheikah nonsense that she liked so much, completely forgetting what she had to do.

The king clenched his fists tightly, and turned away, walking furiously where he had arrived. He didn't have to think much, because he was sure where he could find his daughter. He was frowning and his mouth was tight, and he could watch as all the servants passed him in fear. Better. He was better not to be disturbed.

He walked out of the castle, and up the stairs that led to the tower where Zelda's study was.

"Wait here" He ordered Erol, once he was close to reaching his destination. The guard obeyed and stopped just behind the door.

The king opened the door, and saw how two guards were guarding the exterior, and behind them was his daughter looking down, with Link following her.

"What are you doing out here, Zelda?" he asked his daughter.

The Princess looked at him worried, almost intuiting that Rhoam was furious at the simple tone in which her father had spoken to her. Link knelt beside her, leaving her defenseless in front of him.

Rhoam couldn't help but frown.

"I ... I was assessing the results of the experiment with the guardians." She excused herself, and Rhoam was further enraged. So, she was wasting time with her Shiekah experiments. "These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the ..."

"I know that" the king cut her off, unwilling to hear more of her made-up excuses. “They are essential to Hyrule’s future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as a princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom.” He mentioned to her, remembering the words Boras had said to him a few hours earlier. "Let me ask you once more ... When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?"

"I'm doing everything I can" Zelda responded, her face full of pain. "I’ll have you know I recently return from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess…”

"And now you’re wasting your time." Rhoam cut her off again, feeling the anger building more and more inside his chest. “You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away.”

"I already am" the woman shook her head, looking at the ground. “Don’t you see… there’s nothing more I can do!” she looked at him again. “My hope… my hope is that you… that you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can.”

Was she playing dumb? Hadn't she realized that he had given her too much time already?

"No more excuses, Zelda!" he yelled at her angrily. "Stop running away from your duty. As the king I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.” He walked to the edge of the bridge and remembering the priest’s words that were lingering in his mind. Maybe if Zelda heard them, she would understand better. "Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?" he asked, looking at the guardian that his daughter was seeing a few minutes earlier. "They are out there at this moment whispering among themselves that you are the heir to the throne of nothing ... nothing but failure." It was hard, but it was reality. He knew it: that had shattered her daughter's heart, but he knew that she needed to know. "It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong." he said, trying to make her feel a little better after the big scolding he had given her. "Do you understand?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

His daughter looked at the ground. "Yes. I understand” she replied.

Rhoam did not even say anything else. He turned around and left the place, hoping that his words would succeed, if only a little, in changing his daughter's attitude.

Erol did not look at him, but simply followed. He didn't know if he had overheard the conversation or not, and he didn't really care.

"Go tell the maids that I will have dinner in my room." He ordered the guard once he reached his bedroom. "I don't want anyone to interrupt me." He told him.

The soldier simply nodded and walked, agreeing to his king's orders.

Rhoam entered his bedroom and locked the door, then approached the bed and dropped onto it. It was there that the guilt began to settle in his mind, remembering, again and again, the hopeless face that his daughter had given him while he, like the terrible father he was, gave her a very hard lesson in front of her partner and other guards.

Maybe he had been too hard. Maybe he should have waited to be alone with her to get her attention and avoid embarrassing her in front of Link.

But he had done it before, hadn't he? And it hadn't worked. His daughter was rebellious and stubborn and did not take seriously any of the tasks entrusted to her. As Boras had said, time was running out and she continued with her childish attitude, avoiding doing what was expected of her.

He sighed. There was nothing to do. He was not going to ask for forgiveness, because he had done nothing wrong. He had scolded his daughter because she deserved it and because it needed to be done.

However, he knew that this had deeply affected Zelda, and possibly their relationship would never be the same. Rather, their relationship had been deteriorating for years and years. Perhaps she would never speak to him again.

He got out of bed and walked to the balcony in his room. As he came out, he looked at the stars and realized they were shining brightly, spreading across the sky as little shiny dots.

When Zelda was younger, Hilda used to talk to her about constellations, pointing with her index finger at the sky. His daughter was always smiling, impressed by the beauty of those points of light on the dark canvas. Soon the girl had learned all the names and legends of each of the constellations and used to repeat them to Rhoam, even when her mother died. The little one was like a sponge that absorbed all the knowledge that was given, unlike him, that he was never interested in the least in learning.

In that instant, the king couldn't even remember when the last time was his daughter had spoken to him with as much enthusiasm as when she spoke of the constellations. She had never told him anything about the relics, and when she did, he did not give more than scolding.

He had shown her that he didn't care about what made her happy.

He remembered the look on her face when she was talking to Link on the bridge, possibly telling him about the guardian who was being tested just below. She had a smile on her face if he could remember correctly.

When was the last time she had given him such a smile?

The king looked to the horizon and squeezed the rail tightly.

His daughter possibly felt nothing but resentment towards him.

But there was nothing more to do. The relationship between him and Zelda was something that had long since died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waiting guys! Things have been CRAZY around here. 
> 
> I'll have you know... the story will end very soon :( We are almost in the last chapter, and I'm sad this is ending but also excited because I have in mind another fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support guys. I really love y'all.
> 
> Stay safe!


	24. Last day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Calamity arrives

"And Link?" Kesi asked him, while nibbling on his chicken leg. "I haven't seen him for weeks."

Erol pretended not to hear him. All his companions were watching him attentively, waiting for him to answer something, and he would not fall for their games. He knew the military was a world full of gossip and rumors, and possibly everyone was curious as to why he and Link were not talking to each other.

And obviously he couldn't tell them why. If anyone found out the truth, he would put his career at risk, but even more so that of his son.

No one could find out that Link and the Princess were ...

They were what, exactly? Not even he could confirm if something existed between his son and Zelda. The only information he had been able to obtain from his son was that he had feelings for her, but did not know if they were reciprocated.

Therefore, he knew nothing, and could not say anything.

"I am retiring, gentlemen." he mentioned, getting up from his seat and taking with him the tray of food, which he left in the sinks.

He walked silently through the castle, walking through the wide corridors, feeling worse and worse about himself. He felt completely alone, with his daughter on a journey through the kingdom and his son not speaking to him. It made him remember his childhood, when he had to get up with no one by his side but himself. When he lived for the simple fact of surviving, and not because he had any reason to.

As captain of the guard, he could sleep in the barracks when he needed to, but he never had because he always had a home to turn to. However, his home felt empty and sad without his two children. Perhaps tonight he would sleep in the castle.

He reached the training area, and saw that some soldiers were still training, their bows tensing and shooting arrows at the target that was a few meters in front of them.

"Raise your arm higher, Leonard" Link ordered one of the rookies, making Erol turn to look at him.

That day, Link was not wearing his Champion robe, but was wearing the traditional royal guard uniform. His gaze was fixed on the rookies, his hands folded behind his back. He didn't seem to have noticed his father's presence yet. Erol took the opportunity to get closer.

He led the men with such determination and assurance that it was obvious that he was born to be a soldier. Erol knew his son had outgrown him for years, and he accepted and admired him, but he rarely had time to see him in action. And in that instant, seeing how he helped young people to improve themselves, he felt a pleasant warmth on his chest. He was proud of all that he had accomplished.

But then Link became aware of his presence. Their gazes met for a few seconds, and then his son ignored him, looking back at the young men in front of him. The training lasted a few more minutes, and then Link called it off, saying goodbye to everyone and congratulating them on their good work.

He passed right next to Erol to retreat but didn't look at him.

The royal guard stood there but said nothing. He let his son out of the training area, and walked behind him.

Of course, Link knew that his father was following him, but he didn't flinch. Erol wanted to reach out his arm and take his shoulder, but held back. They were in a public place, and he didn't know how his son would react. They couldn't get much attention.

They walked a while longer, and finally Link turned around in a corridor, in the opposite direction from the common bedrooms. Possibly he was heading to his personal bedroom, which had been awarded to him upon becoming Captain of Princess Zelda's guard.

Erol thought about following him, and talking to him, but he flinched. If your son was not speaking to you yet, it was because he was simply not interested in doing so. Maybe he had to give him more time. He kept walking in a straight line, until he reached the bedrooms, where he would have to sleep because he had turned down an alcove in the castle.

He reached the bedrooms, listening to the noise made by all the guards who had not yet slept. Many beds were spread all over the floor, and a few of them were already occupied by exhausted soldiers sleeping soundly. Some other soldiers played cards or simply chatted with each other.

As he entered, a few looked at him curiously, but no one said anything to him.

"Captain?" Abdi asked him, when he came to a bed that had no name. "What are you doing here?" the man sat on the bed next to him, looking at him confused.

"My house is lonely, so I see no reason why I should walk to it." Erol replied, as he took off his boots.

"I see" the man smiled at him. "Why don't you sleep in Sir Link's bedroom?" the soldier suggested, and Erol realized that his intentions seemed truly noble.

He lifted his shoulders. "Link and I are not on good terms." he said simply while undressing.

"Ohhh… I see" Abdi mentioned, scratching his neck.

They were both silent for a few minutes, which Erol took as the opportunity to remove the top of his uniform. He stripped off all the trimmings until he was in his boxer shorts and began to unpack the bed.

"If I may, Captain ..." Abdi spoke, making Erol look him in the eye. "I would like to give you some advice."

Erol looked down at the ground and nodded. "Go ahead" he continued to open the covers.

"I don't know what happened between you and your son, but I can see the regret you feel in your eyes, and I know it hurts." He mentioned. Erol turned to look at him in surprise, waiting for him to continue speaking. "Sometimes you have to lose your pride to get back what you love the most." he added, with a small smile.

The knight did not answer him, but sat on the bed with his back to him. “I don't know if he wants to listen to me. What I told him… was not good. " He confessed, clenching his fists on the coverlet.

"I think it's worth a try," he heard Abdi say, while squeezing his shoulder.

Erol heard the soldier's footsteps moving away from where he was, and sighed, crawling into the covers.

Looking up at the ceiling, Erol wondered if it was actually worth talking to Link or not. He had said terrible things about him, and about the woman he loved, and it had possibly made him feel very bad. Maybe he would just make a fool of himself trying to convince him to forgive him, and possibly it would just end up worse than before.

But something inside him told him he had to try. He had let many weeks go by, completely ignoring his son like that thanks to the pride he had. He was his father, and he was supposed to support his son regardless. He had let him down, made him feel bad, and had thought of his good before Link's. It had been selfish. Maybe he wasn’t as different from Rhoam as he thought. If his son wanted to love Zelda, who was he to stop him?

He turned between the covers. The soldiers were still playing cards and laughing among themselves. He recognized one of the young men, it was a soldier who was guarding the main door from five in the morning.

"Young Will" spoke to him, from where he was lying. The young man raised his head, looking at him in bewilderment like all his friends.

"Captain Ordon?" the young man replied.

"Does your shift start at 5 in the morning?" he asked, with a smile.

"Yes, Sir" said the young man.

"Could you be so kind as to wake me up before you go?" Erol asked him, smiling a little at him.

The young man smiled even more. "Of course, Sir Erol."

The knight gave him one last smile, and turned, settling on the bed and closing his eyes.

The next day, the young man woke him up before dawn, just as he had promised. Erol got up slowly, rubbing his eyes with his fist, trying to wake up.

Slowly, he took his things, and walked to the common bathroom to get ready.

He had to be quick if he wanted to catch up with his son. It was Princess Zelda's birthday, and they would be leaving for Mount Lanayru soon. Link was more than punctual when it came to work, and if he was late, even a little bit, he wouldn't see him. He had to run.

He quickly took a bath and washed his face, putting on the same uniform as the day before. Luckily, he hadn't done much more than guard Rhoam's study, so he hadn't sweated. He combed his hair as best he could with his hand, and put on his red cap. He looked at his face, looking for crust or dried saliva, and saw that a little beard was already beginning to show. He lifted his shoulders. That would have to wait.

Finally, he put on his white gloves and boots, and strode out of the bedrooms, running toward the stables.

He had to dodge some servants who were already beginning their daily activities and watched as some others looked at him confused. He didn't care that his heels thundered through the castle corridors so early. He didn't care if it meant that he could see his son before he left on his journey.

He reached the stables and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He had lost some of his physical condition over the years, and it was already beginning to show. He looked to the side, and a young servant looked at him curiously.

"My ... son ..." he said to the boy, breathing heavily.

The young man smiled at him. "He's with his horse," he mentioned, pointing into the stable.

Erol nodded, thanking him and walked into the building. The smell of hay and horse invaded his nose, causing it to wrinkle a little. Although he loved to ride, the truth is that he did not like the care that a horse required, and he tried to avoid it whenever he could. But Link always loved it, and he always took care of his mount himself. Just like he was doing at that precise moment.

Link was brushing his horse, Flint, with a tenderness that Erol would expect from a father towards his son. The horse nibbled at his hair and his son laughed, stroking his face. He looked happy.

"Link" Erol told him, when he was close to him.

His son looked at him with a serious face. If he was surprised or confused, he didn't show it, but that didn't matter.

"I'm sorry" Erol spoke to him again. "Forgive me" he felt a tear run down his face, and he clenched his fists tightly. "I shouldn't… I shouldn't have said all that."

Link looked at him, and broke away from his steed. He sighed a little. "You don't have to ask me for forgiveness, Dad."

"Yes, I need to." His father told him. He approached, being only inches from his son. He took him by the shoulders. "Link. Listen to me. I will support you despite everything. Whatever decision and path you take, I will be there for you. "

Link looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks, dad." he said, and then hugged him.

Erol seized the moment and allowed himself to shed a few more small tears. At last, he felt that knot in his chest unravel, and he smiled a little. He squeezed his son's body and pulled away from him, taking him by the shoulders and tousling his hair lovingly.

"Link, are you there?" a female voice spoke.

The knight looked at his son, and nodded, turning away from him so he could go to the Princess. Link nodded at him as well and ran towards her, with Erol walking behind him.

"Everything is ready." He heard the Princess mention Link, while she was turning around with the Sheikah Tablet in her hands. "We have to leave as soon as possible if we want to see the Champi ... Sir Erol?" she asked the soldier, when she saw him come out of the stables.

"Happy birthday, Your Highness" Erol told her, with a smile.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh" she put her hand on her chest. "Thank you very much" she replied with a very big smile. "Did you come to say goodbye to Link?" she asked.

"Yes." The soldier looked at his son. "But I already did, so I'll retire now."

"Oh, ok." Zelda said. "Will we see you at the Temple of Time?" she asked curiously.

"Of course. I will escort His Majesty there. " Erol smiled at her.

"Perfect." The Princess put her hands in front of her. "See you soon then."

"Of course." He replied, leaning a little. "Excuse me."

Erol turned and walked slowly to the other side, but before continuing, he stopped short.

He had not said goodbye to his son.

"Link" called him, walking towards him.

His son looked confused, and Erol felt him tense when he suddenly hugged him. Princess Zelda looked at them blushing from the other side.

"I am proud of you, son." He whispered in his son's ear. "I love you" he mentioned.

Link squeezed back a little. "I love you too, dad."

He quickly walked away from him, putting his hands behind his back. "Have a good trip, both of you."

"Thank you" said the Princess, who was still looking at Erol in shock.

The soldier smiled, and turned away from both of them.

Erol ran as fast as he could towards the bedrooms of Rhoam, who was already getting ready to undertake the journey to the Temple of Time.

If everything went as planned, they would meet Zelda at sunset, a few hours before her birthday ended. There the ceremony would take place and then a small celebration with the Champions. They had to leave as early as possible to be able to reach the Great Plateau in one day.

"Good morning, Your Majesty" Erol said to Rhoam, once he left his bedroom.

"Good morning, Erol" replied the monarch, who did not seem very enthusiastic. "Have you already made sure everything is ready?" he asked.

"I will escort you to the dining room and then I will go to the stables to make sure your horse and luggage are ready." Erol commented, and Rhoam just nodded, walking towards the dining room.

Erol could feel a gloomy vibe surrounding the monarch, so he avoided talking to him at all costs. When he was able to make sure that Rhoam was already in the dining room surrounded by royal guards, he left the room and went back to the stables, where he would meet some companions who would accompany him on the journey.

"Nice to see you, Captain." He mentioned Abdi, who was tying his luggage to a large gray-haired steed. "I and my colleagues are ready, we can leave when you tell us."

"Very good" Erol also verified that the other three soldiers were ready, and that the king's luggage was complete and tied up. They would all ride in the saddle, trying to get there as quickly as possible.

Once Rhoam finished his breakfast and mentioned that they could now begin the journey, all the royal guards set off from the south exit of the castle, traversing the streets of Castle Town as quickly as their subjects would allow them.

Unlike other times, when Rhoam greeted and smiled at the audience, this time he didn't even look at the people trying to approach him, so after a while no one tried. Erol was looking at him worriedly, but would look straight ahead once Rhoam's face moved. Abdi also gave Erol confused looks, who just shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say.

They soon came to the long, clear road in the center of the kingdom, and Rhoam picked up his pace until they were at a brisk trot. The 3 young soldiers went in front of and to the sides of the king, and Erol and Abdi to the rear, taking care of the charging mount.

After more than five hours of continuous riding, they stopped at Hyrule Field to eat and rest their legs.

"My crotch hurts terribly" Erol heard the dark soldier complaining to Abdi.

The Captain looked at him sternly, causing the young man to stop talking and continue eating his sandwich in silence. Erol was at the king's side, tasting the rice balls that he had stolen from the kitchen, while the king ate on a tablecloth with various castle specialties. At that moment he contemplated the sky, meditative, with a glass of wine in his hands.

He had not said a single word in the five hours they had traveled, which had made the journey somewhat tedious and boring, as Erol could see on the faces of his companions, including Abdi's, because if the king did not speak, nobody could do it.

"How is your daughter, Erol?"

The soldier looked in surprise at the king, who was not even looking at him, but was still absorbed in the sky.

Erol swallowed and cleared his throat a little. "Very well, Your Majesty, thank you very much" he replied, with a formal tone.

"Mmmm" Rhoam sighed meditatively. "I have never seen her. Does she look like Lily?" he asked him, and this time he did look at him, waiting for his answer.

"She looks so similar that it even hurts, Your Majesty" he replied, with a small smile.

Rhoam smiled a little. "And where is she?"

Erol raised his eyebrow a bit confused. "My daughter?" he asked.

The king laughed a little. "Well of course, where did you leave her if you are here?"

"She's traveling with a friend." Erol told him, while putting away what was left of rice. “According to the letter she sent me a few days ago, she must be in Hateno by now, if I'm not mistaken. She wanted to spend a few days on our property before going to Lurelin. "

Rhoam nodded and looked thoughtfully at the sky again. "And what are you doing here?" he asked.

Erol tried to understand his question. He thought it was obvious why he was there, so he didn't understand the background. "My King?" he asked, confused.

"I've already taken you far from your family, Erol." Rhoam said, as he got up off the ground. “I have already lost mine. I don't want to break another family. " He turned and looked at him. "I'm sorry for everything I've done, my friend." He mentioned.

Erol said nothing. He just looked at him in surprise, not understanding what was happening. His mouth was open.

"Go with your daughter. I order it to you. You are no longer part of the royal guard." he said and sat down once more on the tablecloth, taking the glass of wine in his hand.

Erol blinked several times, and clenched his fists. "Thanks, Rhoam" he mentioned, his voice cracking.

He turned and walked over to Abdi and the other guards, who seemed more animated once they had eaten. He approached quickly, and took Abdi's arm, who looked at him uncertainly.

"I have to go, Abdi." Whispered the knight. The other soldier seemed about to speak, but Erol cut him off. "I don't have time to explain, but promise me that you will take care of the king for me." He told him, giving him a smile.

"I promise, Captain." Abdi mentioned, with a warm smile.

Erol nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "See you soon, mate" he mentioned, and he walked away, running towards his steed and mounting it quickly.

When Erol rode southeast at full speed, he shed tears of excitement. He felt free and happy, for the first time in a long time.

When he looked back, the camp where Rhoam was standing was no longer visible, and he kept moving away, until he could no longer recognize the surroundings. Then he slowed down, and continued riding at a comfortable speed, and tried to find a main road that would take him to Hateno.

The further he advanced, the more resistance his mount gave him. His horse, which was nothing more than an old mustard mare, used to be very docile and affectionate, but at that moment it seemed to do the opposite of what he wanted.

"Are you tired, Lemon?" he asked the female, feeling somewhat strange when talking to his horse. The animal responded by shaking its head with stress, so Erol decided to find where to feed it and let it rest before continuing with the trip.

He rounded Whistling Hill, and as he got close to Lake Hylia, the sky had started to change color. In the distance, he saw a tavern, where several travelers had stopped to rest and decided to go closer to ask if he could find another place closer to Kakariko where he could spend the night since he would prefer to advance as far as possible.

"Woah, easy dear, easy." A traveler was stroking his horse, which, like Lemon, was grumbling and shaking as he tried to tie it to the post. Seeing Erol approach, the young man looked at him with a smile. "It seems that today all the animals are in a bad mood" he mentioned, observing how Erol struggled to get his mare closer.

"It seems that it is," replied the knight between grunts and sounds of effort as he tried to tie Lemon. He finally made it. The young man nodded and began to comb the mount, so Erol entered the place.

Inside were several tables and waiters running from one place to another. Several people with not very friendly demeanors watched him fearfully, possibly because of the uniform he was wearing.

"A royal guard?" asked a stocky man with a beard, who began to clean the table where he had sat. Erol wore his uniform, even though he was traveling outdoors, and it didn’t offer a lot of protection. It was annoying and hot, and Erol had already gotten used to it.

He was definitely not going to miss using it.

"Was" Erol replied, crossing his arms. "I just got fired" he said, with a smile he didn't realize he had shown.

"Hmm ... that deserves a beer." The man said. "Anything else? We have beef stew. "

"No thanks. Just the beer. " Erol replied, giving him a few rupees.

The knight stretched out comfortably on the back of the chair, resting his limbs a bit. He removed his cap, and set it aside, tousling his blond hair with his other hand. The bearded man passed quickly and put the beer mug in front of him, walking to another table.

Erol took some of the beer and made a face. It was pretty hot and bad, but he swallowed it anyway. Smiled. He would quite miss the beer of Central Hyrule.

For a few minutes, he was relaxing, drinking his beer, and looking around the place. He hadn't been able to rest for years regardless of what he was told, and it was liberating. Maybe he could even stay the night.

"Shit!" shouted the man who had attended him, at the same time that the sound of glass breaking echoed through the premises. Ten beers from his tray had fallen to the ground, breaking into a thousand pieces. Then he took a rag out of his apron and began to carefully lift the glasses. "This has never happened to me," he began to say, when a young woman arrived to help him, who seemed to be his daughter. "I could swear the ground moved ..."

And then the ground did move. A terrible tremor hit the tavern, causing everyone to scream in terror. The girl who was helping the man fell face down against the glass, starting to bleed and scream loudly. Erol just watched the scene in surprise, his hands on the table, trying to keep his balance. Dust was falling from the ceiling, and people on the second floor could be heard running. At the same time, a… very loud sound was heard. Had the volcano in Goron City erupted?

And then it ended. The shaking passed. All the people were silent, wondering if this would happen again, but after a few minutes, it did not happen. Erol got up and walked towards the young woman, who was crying, with both hands outstretched.

"Let me help you" he said, taking her wrist. "Could you get me a bowl of soap and water?" he asked the bearded man.

The man nodded. "Let's go outside," he said, looking at the diners who were watching the scene curiously.

The three of them came out to the front, and Erol took some bandage from his bags, and after washing the wounds, began to bandage the young woman, who shed tears frequently.

"Never in my life or in my parents had been an earthquake in this area” The man commented.

“I have a bad feeling, dad. Did you hear that sound too? What was that?" Said the daughter, between sobs. "Thanks" she said to Erol, once he finished. He just nodded with a smile.

"I don't know ..." the man mentioned. "Go rest in one of the rooms, daughter," her father ordered her. The young woman walked away, wiping her tears with the back of her bandaged hand. Then the man sighed. "Thanks friend."

"You are welcome." Erol commented, looking up at the sky. It was pretty weird. The orange colors of the sunset seemed to blend with purple clouds. "Have you ever seen the sky behave like this?" he asked the man, who did the same as him and looked up.

"I ..." the man looked up at the sky. "I've never seen sunsets of that color" he mentioned.

Erol frowned. "Something has happened," he said, as he began a walk north.

The tavern was surrounded by hills, but if he walked a little north he could see Death Mountain, and see if it had erupted. They were quite far from the Goron region, so they were possibly out of danger, but the behavior of the sky seemed strange to him.

Never in all the years he had lived had he seen anything like it, and he could boast that he knew -almost- all of Hyrule.

Upon being able to see between the hills, he realized that Death Mountain looked the same as ever, the same size and shape, and with nothing coming out of it.

What had that noise been then?

He turned and came back. As he approached the building, he heard shouting and the sound of musical instruments in the tavern. People who had worried an hour ago found themselves joking and laughing.

But Erol couldn't join the celebration. Not with the worry in his chest. The horses, still tied to the posts, were still grumbling and complaining, they seemed to be worried just like him.

He looked at the sky once more. The clouds were getting darker. It even seemed that it would be dark soon. He watched carefully. The clouds… whatever was tinting them that strange color seemed to be coming from the north and west. Towards the center of Hyrule. The castle.

How bizarre.

"Are you leaving friend?" asked the traveler who was tending his horse a while ago, while he was adjusting his cape. "I do, I don't like the look of those clouds." He mentioned. "I would recommend that you do the same." He told him, while untying his horse.

The traveler was right. The best thing was for Erol to leave, to continue his journey to Hateno.

But he did not follow the traveler. Instead, he began to climb Whistling Hill, with great difficulty due to his uniform and the uncomfortable boots he had to wear. He would stop for a few minutes and continue, his condition no longer being the best due to the years.

It was hard for him to admit it, but he was no longer young. Hell, he was almost an old man now, to tell the truth. If Rhoam hadn't fired him back then, possibly he would have let him go because of age.

The journey took an hour, and as soon as Erol reached the top, he regretted stopping so many times.

He walked a few more minutes, trying to understand what was happening, but it was hard for him to assimilate.

Hyrule was on fire.

The green field, full of life, was clouded by a large amount of dark smoke. He could see it from there, he knew it, although it was difficult for him to understand it, the castle of was the epicenter of all the chaos. A beast surrounded it, claws filling all around.

Was that the Calamity?

Was that Ganon?

A beep did not allow him to assimilate it.

A guardian was approaching. It was not far from where he was, but far enough that it couldn't see him. Erol was relieved. The guardians were programmed to defend them from Ganon, and possibly one was enough. He had seen their power at work in the castle, and it did not compare to the Hylian force at all.

But then Erol took a good look at it. Its eye, which he had seen so many times to be aqua blue, was magenta. And that same magenta color was in the sky and in the castle.

A man was running towards Lake Hylia. The guardian ended his life. Erol ran.

He tried to get down as fast as possible. His heart was pounding in his chest, which was suddenly pressed against the fabric of the uniform. It was difficult for him to breathe, and he felt like his legs were shaking every time he took a step. There was a moment where one leg failed him, and he fell and fell, spinning across the grass, until he hit the floor near the tavern.

He got up, complaining, his leg sore, but ran as fast as he could toward the building.

"Run away!" he screamed like a lunatic once he opened the doors. “The Calamity has arrived! Hyrule Castle has fallen! "

They all looked at him in confusion. Some men laughed, but others opened their eyes and panic took over. The bearded man walked up to him, his face full of anger, and took him by the neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, squeezing it tightly.

The Hylian wriggled out of his big hand as best he could. "It is true. I went up the hill and saw it with my own eyes. " He said, now taking him by the collar of his shirt. "If we stay here, we will die." He released it, walking toward the exit. "Those who want to follow me are welcome." He told them, before leaving and starting to untie Lemon.

Nobody followed him. He mounted Lemon and galloped quickly, looking for the bridge to cross the Hylia River as soon as possible. Perhaps, he could cross the bridge and burn it down, preventing some guardians from following him to Hateno.

He did not burn it. He crossed the Buhel Bridge and galloped through the thick trees.

he prayed that Hateno was okay. So that his daughter was okay too.

He hated leaving civilians behind, but his daughter's safety was more important than that of strangers, right?

He cursed himself.

He turned his horse and returned to the tavern.

When he arrived, everything was chaos.

There were people running around, yelling at each other and fighting over horses. The owner's daughter was crying again, hugging some children. Her father was nowhere to be seen.

"Give me your horse!" a man said to him, pointing a bow. Erol looked at him in surprise, and raised his hands.

"Easy, friend" he said to the man. "Okay" he commented, while moving his leg, and resting one of his hands behind his back. If he lowered his hand a little more, he would reach for the knife between the bags.

"Do not move!" the man shouted again, drawing his bow more.

"I have to lean down to get down," Erol said carefully. He felt the handle of the knife, and he would just have to be quick and accurate. He had never been the best with knives ...

But the bearded man hit the man on the head with a rock, and the strange man collapsed on the ground. The bearded man glared at him.

“You have caused chaos. You should have been more cautious with your words." Told him. "As soon as they got out and saw the smoke in the sky, they went crazy." Commented. “Now if you could follow me to come up with an evacuation plan…

Screams and mechanical sounds interrupted the man.

The guardian Erol had seen was at the top of the hill, firing at the ground.

One of its lasers hit a woman, who screamed in terror as she fell to the ground and then never got back up.

People ran. The horses they were all fighting over fled in terror, leaving all the Hylians without means of transport.

"Take them!" yelled the bearded man's daughter, who was carrying a boy of about six years old. The soldier had not even seen when she had reached his side. "Save them!" she begged him, blood spilling through her bandages.

Erol didn't think twice. He settled the little boy in front of him, and the girl behind him. They did not have time to say goodbye, but he could hear his mother's sobs drift away as he galloped at full speed towards the bridge.

"Don't look back!" Erol ordered them, hearing the guardian's lasers. The air smelled of burning meat, and smoke, and his stomach was churning.

"I want mommy," the little boy sobbed, clinging tightly to the horse.

The ex-soldier said nothing. Possibly their mother was dead, or was fleeing after them. He didn't want to know anyway.

They made it across the bridge and into the trees with Lemon.

"It's following us!" the girl told him. "I think it's a bit far, but it will catch up with us." She told him in terror, her voice almost breaking.

"Don't yell, don't make noise" ordered the blonde. "If it listens to us we will be lost." Told them.

They came to a part of the small forest that was very lush, and Erol stopped Lemon. He got out quickly, removing his weapons and shield from the saddle and careful not to hit the children, and looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking around.

"I-I'm Liliana" she told him, crying. "But everyone calls me Lili"

Erol smiled at her, stroking Lemon. "I also called Lily a person very dear to me" he told her. He swallowed hard and tried to keep his voice from breaking "Well Lili, this is Lemon, my great mare." He mentioned her, taking her hand quickly and putting it in the horse's hair. "She is very friendly and helpful, and I want you to take care of her from now on." The girl began to caress Lemon. "Do you have horses?" he asked, trying to reassure her a bit.

"Y-yes" she replied. "My dad works in a stable."

"Good perfect." Erol smiled at her. "Listen to me well, Lili, it is very important that you listen to me." He looked at her seriously. “I will no longer be able to accompany you, but I know that you can do it alone. I trust you, and Lemon too." The girl seemed to want to say something, but Erol didn't let her. "Listen to my directions." He ordered her. “You are going to gallop with Lemon, straight, until you reach the bridge ahead. Once you cross it, you will come to a large mountain on your right. I want you to climb that mountain. Climb it and climb it, until you reach a path where two other mountains protect you. You should reach Kakariko village. "

"Kakariko Village?" the girl asked nervously.

"Yes," Erol agreed. "Repeat what I told you, please."

“I'm going to go straight, up to the bridge. I will cross it and then climb the great mountain, until I reach a path between two other mountains. I must get to Kakariko like this. "

"Very good." He squeezed her hand once more and hit Lemon hard on the buttock, sending it running at great speed. "Go!" he said, waving goodbye.

The girl looked at him once sadly and then galloped quickly, out of sight along with her brother.

Erol slumped to the ground. He had not seen any other guardians when he climbed the hill, but he did not know if by then some others would follow. He didn't know if the children would survive, but he had given them a last great hope by giving them Lemon and distracting the guardian who was following them.

Distract the guardian.

Bullshit. You just couldn't distract a guardian, and he knew it.

He sighed.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered to nothing. "I am so sorry, my children."

Tears began to flow from his eyes. He could not protect his children. He couldn't see them one last time. He wouldn’t be able to tell them he loved them.

They wouldn’t say goodbye to him.

Amidst the trees and bushes, Erol wept without holding back his tears. He thought of his actions and the consequences they had brought. Why had his life gone to hell like that?

Why did life take away everything he loved?

He thought of everyone in the castle and cried for them. He thought of his companions, his soldiers. He thought of the kind maids and the cooks and everyone in the city. 

He thought of Rhoam. He thought of that one last kind act he had given to him. He thanked him, wherever he was. 

And then, after a few minutes of crying, he listened. The mechanical sounds of a guard could be heard. That guardian was still standing, following them, hunting them. The sound was approaching slowly, but still approaching.

He wiped his face.

If Hyrule was going to be the last to see him alive, he would go with his head high.

And he realized. He realized that his life had been perfect and that he hadn't changed it for anything. Life had not taken his children from him. No. They were still alive, and he could feel them in his heart.

"They'll be fine. I know it." He told himself as he got up off the ground and drew his sword. "They're strong. They will survive. " He mentioned, taking his shield. "Aryll. You are my treasure. I don't know a woman more supportive and determined than you. I love you." He settled into his fighting stance. "Link. I'm proud of you, son. You are the hero who will save Hyrule, I know. " The sounds were getting closer and closer. "I love you." he said and went out to face the enemy for the last time.

When Erol collapsed to the ground, at the same time that the guardian fell lifelessly into the Hylia River, he smiled.

His life had been perfect. He did not regret anything.

And Lily was waiting for him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, but I hope this update makes up for it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. I really appreciate it.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the Great Calamity.

Aryll looked at the window again. She hadn't been out in days, afraid of, for some reason, facing the evil that lurked in Hyrule.

10 days had passed since the Great Calamity.

When it had just started, she was in the same place, in her house in Hateno, except that she was with Abel and Felicia. Of course, they had been scared by the shaking, but nothing besides that had happened, so they thought it was just that: an earthquake. Neighbors told them that it was not very common, but that there could be earthquakes in Hateno, so they let it pass. The days passed, and there was an exceptional peace in the place, so they did not suspect anything.

It was two days later that all hell broke loose. Injured people came from everywhere, some alone, others with their families. But most alone.

Others carried corpses. Defaced and broken corpses, with skin of colors Aryll never thought existed in a Hylian. Corpses that were horrible and that smelled so hideous, it could never be forgotten.

Entire families broke apart. There was no one in the city who had not lost someone. Abel and Felicia lost their parents, who had gone to visit a friend near the Dueling Peaks and who had not returned. And that they both knew they would not return.

And she… had lost her father and Link.

Then, when Aryll was helping heal the wounded soldiers from the Battle of Fort Hateno, she heard a man mention her brother.

"I swear I saw him, the king's champion, Link," he said.

Aryll got up quickly. "Did you see Link?" she asked euphorically. "Where?"

"He fought near the fort on Blatchery Plain." he replied, with all eyes on him. “The Princess stopped the guardians, but he did not resist. I think… I think he died. " The man looked at the ground.

Aryll just couldn't take it. She fell to the ground and began to cry. A woman sat beside her to comfort her.

"Ignore him" she said. "It is impossible that he died." She mentioned. "If he dies, then there would be no hope for us anymore, right?"

People began to doubt what the man had said, as the days passed, and the guardians never arrived at Hateno. They all assumed that this must have been thanks to the Champions.

But Aryll no longer knew what to think. If Link had survived, then she did not know why he was not in Hateno, if she had sent him a letter when she had arrived at the city.

And it had already been eight days since then ...

Someone knocked on the door.

Aryll looked confused. Abel and Felicia had gone fishing, and she wasn't expecting them for a few hours.

The person knocked on the door again impatiently.

The young woman got up quickly, and went to the door. "Who is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is Sir Ordon here?" asked the voice.

Aryll quickly opened the door. "Do you have news from my father?" she asked the young man who was looking at her in confusion.

The Sheikah man looked her up and down, frowning. He was handsome, but had an angry-worried face that made him look older. He was wearing a tight-fitting suit, with the Sheikah symbol in the middle of his chest. "I did not know that Sir Erol had another child" he replied. "I'm sorry, but I was looking for Sir Erol." He said, turning around.

"Wait!" Aryll yelled at him, as she grabbed his arm tightly. "What do you want to tell him? I can tell him later, if ... if he comes back. " she mentioned, sadly.

The man released himself from her grip with disdain and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her for a few seconds, and then sighed, running his hand over his face. "Okay," he said, entering her house unwise.

The Hylian closed the door quickly, and turned, watching the Sheikah. He was already sitting at the table, fiddling with the salt shaker. Aryll walked over, and sat on the opposite side.

"If you haven’t heard from my father ... then what brings you here?" the young woman asked him, expecting bad news.

The Sheikah sighed again and put the salt shaker back in place. "Listen to me." He ordered her, looking at her hard. “What I'm going to tell you… it is of utmost importance that you keep it a secret, and that you swear on your life, that you will not tell anyone. If this is known ... Link's life could be in danger. "

Aryll's eyes widened. Link… life… She smiled.

"Link is alive?" she asked, ignoring everything the young man had told her.

"Yes ..." the young man looked at the ground. "and not"

Aryll felt tears pool in her eyes. "No ... I don't understand" she began to sob.

"It's complicated" the sheikah mentioned. "I will try to explain. Everything.” he told her. Aryll nodded. “Princess Zelda and your brother were responsible for the victory at Blatchery Plain. Her Highness managed to obtain her powers and defeated the guardians, but Link was terribly injured… I… I saw him. " The young man gulped. "I didn't think he could survive." He began to move his fingers on the table. "The Princess ordered us ... to take him… to a sacred place for us that has the power to heal any type of wound. And apparently it worked, we could see that some superficial wounds were beginning to heal, so we left him there ... to recover on its own. " He looked at Aryll. "They told me I couldn't tell anyone, but…" He looked at the window. "I thought the Princess would have liked me to tell your father that ... that his son survived." Finished.

The blonde didn't know what to say. Her brother had been terribly injured and was in a coma. Was everything lost? What about the Calamity? "the princess…?" she asked cautiously.

"We don't know," the Sheikah replied quickly, his voice filled with hopelessness. "Nobody knows," he continued. “But the beast can no longer be seen in the Castle. We think she… sacrificed herself. " he mentioned, lowering his face.

_No one had survived without losing someone,_ Aryll thought. She was silent for a few seconds, thinking about the Princess. She had never met her, but sometimes her brother talked about her. He admired her and had great affection for her. Perhaps a greater affection than he ever admitted in front of anyone.

"I'm sorry," Aryll said to the young Sheikah. “My brother sometimes talked to me about her. And I know she was a great person. "

The young man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Of course your brother told you about her." He said, snorting. "But I guess… that doesn't matter anymore." he mentioned, again sadly.

He stayed like that, silent for a few minutes. Aryll could hear the birds chirping and her heart pounding. She was sad and happy, and she did not know how to feel. "Now my conscience is clear." he said as he got up from the table and walked to the exit.

"Wait!" Aryll yelled at him, getting up as quick as she could from her chair. The Sheikah turned to look at her from the doorway. "You didn't tell me when he'll wake up" she mentioned, reaching out with both hands on her chest.

The Sheikah looked at her with pity. "We don't know," he said. "His injuries ... were many and quite serious." He mentioned, and Aryll put a hand to her mouth. "But he is a strong man." The young man added, preventing the girl from crying. "I'm sure it won't take long."

The young Hylian gave him a smile. "Thank you," she mentioned through tears. "If my father comes back ... I'll tell him everything." The young man turned around again, and Aryll added, "Sir, what is your name?"

Aryll could have sworn he saw a small smile before the Sheikah closed the door. "I'm just a Sheikah poet, and no one else."

But his father did not return.

A year passed, and Sir Erol did not come. Finally, Aryll admitted it. Her father was dead.

She, Abel and Felicia created a small headstone next to her mother's. The ceremony was attended by them, and by an old woman who mentioned that she was a friend of the family. Aryll didn't know if it was true, but the woman prayed for their souls, mentioning that they were finally together in the afterlife.

She wanted to think it was true.

"And your brother?" Felicia asked her, when they got to the house after the funeral. "Why didn't you make a tombstone for him?"

Aryll just shrugged and ignored her.

Three years have passed since the Great Calamity, and some people began to leave Hateno. Travelers arrived with merchandise that Aryll thought she would never see again. They mentioned that it was very dangerous to go out, mainly because the roads were full of monsters, but that the guardians seemed to patrol only some areas. They told her that sometimes when the Moon turned red, camps of monsters that had died would reappear. She didn't believe them much.

Her father's land quickly came to life. They learned to farm it, sow it, and harvest it. Soon they had a garden full of plants that could be eaten, and that they could sell. With the money they bought some cattle, and after a year they had already doubled.

The apples from her orchard were the best in the place.

Five years have passed since the Great Calamity, and she and Abel got married. The ceremony was at the entrance of the city, and all the people were invited. At last there was a celebration, after so many years in mourning. They danced when the sun went down and kept dancing until it came out again. Felicia cried the entire time.

It was the best day of her life.

Eight years passed. Felicia died on a Friday from a fever that hit the entire town. The cemetery was filled with tombstones again.

It was a very difficult time. She lost her first baby.

And sometimes she remembered the past, weighing in the Before. Before everything went wrong. She wondered how Hylia could have allowed so much loss.

Ten years have passed since the Great Calamity. There was a tangible peace around, but the Calamity was still very much on everyone's minds. What was once a great city was now a town. The small farming town of Hateno.

Aryll had not gone beyond the fort. No one else had. Refugees had stopped showing up for more than five years ago, and no one had gone outside. They had withdrawn from the world. The Calamity had divided Hyrule.

She was collecting eggs and putting them in a basket. She had gotten used to that quiet, serene life and completely forgotten what a bustle it was to live in Castle Town.

Sometimes she remembered Link, and prayed for him. Other times she remembered the princess and the king and prayed for them, wherever they were. Other times she remembered her parents and cried, remembering the past. She visited their graves and Felicia’s and prayed for their souls.

She heard footsteps, and she could see Abel walking towards the house.

"I'm here!" she said, making her man turn around.

He gave her a big smile, and ran over. He hugged her and she almost threw the eggs.

"My love." Abel told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Let's go to the house. There is so much to tell you. " He told her, pulling her arm.

Aryll followed him. It has been a long time since she saw her husband so enthusiastic. She wondered what he had in mind.

They sat down at the table. At the same table where the Sheikah told her ten years ago that her brother was in a coma, and suddenly she felt a deja vu. She shook herself a little to forget it.

"What's going on?" she asked her husband with a smile.

Abel smiled. "I went to Fort Hateno" he commented. “And a traveler came by name Gon. He had some Tabantha products. "

"How nice!" Aryll replied, clasping her hands. "The wheat there is the best."

"That's right, but that's not all." Her husband interrupted her. “He told us that he has been traveling for the last five years, and that the number of travelers has increased considerably. He told us that the roads are no longer so dangerous, and that the number of monsters has decreased. Guardians only attack you if you get close to them, and they patrol very specific areas. "

Aryll didn't like the terrain in which the conversation was going. She frowned a little, clenching her hands. "That is good." Commented.

"Yes, yes, it is good" Abel widened the smile. “He told me that it is more difficult to survive the wild than the remainder of the Calamity. Few people give them shelter for fear of being thieves, and often the weather is difficult to predict. " He put his hand close to his wife. "And that gave me an idea."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "An idea?"

"Why don't we create several shelters for travelers?" Abel started to say, his eyes excited. “We could go out and find a safe ground where to create a small community, where travelers can come to rest and eat. And we could have horses. I know you love horses ... "

"Abel, no." Aryll replied, concerned. "How could we do that and drop all of this?" she asked, pointing around. "Here we are happy and we have security, food and comfort."

"But we would help people, Aryll." Her husband told her. “You said it yourself, it is possible that there are still refugees. Wouldn't you like to help them find their home? "

Aryll was thinking. She would, but she couldn't leave her home in Hateno. She thought of Link, and how he should go home if he woke up. She could not forget him. She just wouldn't.

"And my brother?" the woman mentioned. "What if he comes back and I'm not here?"

Abel looked at her seriously. "Aryll… it's been ten years." He took her hand again. “I think… I think it's time to move on. Link ... he possibly died. " he said.

"You do not know." Tears began to flow from her eyes. “You did not know him, he was the strongest soldier in the kingdom, Abel. He was the Chosen One. " She mentioned, shaking his head. "I know he's alive, I know."

“All the more reason to do this, Aryll. What if he finds himself ... wandering Hyrule, hidden in the undergrowth? What if this thing we want to build is what saves him from dying? " he squeezed her hand. “I think if he remembered Hateno he would have come back by now. Don't you think? "

Aryll looked at him between sobs. She had not thought about it. When he woke up from the coma would he remember everything, or just the last thing he lived? Would he remember her and his family, or would he wake up alone and scared, with no idea what he was doing?

"I can't do it, Abel," Aryll replied. "This house is the last I have left of them."

Abel sighed. He removed his hand from hers, and rose from the table. "I don't want this house to become your graveyard, Aryll," he told her, walking to the second floor.

Aryll cried a while longer.

"I will," she told Abel at night, when she was lying next to him. "You're right." Her husband looked at her confused. "I've always been good with horses."

He smiled and kissed her.

A year later, the preparations were ready. A large group of people were waiting for them at the entrance to Hateno, ready to fulfill their dreams of getting to know their country.

"We have to go, dear," Abel told her, waiting for her on the bridge.

Aryll raised her hand. "I'm coming" she said.

She was looking at her house. That home that her father and brother had told her so many times about. That place that had protected her in the most difficult times that her country, her land, her home had endurance.

She looked it up and down and smiled. She put her hands together and thanked Hylia, for giving her all the blessings she had and would have.

She said goodbye and then, without looking back, walked with her husband towards the exit of town.

People awaited them with excitement. They, like her, were broken, shattered by a destiny that no one had imagined, but that now united them in a unique community. The Hylians were strong folk and had evolved to survive whatever circumstances came their way.

They, like her, did not lose hope.

She looked at her town one last time and smiled.

She took her husband's hand and walked, excited about her new adventure.

Hyrule is patient.

Hyrule is unshakable.

Hyrule is strong.

And so is she.

She would wait. No matter how long it takes.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo. Here is the last chapter of this fic. 
> 
> Guys, thank you so much for the support. I never thought I'll get such nice comments. Really, thank you for reading this story even though there are a few grammatical and typo errors. I hope in the future be able to re-write it and expand the quality of this fic, or if someone is interested in doing so, don't be shy and send me a message, I'll be so happy to talk to you.
> 
> I hope you are doing well and I send you the best wishes in these hard times.   
> Andy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story. 
> 
> I've been obsessed with BOTW for years now, and I had this idea in my head about the story of our heroe's parents. I couldn't help it and soon I was writing it. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know! English isn't my first lenguage after all. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
